A Thousand Years
by Lil' Dark
Summary: A spirit locked inside a golden pyramid. Two roommates and one journey. When Yami becomes Yugi's roommate for college, he never expected to see the cursed soul belonging to the Sennen Puzzle. He never expected the journey across Atemu's memories either. Or the love that comes with them. Monarchshipping story, rated M for a reason. Further warnings inside.
1. Butter Knife

Hi all! Thank you for tuning in on another story of mine, which I hope will be well received. This is one of the many stories that is currently keeping me away from _Blind Date _and I wanted to share it with you to hear everyone's opinions on the concept.

The title of this new addition is 'A Thousand Years' and yes, it is a song made by _Christina Perri _for that movie with the glittering vampire (which, as you can tell, I have never seen before). I heard the song, however, and it was linked to that movie and that's all I know. Yet, the song fits this story in a different way which will eventually be revealed throughout the chapters once I'll release them.

Mind you, this story is not yet finished. So far, I have important scenes written down and I am filling up the 'gaps', so to speak. Some gaps are easier than others, but by posting this story, I was hoping I could still alter situations whenever I get a brilliant idea from my readers. When I posted _Kitten_, this was no longer possible while some reviews gave me a massive boost of inspiration on how to handle certain situations. This is why I'd like to share this story with you today and I sincerely hope no one will mind me doing so.

Also, this will be **Monarchshipping**, which means eventual Yami x Atemu. There will be one-sided **Blindshipping **(Yugi x Atemu) and eventual one-sided **Puzzleshipping** (Yugi x Yami). The other pairing is also one-sided: **Heartshipping** (Ryou x Yugi). To keep things interesting ;)

The rating is classified as **M** because of certains themes discussed along the way. One example would be payment for sexual intercourse, which is discussed in _this_ chapter and even though I will try to keep it to a minimum, there will be OOC-ness from certain characters. I gave Yugi a backbone, for example. Whenever another warning should be necessary, I will of course notify you all of it prior to the chapter start.

Without anything else coming to mind, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

/\/\/\/\/\

The grounds were bustling with students returning from their holidays and while buses were emptied out of both people as well as suitcases, there was also a significant amount of furniture being moved around. Cars were parked everywhere upon the campus, with some expertly avoiding the designated lots, while trunks were emptied out of whatever they had been forced to hold. Amethyst eyes watched on in amusement as their owner stood next to a white-haired male and the young man with his tri-coloured hair gave a small snort at the display of 'college-stress'.

"Too bad we couldn't be roommates, Ryou", he whispered and doe-brown eyes turned to him while the white-haired man gave a small smile.

"It wouldn't have been do-able, Yugi. My choice of education takes me to the other side of the city and living in the centre would have cost us way too much. Not even Malik would have been able to cough all that money up if we'd ask him to", Ryou answered sincerely and his companion sighed once more, before he had to agree with a small nod from his head.

"Very, very true and I don't want for our homework to suffer under the stress of having two jobs in order to pay the rent. No, this is a better option housing-wise, but I will miss you", Yugi replied while he leaned his shoulder a little more against his friend's, before he slipped an arm around the slender waist and laid his head atop Ryou's shoulder. "Although I know we'll meet up every now and then... Simply because I don't like it when Malik has you all to himself. Payment or not, so I will come", he promised with a grin and the white-haired male chuckled while he leaned back against Yugi as well.

"You bet, considering I packed your handcuffs and if you want them back, you'll have to beg for them", Ryou answered, to which amethyst eyes stared at him incredulously.

"You have them!? Gods, Ry! When I couldn't find them- Damn you, I thought gramps was on to me!", Yugi replied heatedly, but he laughed with a grin, before he pinched his friend's bum to retaliate. When Ryou squeaked and tensed with a blush on his face, the grin turned even more feral. "That's only a taste of the pay-back I'll give you when we meet up again", were the whispered words and amethyst eyes were pleased with the spreading of Ryou's blush while the latter tried to maintain his composure.

"Yes, well... Make it soon", the white-haired man replied as he found the courage to do so, prior to them both chuckling while the amethyst-eyed male walked him back towards the bus stop when the mass of people had cleared. "Good luck at college, Yugi and I hope your roommate is going to be a fun one. If not, text me... Maybe we can scare him off together?", Ryou asked and they both laughed again while his friend nodded his agreement.

"I promise to text and call you whenever I am paired up with a prick who doesn't deserve my presence and yes, I am still madly jealous your college offers single bedroom apartments. They may be smaller, but at least you'll have your own privacy. Good luck though and have fun tomorrow on your first day too", Yugi wished his friend who nodded, before he pecked the pale cheek gently and the male with his tri-coloured hair smiled warmly. He returned the kiss, before releasing Ryou gently so the latter could get onto the bus that would take him home. A home they had already initiated properly, but would definitely do so again. It was a promise between them as Yugi waved, before he ran his hands through the blond bangs framing his face.

He wasn't really feeling up to it, but he had to set up his own bedroom after its own initiation... preferably before nightfall and it was why the jeans-clad male made his way through the crowd and into the apartment complex that would be his home for the upcoming four years. It would be boring, considering he had lived above a game shop, but he was sure it would grow on him. At least he would have his own bedroom in much the same size as back home, considering the apartment was quite decent. One entered into the kitchen immediately, with a small closet behind the front door for putting their coat and shoes away. Not that Yugi bothered with the last while he made his way across the laminated floor and into the small livingroom. It was currently empty, considering he hadn't want to share any of his own furniture without seeing who would come to live with him and it was why his bedroom was still packed to the ceiling with his stuff as well.

Still, as Yugi glanced into the direction of the hallway leading towards said bedroom, he stopped with the key in his hand. There were sounds in the apartment... shuffling noises that said someone was inside and slowly, the amethyst-eyed male backed up to the kitchen where he grabbed the butter knife he had used earlier that morning while sharing breakfast with Ryou. His own room was locked, he had made sure it was before he had seen his friend off, but as he crept into the hallway, he could see the other one was open.

"Freeze!", he called out like he had seen hundreds do on every TV-show he had watched up until this very day while holding the butter knife up to show he was the threat. Still, he wavered when the other man rose from the floor and turned around to face him with burning crimson eyes. They were studying him, before a smirk curled pale lips as the slightly taller man deemed him unworthy of his fear.

"You do realise that is a butter knife, right?", was the question in return, but all Yugi did was stare at his odd twin. The same blond bangs and the same gravity defying tresses that were a base of black rimmed in the colour of either men's eyes. Still, this other man also had blond bangs like lightning bolts adorning his wild hair, but the shorter male tried not to focus upon that while his irises tried to take in the deliciously muscular frame and the shirt pulled taut across a well-defined chest when his taller twin crossed his arms in front of it.

"Are you going to put that down or do I have to force it out of your hands?", his twin asked while Yugi remained silent, but the words cleared the shorter man's head almost immediately.

"Try me. What are you doing here?", he accused, just like Jonouchi had taught him. Be assertive and be ready to attack back... his days of being against violence were over; even though he was horrible at it. He would defend himself with everything he got and currently, a butter knife would have to do. An eyebrow rose sceptically above one of those gleaming crimson irises and Yugi could feel how his attention was drawn to it, before the other male sighed with a small shake of his head.

"As it is, I will be your new roommate. The name is Yami", was the answer, which made the butter knife-holding male stand back a little in surprise.

"You're going to be my new roommate? But there is nothing in your room. Where are you going to sleep with college starting tomorrow?!", Yugi brought out in confusion while he lowered his weapon of choice, while a small voice in the back of his mind was already offering the other half of his own bed in case the handsome man really had no other place to stay.

"Curious, aren't you? Without giving me your name...", Yami trailed off while tilting his head to signal he'd like to have an answer for that and within seconds, a blush spread across pale cheeks while amethyst eyes burned with shame.

"Ah, my name is Yugi. Yugi Muto", was the answer, prior to the shorter male pocketing the butter knife so he could shake Yami's outstretched hand gently. Just the touch of the warm skin against his own was pleasant and pale lips curled in a smile while there was also regret in having to let go.

"The pleasure is mine and as an answer to your questions, I will stay in a bed and breakfast this week while sorting my room out after my classes are done. It will definitely need a new touch of paint and I was just amidst measuring the floor, as this blue carpet won't do. I can't believe they didn't put the same laminate in this room, but it can't be helped... Either way, it means you'll be bothered by me and my noise for this upcoming week until everything is done. Do you have any ideas on how to decorate the livingroom?", Yami asked with interest and Yugi had a slightly hard time in keeping up, considering his mind was elsewhere. Still, he shrugged at the question in the means of an answer.

"Well, I didn't bother with the livingroom just yet, considering I wanted to consult my new roommate first before buying expensive furniture. Although if you'd like to go shopping, we also need to furnish the kitchen some more as well. I was able to kidnap a butter knife from home and that's it", were his chuckled words and Yugi smiled as the other male followed him in his mirth, before Yami picked his measuring tape off the floor. It was followed by a pen and a piece of paper, which the taller male turned over gently.

"Very well, I'll add kitchen utensils to the shopping list. Although we don't have to buy an expensive sofa for the livingroom. We could always go to the thrift store", Yami commented, but Yugi winced and shook his head in return at the offered possibility.

"No! No. No thrift store. Everything may be washed, but you can still buy a sofa people had sex on. No, just... no", Yugi muttered, which was once again answered by an elegant eyebrow being raised above a crimson eye.

"You act as if you have experience with that sort of thing... But I don't want to know and we'll have to shop at Ikea then. When?", Yami asked and Yugi racked his brain for a time in his schedule. Coming up empty, he took his phone from his pocket to open up his diary and he sighed as he glanced at his screen. Why his roommate needed a sofa so bad, he didn't know, but he'd go for it. Perhaps he could get to know him a little better as well, which had more advantages than having a new sofa in their shared living space.

"How about Saturday, considering this first week is going to be a mad one. We can always go another day if we happen to be off at the same time in the evening, but for now, I'm opting Saturday as a good choice", Yugi offered and he watched how Yami took out his own phone to check his schedule, before he nodded.

"You have a deal. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be off to the home décor store to buy myself some paint and a new floor. I'm already late as it is and I'd like to get started on moving in here as soon as I can", Yami said and Yugi stepped aside to let the taller male through the doorway.

"Do you want pizza when you get back?", he asked as an afterthought and crimson eyes turned to him, before Yami tilted his head slightly.

"Maybe, but I'll order it myself once I know for sure. Thank you for the offer, Yugi and I'm sorry for the rush, but there is much to do and little time. I'll see you later", the pale man answered gently and his companion nodded, before seeing him off. Only when the door had fallen close, did the shorter male sigh loud while shaking his head in disbelieve at the same time he walked into their small kitchen to put the butter knife back in the sink. If Yami had sex the same way he talked, it would quite possibly be a very short evening... or have multiple good moments, which was a much better thought and Yugi chuckled softly while unlocking his phone again.

_Ry, my roommate is a keeper. Definitely the hottest man on the entire campus_, was his text as soon as he had the application open, before he leaned against the counter and grinned. He really shouldn't think of this right now, considering he had only just met the guy and he could still turn out to be a potential murderer... or liar, in which case Yugi would never see him again, but the pale man thought about taking that risk and then explain everything to Ryou when necessary.

_If_ he'd ever get that far with Yami and Yugi couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly at his 'possible' roommate if the latter hadn't been lying to him, before he made his way out of the empty livingroom and into his still messed up bedroom. The sheets were tangled at the end of his bed and there were boxes stacked up on one another and against each free section of his walls. He had a clear path towards his bed and a somewhat clear path towards the currently empty closet, which made Yugi sigh while he slowly started to pick up the strewn about clothes from his floor. Finding an empty box, he dumped everything inside, prior to taking all the covers off his bed. As he did, his sight was caught by the golden object on his night stand, which had the shape of an upside-down pyramid with an eye engraved upon the front.

"You could have warned me there was a stranger in the house", he muttered towards it with a slightly peeved gleam in his amethyst irises, but he averted his eyes from the object while he pulled his pillow from its case.

"_The man was no threat when you entered the house. Warning you would have been a waste of breath", _a warm voice spoke softly while Yugi stuffed everything in the box he had found and he turned towards the origin of the baritone sound. One that was almost the same as Yami's, he noted, prior to glancing at the mismatched reflection of the man he had just met. The see-through spirit had the same angular face and narrow eyes, albeit coloured in a fiery rose-red colour. It was the same as the highlights of his black and blond spikey hair and Yugi couldn't help himself as he arranged one of his own bangs behind his ear. They were alike and yet so different, as the spirit's skin was tanned like caramel and he was far more mature than either Yugi or his roommate.

"It would have saved me the embarrassment of facing someone with a butter knife, Atemu. I hope you had a good laugh out of it", the pale man accused with an angry growl to his own voice, that just wouldn't get deeper the same way he wouldn't get more mature. Eighteen years of age and he still looked like he was attending high school. No matter the hours he'd spend at the gym or the ways he tried to behave, his still child-like face had a hard time growing up. It had changed over the years, yes, but not enough... Not to his satisfaction and Yugi grumbled some more while he tried to ignore the spirit watching him.

"Go away", he even muttered, but those rose-red eyes continued to watch him as if they were trying to figure out the best way to murder him in his sleep, even if that would be impossible.

"_You talked to me first and now you wish for me to leave... Might as well, considering your roommate might return soon and your mood isn't a pleasant one", _Atemu replied with a slight shrug from his shoulders, although that earned him a pillow thrown right through him while Yugi glared at him.

"That's your own fault. You should have warned me, as I'm your host. Your life is tied to mine, Atemu, so you might want to appreciate it a little more", was the growl, before the pale man stomped through the spirit to pick up his pillow. Rose-red eyes watched him again, but there was no reply from the other male who vanished into thin air silently. Yugi merely grumbled while he continued to clean up his bedroom by getting his bed ready for sleeping in and his closet filled up with his clean clothes. Other boxes still showed furniture that needed assembling, but the pale man decided to leave that be while he flattened the used carton boxes in order to get them stuffed in the garbage container downstairs.

As he entered the building again, however, he noticed Yami with both hands carrying large buckets of paint and Yugi pressed the elevator button for them both as he joined the taller man in his wait. "Thank you, my butter knife-wielding roommate", were the teasing words, which made a dark red blush spread across pale cheeks while amethyst looked away rather shyly.

"Ah, yes... sorry about that", Yugi murmured softly while they stepped on the elevator and he pressed the button for the fourth floor while Yami set his heavy buckets down to stretch his long fingers. He also chuckled softly while glancing at his new companion, who still blushed while trying to avoid his gaze.

"Yes, well, I hadn't exactly put a notification up either and considering it was but a butter knife, I'll forgive you for trying to slice me open. Although it is a relief to know that you will fight a burglar if we'll ever get one", the crimson-eyed male commented and his kind chuckle was joined in by Yugi's soft laughter, prior to them both exiting the elevator.

"I'll try my best, although I am not very fond of violence and as you have seen: I don't choose my weapons very well, which means you'll probably end up doing more fighting than me", the shorter male countered as they made their way through the hallway until the door they both needed and he unlocked it gently so Yami could get inside and let go of his load.

"I'll keep that in mind!", was the reply from inside the second bedroom and Yugi couldn't help but smile as he was forgiven for his ridiculous act. "Although I hope you won't mind keeping the door unlocked for a few more minutes. There are some more buckets I have to get out of the trunk of my car", Yami continued as he returned to the livingroom and the shorter male shook his head, before he followed his new roommate into the hallway again.

"If you want, I can help you out by carrying a bucket or two. It might make things easier", Yugi offered and crimson eyes gleamed slightly while they processed the gentle words, before Yami nodded his consent.

"That would be very much appreciated, Yugi. Thanks", was the reply, to which the shorter male followed his companion to the ground floor once more and into the parking lot where the sun still shone quite warmly. It was a good kind of warm, however, and both men enjoyed the pleasant rays while they emptied out the trunk of Yami's black car with every walk they had to take. Four more buckets of paint and a pile of laminate later, they had settled down at the bar in their kitchen with two glasses of soda.

As it was, the apartment did come with a few amenities, but most had to be bought by the new renters themselves, which included the livingroom and their bedrooms. The kitchen had all the appliances one could ask for, aside from utensils and plates, and they were all clean. As were the three stools situated at the bar and the same accounted for the bathroom. There was perhaps a chip missing from the sink, but everything was clean and had been repaired to the best of the original owner's abilities. Although one could already see Yugi had been living at the apartment for at least a few days and he couldn't help but blush again when Yami inspected his starfish-patterned shower curtain or the towels lying on the floor which the shorter male knew he should have picked up before he had decided to throw his carton out.

"I swear I normally clean up after myself, honest", Yugi couldn't help but mutter, but Yami merely looked at him in mild amusement, before he headed into his own bedroom again.

"Doesn't matter if you do, I'll just ignore whatever is yours to be fairly honest or kick it aside when it's in the way. If you want to have a contribution for your shower curtain, you'll have to tell me though", the pale man offered, but his new roommate shook his head quickly while following Yami in a means to keep their conversation going.

"No, it's fine. My grandfather gave it to me and I don't mind sharing", he answered and crimson eyes looked at him, before Yami smiled warmly.

"That's very kind, Yugi, thanks. Although I also hope you don't mind me painting the ceiling for this evening, before I head out?", was his question and the shorter male shrugged slightly with a small shake of his head.

"Not really, as long as you let it air plenty when you leave", Yugi answered and Yami promised he would, before he opened up one of the buckets which contained white paint. The shorter male offered to help, but it was declined kindly and not sure what to do else, the amethyst-eyed male leaned against the doorpost slightly while he tried to stir up another conversation. Even if it wouldn't be appreciated, Yugi figured he had a right to know a little more about his roommate prior to ending up dead in a worst-case scenario.

"So, Yami... I am going to pry a little just in case you go missing, but what are you going to study at the college?", Yugi asked gently and crimson eyes turned to him, before the taller man smiled as he understood the joke. Raising his paintbrush to start on the ceiling, he glanced at the surface while amethyst irises continued to watch him.

"As it is, I'll only be following some state-required education like English and mathematics, but I am mostly here for the art classes", Yami answered softly, which had the other man staring at him slightly in disbelieve as well as curiosity.

"You're an artist?", Yugi asked with a smile on his lips, which turned into a frown when his companion shook his head in denial.

"No, I am a librarian in training, but the place I work for says I need a college degree if I wish to grow in my profession. They are quite strict, which I understand as the place is massive and collects many artefacts, but I wouldn't want to have it any other way. They are currently paying for my tuition, but no need to worry, I did choose a degree that will interest me. I may not be an artist, but I do like to paint", Yami explained while he let the brush roll across the ceiling with calm expertise and Yugi almost snorted as he'd want to bet his new roommate could do more than just have a 'liking' to painting. Still, he was prohibited from speaking up, as Yami turned to him with a questioning look.

"What will you study, Yugi? Are you here for art classes as well?", the pale man asked, but Yugi couldn't help himself again when he did snort this time.

"I wouldn't be able to hold a paintbrush even if my life would depend on it. No, I'm here to study for the eventual degree of Game Developer. We start out with general computer engineering and I will continue on with the technical aspect of my chosen profession when I have passed the initial two years", Yugi answered gently while he continued to watch perfect muscles move as Yami rolled the elongated brush against the ceiling. Admiring the fit body wasn't too hard and Yugi crossed his arms in front of his own chest to hide his twitching fingers. He didn't even know the man... Why was he feeling this way?

"Good luck with that. At least I'll know where to go to whenever some of my stuff breaks down in the upcoming time I'll be here", Yami teased and Yugi grinned with the hint of a blush on his cheeks once more. Just this time, not out of embarrassment for he really did like the compliment.

"Not yet though, I still need to learn all of the basics and stuff like that, but yes... If I'll ever get to learn how to distinguish the blue wire from a green one, I'll help you out", the shorter male commented, before he laughed and he was glad the other man joined him in his mirth. Yami had a nice laugh after all and it was certainly a pleasant one to listen to. Everything about him was pleasant and a part of Yugi really wished he could have offered the other half of his bed. Still, he couldn't... no matter how much he had grown, his shy half stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Good to know, although there is something of me you'll need to know before I move in", Yami said softly while he turned rather serious and the shorter male couldn't help but notice the frown while his companion started on another part of his ceiling.

"Which would be what? You will murder me in my sleep?", Yugi asked in an attempt to keep the air light, but the frown deepened while Yami grimaced ever so slightly. Slowly, the latter lowered the paintbrush.

"No, but I do have the tendency to sleepwalk and I literally go around the house when I do. My surrogate family says it looks like I am searching for something while mumbling nonsense, but it does make for odd situations. Lock your door when you go to sleep", the pale man warned gently, which made amethyst eyes flash in concern while Yugi frowned.

"Yeah, you know... that doesn't really make me feel better", was his reply while he could feel the keys burning in his pockets, but the shorter male tried to ignore that while his shy side danced in victory. Perhaps it was better to keep some form of distance and to just keep his body for Ryou and Malik only... Considering Anzu had moved overseas and Jonouchi out of the city altogether. Yami merely gave a small smile, before he started back on his painting again.

"My apologies, but really, it's nothing too bad. Still, I don't want to be caught rummaging through your things in what my mind believes to be a justified search. It nearly scared my sister into the next world when I started to fling her bras across the room on one of the nights she didn't lock her door. I just don't want a repeat of that with your underwear, if you don't mind", the taller male explained while he moved towards another section of his ceiling without glancing at Yugi who stared at him in disbelief.

"You have a sister?", he merely asked, considering he didn't want to know how she reacted upon her closet being turned upside down. Still, crimson eyes flashed towards him slightly while a humoured smile slipped upon Yami's lips.

"Yes, I do, police officer. Although not by blood, mind you. Do you have any relatives?", the pale man asked and Yugi gave a small smile when he was reminded of his grandfather.

"There is gramps and only gramps, but we had a lot of fun together while I grew up with him. I used to live above a game store, so this is quite different, but I'm sure it will grow on me. Plus, when I really miss it, I can always go back because my grandfather still owns the store and he said to keep my room free until I had definitely moved out of the house", Yugi answered with a grin and crimson eyes gleamed slightly when hearing that.

"So, gaming is in your blood? That's good, perhaps someone can finally beat me at Monopoly or cards. It's rather boring to play against one-self all the time", Yami complained, but his companion couldn't help but grin with excitement as he heard the words.

"You bet I can beat you. You are looking at a Duel Monsters champion and I totally agree, playing by yourself or winning every time gets boring if you continue to beat the same people over and over again", Yugi answered to which Yami had to agree while he continued to paint. Still, the topic wouldn't change to something else afterwards as they had finally found something they could both relate to and it was agreed upon to buy a proper bookcase for the livingroom in order to stack their games into it so they could always pull something out whenever they were bored. Still, Yugi didn't believe he would grow bored, not any time soon and he smiled as he returned to bed by himself later that night.

He didn't spare the golden object on his night stand another glance as he crept underneath the covers in his boxers and he happily cuddled his sheets while a pleasantly warm current drifted into his bedroom. Just the right temperature to keep his legs above the sheets while he curled upon his side and just hug whatever he could. Not that he was lonely, for his mind kept him company and Yugi smiled some more while he nuzzled his pillow gently. "You may want to keep that mental block up, Atemu. Sweet dreams", were his soft words in warning as he closed his eyes and just let sleep wash over him. He'd have a new roommate soon and hopefully one who'd like to share his actual room... _very _soon.

/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Lots has happened and more will happen soon, but let me know what you guys think of this first chapter. **

**Also, to my Guest who often reviews: Thank you so much for your messages and it's a shame I can't respond to them. Still, I wanted to wish you a pleasant day in return this way :)**

**See you all next time, byebye!**


	2. Mario Kart

Hi all! Welcome back to another chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous one! I am so glad it was received so well and it also surprised me a little hahaha The good way though, so from the bottom of my heart: thank you.

That said, I think I must warn you that this is not a story to debunk the canon. What I will write will have nothing to do with the ceremonial duel or with the Yugioh-verse in any other way. I have taken liberties (and am about to take some in later chapters) with what you are about to read. Hopefully this won't offend anyone and will keep it interesting instead.

There are no further warnings coming to mind in regards to this chapter and I hope everyone will enjoy reading it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

/\/\/\/\/\

Closing the closet door behind himself gently, the young male was pleased as he let his crimson eyes sweep through the bedroom that had been given a pleasant update with a new white ceiling and dark, wooden floor. The visible walls were coloured white as well, though most of them were covered in floor-to-ceiling bookcases of an elegant mahogany colour. There was a desk in one corner, which had small square units in the same colour as the bookcases attached to the wall above to hold more reading material. Only his bed was clear of books and covered with light grey sheets as well as an enormous pile of pillows and cushions in different shapes. He merely had to throw out the carton boxes he had used for the safekeeping of his belongings, but then he'd be done. He'd be able to move in and sleep in the apartment he shared with Yugi.

Which gave Yami a slightly nervous thrill, considering his sleepwalking tendency, although he could only hope the other male would forgive him for making too much noise in the middle of the night whenever he did start walking around. It was never consistent, after all, but he would figure out how to unlock his own door within a few nights and that's when the trouble would start. It wasn't something he was looking forward to, although there was also nothing to be done about it and Yami let the thought go as he picked up his flattened carton.

At least they had given the livingroom an update too, so whenever his sleepwalking body thought the sofa was a better resting place than his bed, he had somewhere to go to and the pale man smiled while he gazed around momentarily. A light grey sofa and a lounge chair were currently facing the light brown TV stand where Yugi's device was gleaming in the offered light through the windows. Curtains had been hung up in all of the rooms, the bathroom had been given extra storage space for towels and there were enough plates as well as utensils in the kitchen to feed an army. It had been a good, busy, yet productive week and Yami smiled while he made sure his keys were in his pockets before he closed the front door behind himself.

Yugi had offered to get them both Chinese, although that had also been an excuse to get out of their shared living space for a bit after assembling everything they had so they could clean up. Spending so much time together meant they had been allowed to get to know one another, which was something the crimson-eyed male was glad about. He hadn't been really fond of having to share an apartment with a complete stranger and to be fair, Yugi still was, but at least he had learned that the other man was not allergic and was a really good gamer. That he had had a good time growing up and that he liked to see his friends on every occasion he could; which he was invited to almost immediately as well and Yami would of course take him up on his offer when he felt comfortable to do so. Being alone was something he was good at and enjoyed, which was why he really wanted to start with just his roommate first. If he wouldn't offend or scare him, perhaps another person could be allowed to come close.

Rolling his eyes and chastising himself slightly, Yami muttered under his breath while he threw his used carton boxes into the garbage container. He was on a college campus, which meant he was bound to let other people come close to do projects with and the pale man scolded himself again, before he waved at Yugi who was showing him two white bags hopefully filled with good food.

"So, I got you the stir-fried ramen with chicken and they had these buns for a special prize, which means we'll have a bunch to eat", Yugi said as soon as they met up at the elevator where the shorter male was waiting for the doors to open up. When they did, the cubicle was filled up with the delicious smells from within the white bags and Yami could feel his nose twitch at the same time his stomach rumbled. "Yeah, I know", was the comment and both men laughed as Yugi's stomach joined in on making itself known.

"There is something to be said about eating after a hard day's work, especially because you and I have been at it this whole weekend with assembling furniture and cleaning everything up after we had to go shopping for them. Still, I'm glad we did so that we don't have to worry about a thing until the next time one of us has to do the groceries", Yami said kindly and his companion nodded while following him from the elevator towards their front door. The white bags were deposited atop the counter for a moment in order for the taller man to get some plates and utensils while Yugi unpacked everything afterwards.

"Yes, so am I, although what would you like to do? Get groceries and share or do you want a pot of money we can take stuff out of if it's for shared purposes? I mean, if I want to get my favourite biscuits because I ate them too quickly, I'll buy them myself of course", the shorter male said and Yami tilted his head slightly while he sat down at the bar to dig into his noodles and chicken.

"How about we do a pot for the things we share, for example toilet paper, vegetables and all of that, but we'll have to buy the things we like ourselves? That way both of our favourite drinks and snacks will be our own responsibility", was the returned offer and Yugi nodded slowly once more as he couldn't see a fault in that and he quickly ate another bit of the hot ramen, before answering.

"I think that's a great idea and we should definitely give it a try. Plus, as long as we write groceries down on the fridge, whenever one of us goes to get their own snacks, they could also take the rest of what we need with them. At least, that's what I believe could be a possibility", Yugi muttered and he smiled when he received a nod.

"Deal. So, write down what you need, but take care of your own things. Good thing we headed to the bank as well to grab some cash... where do you want to store our 'savings'?", Yami asked with a teasing glint in his eyes and his new roommate chuckled, before he opened up one of the cabinets that had been filled up with glasses, mugs and tea cups on the lower shelves, but plastic food containers on the top. It did mean he had to climb on top of the counter, but when he succeeded in grabbing one from the shelf, he climbed down and presented it to Yami.

"I'll even grab a marker to write 'groceries' down on top of it", he offered and Yami nodded in agreement, although he smiled when Yugi set the container aside to finish his dinner first. He knew his priorities, which was currently feeding himself so he wouldn't starve, followed by trying to get to know his roommate better. There had only been a few occasions they had been able to talk, as the shorter male had understood Yami could use some silence and privacy while he had been working on his room. Plus, their first week had been hell with 'get-to-know-your-classmate'-projects or tours while the crimson-eyed male had also gotten special permission to skip certain classes. Tomorrow would be his real starting day and Yugi was looking forward to it as they'd share an English period together.

His 'infatuation' with the other male hadn't decreased either, which would also have been impossible after witnessing Yami in shorts and a tank top while the latter had been assembling furniture. Fair skin had been in touching reach while Yugi had had troubles with keeping his eyes to himself every time strong muscles moved to either screw in another bolt or whenever something heavy had had to be lifted. Yet, there was also something pleasant in watching the other man as he worked, laughed or said something, because the baritone voice was warm and kind. Yugi thought the tune was soothing and he nibbled his lip as he tried to come up with a question that would make Yami talk. After all, he had been quite chatty these past few days, but his companion hadn't.

"What?", the taller man asked as he caught the stare and Yugi blushed slightly, before he chuckled softly in embarrassment. Yet, his answer came smoothly and he almost patted himself on the back for it.

"Well, as it is, I am trying to figure out where you're from, considering I told you I used to live above a game store. You love games as well, but you're also an artist and you know how to furnish small spaces... it leaves me wondering if you grew up in an apartment as well or somewhere in a cabin in the woods, where you'd paint the sunset every evening", Yugi mused with a small, teasing smile, but he was serious. There was little he truly knew about Yami and what if the man went missing? The police would suspect him if he wouldn't be able to tell them about his roommate.

Yami chuckled softly in return while he fished his last piece of chicken from between his noodles, before he set everything aside and leaned against the counter to get comfortable. "Well, I didn't grow up in a house, but the library who is currently paying for my tuition", the pale man answered and he smiled while Yugi stared at him.

"Well, that gives away why you hauled more books in this apartment than I thought could fit into your bedroom. Will you add more?", was the soft question while the shorter man's brow furrowed in a slightly worried frown, especially when Yami smirked handsomely.

"I might, as there are far more books I favour to read, but I also buy new ones every now and then when I see something interesting", the crimson-eyed male answered while Yugi snapped his chopsticks together.

"Which means that you have read all of these books more than once... Isn't that boring or does growing up in a library means you simply read whatever you wish whenever you want without it ever getting repetitive?", was the question and pale lips curled themselves in a smile while Yami glanced at Yugi.

"Actually, it doesn't get boring or repetitive. Yes, there are some books I wish I could read for the first time again, because they were fabulous, but other books I prefer to read more than once or twice really. You see, every time you read a book again, you notice more details and you can even notice connections to the story you didn't see the first time. There may be words you missed, but when you read them once more, they may mean the world to a story and make everything so much clearer", Yami answered while his crimson eyes gleamed and Yugi couldn't help but admire the sight, for the taller male was enjoying himself while he talked about his passion.

"As for living at a library, yes, for a bookworm like myself it is very convenient. As a librarian, I do get to read whatever I wish, but there are also books I have to review which don't appeal to me. That's the other side of the coin, which I am quite content with, because the library brings people together and trust me, you will find me in the one located at the campus quite often. There is also a book club I might join", the crimson-eyed man continued and Yugi stared at him, before nodding slowly.

"There sure are some interesting clubs, although I might join the nerdy gaming one. I'm not sure yet, as I don't want to tie myself to other people that much considering I already got my friends and we do like to hang out together whenever we can. They'd love to get to know you as well, but I'll try to fight them off for as long as possible", Yugi joked which made Yami chuckle softly, before the shorter male tapped his chopsticks against his plate slightly. "Still... Growing up in a library... Did your sister grow up inside of it as well?", was his next question while he watched Yami in a way to see if he was going too far with his questions or not. Last time the taller man had cut it off, after all, and Yugi didn't want to end up in another stalemate again.

"Sort of... You see, I was taken in by the library and her family was made the one to look after me. I view her as my sister, but we did grow up differently. Besides, she's seven years older than I am, so she had other duties than me as well", Yami answered, before he slowly got off his seat to clean his used utensils away while amethyst eyes followed him with a slightly sullen expression.

"I'm sorry I asked... I tend to grow more curious the longer I talk with other people and I shouldn't have pried", Yugi offered as a small apology and pale lips curled in an appreciating smile, before Yami straightened and gave a small shrug.

"It's fine and you were right, if I do suddenly go missing it would be nice to know something about me, right? That way you can inform the police, although I will also write down any contact number you might need in case something happens. Which reminds me...", Yami muttered softly as he trailed off and turned to the stove at the same time. Gently, he turned the knob handling the gas supply so it would be closed for the night, before he gave an apologetic smile to a worried Yugi. "Someone did catch me in an attempt to boil pasta once, which doesn't mean it might happen again, but I apparently do crazy things when I sleep. I'll keep my own door locked as well, but that only works for the first few nights when I do attempt to walk around. Because it's not consistent, I can't give you a reason as to why I do this or when I'll do it, but keep your door locked. When I notice I can't enter, I'll leave it alone... I hope", the pale man continued while amethyst eyes were still staring at him as if he'd gone mad and for the other male, he probably had. Or already was, but Yami didn't care and he smiled when Yugi gave him a small thumbs up.

"We'll see how it goes and what will happen, so don't you worry about a thing. I do admit to sleeping like a rock every night, so I might not even notice unless you make a mess out of everything. But I promise to keep my door locked", the shorter male answered and he savoured the smile upon Yami's lips as it was truly a good one. Warm, kind as well as handsome and Yugi returned the gesture with one of his own gladly while a part of him was crossing his fingers behind his back mentally. After all, what would the other man wear for the night?

"Anyway, now that we are both tired and in no shape to make homework, do you want to play a game?", Yugi asked, even though he knew the other man didn't have any homework yet considering his roommate had skipped most of his first week. Crimson eyes gleamed, however, with the prospect of competition, before Yami tilted his head slightly.

"After I take a shower, yes, I'll gladly take you on", the taller male replied with a smirk and Yugi chuckled, prior to getting off his seat as well to get everything cleaned up.

"Excellent. Board, card or race?", he asked while pointing at the game console he had carefully extracted from a box earlier today and he watched how crimson eyes moved towards it, before Yami nodded slowly.

"Racing sounds like a plan, considering you can win that one. You'll have to explain to me how it works, considering we used to play board and card-games only at the library", the pale man answered and he received another thumbs-up, before he left to get a shower. That way, Yugi could get one too if he wanted prior to them starting their game, but Yami let the thought go while he grasped a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt for the night from underneath his pillow.

Entering the bathroom, he was still glad they had cleaned it up together during the day and he smiled in relief when the warm water washed away the dust, sweat and grime from his pale skin. Not just that, but he also brushed the slight uneasy looks he had received from Yugi during their time together from his body, although he blamed his impressive imagination for that. He knew he had good looks, there had been plenty of people asking him why he wasn't dating yet back at the library, which was really none of their business. Nobody had just ever struck him as someone he could say was his 'other half', so to speak, and the thought made Yami sigh softly. He had read too many books, as had also been said often enough, but he wouldn't stop. Even if they made him a hopeless romantic and the pale man smiled slightly as he felt better after his shower.

Watching himself in the mirror as he tried to dry his hair prior to dressing, his crimson eyes fell upon the birthmark on his chest for a mere moment. The triangle-like shape had its tip pointing downwards and it was oddly situated upon the left side of his body, just a little below his collarbone. It was one of the blemishes upon his frame, as it had a darker colour than his own skin, but he had never been bothered by it. The surgical scar running across his right side was a bigger issue, although it had saved his life after falling off the stairs while sleepwalking.

It was why he'd keep his own door locked as well, albeit it being an easy one to open up again and Yami sighed softly while nibbling his lip, before he decided to forget the subject for a moment. Dressing himself when he was satisfied with his hair, the pale man let Yugi take a shower as well to get himself cleaned up after their busy weekend of assembling furniture all over the apartment. When the latter returned, the taller male was reading a book in the corner of the sofa and amethyst eyes couldn't help themselves for a moment as they simply stared at what he named 'peace'. Knees had been pulled up so that the book could lean against them comfortably and crimson eyes were slightly distant while Yami continued to read. He had seemingly forgotten about his surroundings, until Yugi walked closer.

"Sorry", was the soft apology, but the shorter male shrugged slightly as he got the TV and the game console working. He gave one of the controllers to Yami prior to sitting down, although he also couldn't help but smile when pale hands were a little hesitant.

"It's all right, you seemed to be enjoying it, but as promised: I'll teach you how to play Mario Karts and yes, I won't start with the Rainbow Road from the very beginning. We'll take it nice and slow", Yugi answered in return which made an eyebrow rise above gleaming crimson irises.

"A slow racing game?", was the amused question, which made the shorter male chuckle while he gave Yami a small shove to 'get real'. On hindsight, Yugi was glad the gesture was received with a small laugh and they continued to do so while picking out characters. It turned into a game of nicknames, as the taller male wasn't quite familiar with the options he could choose from, before they started their first round.

"Turn, turn, turn", Yami uttered as he moved on the sofa in a desperate attempt to take the curve in the road while Yugi had his tongue sticking out through his teeth while bobbing up and down as he wished it could urge his kart to go faster. They were laughing and calling each other out whenever a trick was played upon their characters, but amethyst eyes were gleaming in victory at the end of their night.

"You, mister, did not play this game for the first time", he said either way, considering it had been a freaking close call after finally winning the twentieth round. Yami had won eighteen of them, which meant he had finally won big time, as they had always gone head-to-head and it made him excited. It made his skin tingle as he couldn't wait to play a board game with this man, to see the poker face and to be riled up again to an extend he didn't have with his friends. They were good gamers, but his new roommate was something else and Yugi almost purred while those burning irises gleamed with mystery.

"It was my first time on a game console", Yami countered with a chuckle, while he slowly rose from his seat and stretched his limbs. Good limbs, Yugi couldn't help but notice, and he followed the taller man with his eyes while his roommate put the game console back in its spot. The round and supple backside was enough to make him feel hot on the inside and the shorter male quickly rose from his seat to grasp his glass of water and take a sip. That was one jolt into a direction he couldn't go to... yet... Not as long as Yami was still in the same room as him and conscious.

"Yeah right", was Yugi's snorted answer after he had taken a careful sip of his water and had managed to control his thoughts, prior to grinning when a smirk was send his way. A good smirk, one that said 'predator' deep inside the shorter man's mind and the jolt returned pleasantly, before the smirk turned slightly apologetic.

"Honest, although I am sorry for cutting our evening short. With all of the assembling we've done today and classes tomorrow, there is a part of me that wants to have a good night's rest... We'll have English together in the morning, right?", Yami asked with a tilt of his head and he watched as Yugi set his glass down to bring the console to its resting place as well after shutting the console off. The TV was next while the shorter male nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, we do and there is no need to apologise. I will follow to bed shortly and you will hear me rummaging around my room for a bit as I'll put things ready for the morning. I'll let you know: I hate Monday mornings", was the soft complained and Yami chuckled softly, which made Yugi join in, before they both bid each other a good night. For a moment, there were the sounds of teeth being brushed inside the apartment while the shorter male cleaned away their used glasses and made sure the door was locked for the second time. Afterwards, he replaced Yami's spot in their bathroom to get himself ready for bed, but he couldn't help himself as he stared at his own reflection.

He was being ridiculous, he knew that. There was no way he should let his mind go like this, nor was he truly allowed to do such things, but he couldn't help himself. There was another gorgeous man inside his apartment and he had the most beautiful eyes. A voice that made him weak in the knees and a laugh that made him reach cloud nine. Plus, after getting to know him just a little bit, Yugi had to admit that Yami was kind and a good man overall. Even if that was just his imagination at play or wishful thinking, considering the other male could still murder him in his sleep, but at least it would be done by a good-looking murderer.

Turning on the light in his bedroom made the golden object on his night stand gleam proudly, but Yugi ignored it as he let his hand hoover above the key in its lock. It was through a tingling in the back of his mind he was alerted to the fact the spirit was standing behind him with those burning rose-red eyes, but the shorter male didn't want to look at the non-corporeal being. Instead, he tried to calm his heart and mind at the same time he chastised himself for his thoughts. They weren't real, after all, and wouldn't be for some time to come. Not unless he'd behave himself and earn Yami's trust, even if it would be a hard one to get.

"_You promised you'd lock the door_", Atemu whispered behind him while he crossed his arms in front of his chest. A disapproving glint made his see-through eyes gleam with a nearly living fire, but Yugi sighed softly while he turned away from the door and faced the spirit daringly.

"You don't have to remind me, _mum_, but I am not going to lock this door. Yami isn't even sure if he's going to sleepwalk tonight and I can always tell him I forgot", the shorter male answered with a 'not-interested' expression on his face. Which was true, he wasn't interested in the lecture Atemu was quite possibly going to place on his shoulders, which is why he ignored the spirit while he crawled underneath the sheets.

"_You can't do this to him. I don't have to read your mind to know your thoughts and it's wrong. You cannot let him fall into this trap_", the tanned male argued back with a disbelieving gleam in his burning eyes and to Yugi, it seemed the only part to be truly alive sometimes. Not that it mattered, because Atemu was as dead as one could be.

"This is not a trap and I am not going to do anything if he does decide to walk into my room. Now, shut up as this is all your fault to begin with, so you don't get the right to tell me off. Plus, I am not going to say sorry for being interested in Yami. He's a handsome man who can tell me himself when he's not interested", Yugi countered, before he pressed his head against the pillow to make his point of going to sleep. One wherein he could innocently dream of something he'd want... images of being angry or of screaming to the world how unfair everything was.

"_Lock the door, Yugi. When Yami is asleep, he can't tell you he's not interested and I am not going to allow for you to lure him into something you'll regret for the rest of your life_", Atemu warned threateningly, but that only made the shorter male growl as he sat up in bed and flung the pillow he'd been cuddling across the room and through the spirit.

"You are the biggest regret of my life, Atemu. You and that damned Puzzle that is your prison! So get back in there and shut up!", Yugi growled in a whisper, as he didn't want for Yami to think he had a lunatic for a roommate. The glare he received was a harsh one, but he only trembled mentally, before he looked away from the heated gaze. A sigh escaped him while he glanced at the sheets, prior to pursing his lips in thought. "I am not going to trap Yami in this room and have my way with him, but he mentioned he can unlock doors. That means he can also unlock the front door, walk out and tumble his way down the staircase to his imminent death. Is that what you want?", Yugi asked while raising his eyebrow in question as he returned his sight to the spirit still glaring him into the next life. A horrific dead one, but he didn't care.

"That's why I keep my door unlocked", he continued as he dared the spirit to fight him back. "If Yami walks in here, I can wake him up or steer him back to bed and I'm asking you to wake _me_ up whenever he does something dangerous. Please?", was his next question and he could see how the gears inside Atemu's incorporeal head were turning slowly to process his words. There was still distrust in those gleaming irises, but the spirit did stop being as threatening as he was and Yugi could feel how his mental trembles eased every so slightly.

"_Fine_", the tanned male whispered and his companion sighed loud in answer, before he laid back down and grabbed his second pillow.

"Glad you see it my way. Now, get out before Yami calls the psych-ward on me for talking to myself. Unless you'd like to watch how I jerk off, your choice", Yugi muttered and he couldn't help but grin as he felt the tingle of Atemu leaving him be.

"_No thank you_", were the accompanying words with the spirit's departure and it made the shorter male hum in acknowledgement with a brighter grin spreading his lips, before he snuggled his pillow once more. He shouldn't... Really shouldn't... But couldn't help his thoughts either...

/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. I promise that _eventually_ everything will make sense, but not yet. Also, yes, I am having fun with this idea. **

**Hopefully everyone will have a lovely day and I'll see you again in chapter three. Byebye!**


	3. English Class

Hi all! Welcome back to another chapter and I'd like to thank my reviewers for their words upon the last chapter. To my _Guest_ as I cannot reply to your reviews: Happy New Year too and I am very glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully this one will give you some of the answers you seek :)

There are currently no warnings coming to mind in regards to this chapter, just that Yugi is OOC, but we al knew that already... right?

Also, I forgot to add it (which is usually the case), but as a disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

/\/\/\/\/\

It was a shame the curtains had been closed, as that made everything darker than he wished it to be, while it also prevented him from seeing the stars and Atemu sighed softly as he gazed at what he couldn't touch to show him what he wanted to view. His incorporeal body prevented him from living properly and he sighed softly as he returned to linger just outside the hallway leading towards Yugi's door instead of the curtain-covered window he had stared at previously. Perhaps nothing would happen, perhaps his paranoia was uncalled for, but he couldn't let anything happen to the other man he would never meet. Others couldn't see him after all, nor could they hear him. He was tied to the Puzzle and the prison it truly was.

Taken from his reverie, Atemu turned towards the small hallway leading towards both bedrooms as well as the bathroom in between them when he heard one of the doors opening. "Where are you?", was the soft whisper from the baritone voice he had listened to all week whenever the pale man had been remodelling his new bedroom. What else did he have to do, when there were little distractions? He couldn't leave his prison and go outside... the golden pendant made him stay indoors where he could only look at the sun and never feel its warmth.

He was set in motion, however, as the pale man left his bedroom. His crimson eyes were open, yet unseeing, although that didn't matter. Atemu had tried not to pry, which was why he had listened to the many voices inside the apartment only without showing himself, but this time he stepped in front of Yugi's door as their new roommate reached for it slowly. "Where are you?", was the question again and the spirit sighed while he gently led the magic from the Puzzle seep into his soul.

"_Don't_", he warned kindly, as he knew what could happen... Their new companion would be scarred for life, even if Yugi was currently asleep. There was no need to treat another person this way, there was no need to give him a fright, even if his host's words had sounded true. He would obviously wake him if Yami was about to make a motion to become dangerous, but for now, he let the magic build up while a golden eye appeared on his forehead. "_You don't need to be here_", Atemu continued gently, even if he wouldn't be heard and for a moment, the pale hand rose into the air as if to oppose. It made the spirit summon more of his magic, to form a blockade as best as he could and the long fingers halted mere inches from his unreal being while those crimson eyes kept staring at him without seeing anything.

There was a slight tilt of Yami's head, before the other male blinked slowly and lowered his hand. "Where are you?", he whispered, before he headed towards the livingroom and turned the lights on. Atemu merely sighed once more and couldn't help but be perked up when the curtains were moved aside as the pale man stared through the window as well. He turned around then and looked through the room as if he finally had the light to see clearly and Atemu nibbled his lip as he watched the other man's face fall ever so slightly when crimson eyes apparently couldn't spot what they were truly looking for. Still, it gave him the chance to allow for his magic to diminish when Yami sat down on the sofa and touched the book he had been reading earlier that evening as if it would have to do. Again, there was a slow blink, prior to the pale man turning to the first page while making himself comfortable in his seat. Atemu merely watched the other for a mere moment longer, before he turned his gaze to the stars outside and watched them gleam in the dark sky. It was different from where they'd come from and there was little to see, but the ones he could admire were beautiful nonetheless.

"_And as he was forced to walk through the desert sand, he knew it would be for the last time. He knew his life was about to be diminished into nothing for something he hadn't done, but there was no one who would listen. All the evidence had been gathered and the words had been said. He was to be forgotten for a crime he had not committed and it hurt. It hurt to look up to the stars one last time and know he would never join them in their eternal brilliance_", Yami whispered suddenly, breaking Atemu's train of thoughts once more as he glanced at the other male who was looking at the pages he was reading and blinked again slowly. Then, he turned a page and another, before he started to frown ever so slightly.

"Where are you?", was the next whisper as Yami turned another page, but he didn't seem to be able to find what he was looking for, which made him close the book and get up from his seat upon the sofa. Atemu merely stared at the other male as the latter walked away, turned off the lights and left him in the gentle embrace of the stars with silent tears running down his cheeks for a reason he didn't know...

/\/\/\/\/\

Groaning softly, Yugi turned over in bed while his alarm rang at him to wake up. It was a horrid sound, even more so because he hated Monday mornings. It didn't matter he would share his first class with Yami, it still sucked horribly and the pale man grumbled as he hit the snooze button on his radio. It had a cracked screen, which was the sole reason as to why he didn't use his phone as his alarm, before he tried to bury his head underneath the pillow in an attempt to feign ignorant bliss. Still, he could feel the tug of magic while the golden Puzzle gleamed and he groaned when his radio sounded the alarm once more. The spirit knew he hated it when magic would be brought into play, especially because he couldn't return the favour. Atemu was the only one able to use the magic of the Puzzle, albeit it worthless because it had quite possibly made the dead being partially insane after having eaten away all of his memories. To be fair, Yugi thought it was rather pathetic as well as dangerous, which was why he merely glared at the golden object while turning his radio off again.

"Yes, _mum_", he grumbled, although a slight vindictive streak couldn't help but rear its ugly head. "Too bad that's the only thing you can do with your magic, isn't it? Playing around with the radio, hurray", were his sarcastic words, but the Puzzle merely gleamed in return at the same time Atemu remained silent. He had used enough magic last night prior to his mind being absorbed by what he had witnessed. There hadn't been an answer from Yami on what he had said, no matter how many times he had asked for one and eventually, Atemu had settled for watching the pale man empty out his bookcases. Until that had ceased too, which had made the spirit wander back towards the window to watch the stars while their new roommate had gone back to bed.

His mind had been left wandering afterwards, stumped every time upon the black hole where his memories should have been. There was no answer, no nothing, which had made his silent tears even more confusing than they already were. His imagination had probably played with him, considering he had asked the stars for answers ever since Yugi had solved the Puzzle and had made him gain his sanity. It wasn't a time he liked to remember, as he had guarded the shorter man with everything he had at that time. Everything the Puzzle had been able to give him, had been unleashed in order to protect his new life, no matter how much he currently regretted it. His new life meant nothing, after all. He was just a spirit who could only be seen by Yugi... but the sight was currently filled with more anger than he ever thought possible.

His train of thoughts was broken as a dressed Yugi stepped out of his bedroom and left the door open, which made for cooking noises to come through and Atemu sighed softly as he felt a longing to have that. It had been a wish ever since he had been wandering through the game shop with a clear mind, which had given him views of a normal life he would never have. He was stuck and it currently made him refuse to see what would quite possibly turn out to be a good breakfast. Anything someone else other than Yugi made had to be good, although Atemu didn't want to bother as he hoped to fall asleep soon. It would sometimes give him dreams, although they were ones that always slipped from his mind like water would from his hands. He treasured them and needed them, but could never touch them.

"Morning Yami", was the greeting Atemu heard from his host, but didn't bother to register. Crimson eyes, however, looked up from cooking bacon and eggs while pale lips curled in a friendly smile.

"Morning and I hope you don't mind me making breakfast in the morning. It's the meal I always look forward to... Would you like some?", Yami asked in return while amethyst eyes were looking at the eggs in the frying pan next to a few pieces of bacon and the shorter male couldn't help but wonder if his roommate had been making that all for himself _or_ if he had anticipated for Yugi to say yes.

"Sure, I'd love some and gramps used to say the same. Can't start a day on an empty stomach, although I have tried to prove him wrong on occasion. Did you sleep well tonight?", Yugi asked while he sat down at the bar, prior to letting his eyes linger upon the black tank top Yami wore. It was a fitting one that showed off his roommate's great physique and amethyst irises lowered to the dark jeans underneath, before the shorter male was able to pull them back up towards his plate.

"Well, aside from me sleepwalking again, I had a good night's rest", Yami answered, which made Yugi frown slightly, before he straightened the expression. "I'm really glad you had your door locked, as mine was open when I woke up earlier this morning... Together with my bookcase having been cleared out almost entirely", the pale man continued gently while he gave one half of the cooked breakfast to Yugi. The other half was deposited upon his own plate at the same time the toaster nearly fired their bread towards the ceiling.

"Feisty", Yugi commented with a raised eyebrow and it made both men chuckle softly prior to Yami sitting down at the bar as well. "Although you're welcome. I promised to lock my door and I'm not about to go behind your back. What good will that bring?", he asked with a small shrug, even though it made him feel the tug of magic lashing out at him. It was easily ignored, however, as to him it was just Atemu on his conquest to becoming the lecturer of mankind. He had better things to do than listen to some dead spirit stuck to a Puzzle... and him, as he was the vessel to host the cursed being.

"None, I'm afraid, but I'm still grateful you did", Yami answered in between bites and Yugi nodded as he savoured the taste of his breakfast. It was better than any his grandfather had ever made and it made him swear to attend the early meal every morning from now on. Crimson eyes merely gleamed while they watched their roommate for a moment, before they returned to their own meal. It was a quick, but nice one and Yami smiled as it was followed by gathering up the last of his supplies. His tank top was covered by a dark red, light-weight shirt as he didn't want to walk around feeling half-naked on his first day at college while Yugi marched back into his bedroom to pick up his own things.

"What did you do?", was his soft question as she stared at the golden Puzzle on his night stand, but it merely gleamed slightly while remaining silent. "Atemu, stuff the magic gleam of innocence where the sun doesn't shine and give me a real answer. Or are you unable to do so because you're not a real man?", Yugi continued while crossing his arms over his chest and he could feel the angry tingle surging through his veins even though there was no answer. He didn't need one, for he knew how Atemu felt. He was the spirit's vessel, after all, and that came with certain... assets. One was a link between their minds and at first, it had been helpful. Whenever he had needed Atemu's help, he had been able to call out across it. Nowadays, it was a liability, because it was very hard to keep things from one another. They were getting pretty good at it, but strong feelings or thoughts would still be able to cross over into the other man's mind.

"_What do you want to hear, Yugi? That I do not believe your 'innocent' claim of waking Yami was real?_", Atemu asked as he appeared before his host with his arms crossed in front of his chest as well. Yet, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants without a top and he could see how it aggravated Yugi to no end. It made the amethyst eyes gleam with anger, but the tanned male merely looked down upon his host, even though there was only an inch of difference in their height. It was their confidence, however, that made the real difference and Yugi knew Atemu had more of that than him. No matter how much he had grown in the past two years... the spirit looked at him as if he had fought and won a war. Something Yugi would quite possibly never accomplish.

"It was real, so what did you do? Yami said he had been sleepwalking and I told you to wake me when he was going to do something dangerous!", the pale man hissed under his breath while he grabbed his college books and stuffed them into his shoulder bag.

"_Exactly, but waking you when he was about to do something dangerous would have been useless as he would have entered your room if I had. With some magic, I was able to steer him away and then there was no need to wake you"_, Atemu answered, his eyes unwavering and dark while Yugi glared at him.

"You... You stopped him from going into my room?! What the hell did you do that for?", the shorter male asked as he felt his anger bubbling inside his chest and he let it stream across the mind-link he shared with the spirit. Atemu should know every ounce of anger and hatred Yugi felt for him. It was his own fault, after all.

"_I wouldn't let him go into a lion's den without him knowing what he was about to get himself into. It would have been inappropriate to wake you, as you had no right to endanger this man",_ was the calm answer, although Yugi's anger was returned to him with full force. They were fuelling each other while their glares deepened.

"This is not a lion's den, Atemu. I would have woken him up!", Yugi argued back with his amethyst eyes gleaming, but they couldn't match the rose-red burn. Atemu had practised it for years, quite possibly while he was trying to murder their enemies by making them go insane or perhaps even before he was locked inside the Puzzle.

"_You might have, but afterwards, Yami wasn't in any kind of danger, which is why I let you sleep. He started to read without actually seeing the book he was reading. He was looking for something... or, someone, to be more specific_", Atemu clarified, even though he still didn't understand it himself quite yet. Who had Yami been looking for and what had his quote meant?

"What the- You were stalking him?", Yugi asked, which broke Atemu's train of thoughts and he snorted in return at the ridiculous statement.

"_No, Yugi, I'm not like you. I was merely watching over him in case I had to wake you up like you asked me to_", the spirit answered with a small shrug, as if to say he wasn't interested and he wasn't. He had better things to do and he tilted his head in annoyance when Yugi didn't seem to catch the hint.

"You are a pain. You should have woken me up in the first place", were the heated words, but again, Atemu gave a small shrug of disinterest.

"_Not really, considering he wasn't in any danger. You words were very specific on that matter, but that's something you'll probably won't grasp for a while to come. Good day_", the tanned male countered, before he vanished from view. The Puzzle was perhaps an object he was bound to, but it still gave him the rest he needed. No matter he was dead, he still liked to rest his soul as if he was about to sleep. Especially if he had touched upon his magic and he had used a lot, which tired him out.

"You- You son of a- Get back here! I wasn't done talking to you yet. What do you mean Yami was looking for someone?", Yugi asked in confusion as he grasped the Puzzle, but it remained silent while he glared at the single engraving of an eye staring back at him.

"Yugi? Are you all right? You're muttering and we'll be late if we don't hurry", Yami's voice called from near the front door and the shorter male sighed with an angry grumble, before he set the Puzzle back down. As he did, a crack between the pieces felt rough against his fingers and he gave a jolt at the feeling, before he set it down completely.

"I couldn't find my book, but I'm coming!", he called out while the ghostly feeling of his soul hurting remained and he glared at the Puzzle one last time, before he picked up his bag and practically leaped from his bedroom to join Yami at his side at the front door to slip into his shoes. Leaving his jacket at home, considering it was still warm enough, the shorter male couldn't help himself as he felt disappointed with the fact his roommate was wearing an extra shirt. It didn't take away from him being good-looking, but Yugi preferred the sight of more skin. Especially the back of Yami's neck, as that had looked very kissable during the week his new companion had been furnishing his bedroom.

It had been a good sight to have seen sweat trail down the pale skin at the same time muscles had flexed whenever Yami had been assembling or painting and Yugi smiled as he allowed for his mind to linger upon it while they made their way down to the ground floor. "Sorry, it is sometimes my habit to talk to myself when I'm looking for something. I'm not mad, just a little crazy", the shorter male offered on their way down to distract himself ever so slightly and crimson eyes looked at him with amusement at the same time Yami laughed softly.

"That's a relief, considering from where I was, it sounded as quite the discussion. You had one too before going to bed, right?", the taller male asked as they made their way out of the apartment building and upon the crowded campus grounds. Cyclists and skateboarders were about to break someone else's legs while cars and motorcycles were being parked in their designated lots. Some took a few more lots than really necessary, but nobody really cared as they hurried towards one of the three college buildings.

"Ah, yes... I- Did you understand what I said?", Yugi asked, but Yami shook his head while raising his shoulders in a small shrug.

"Not really and I am not one to pry, considering I have my own dysfunction that can be very upsetting to a lot of people. Which is why I am still grateful for you accepting it", Yami answered in return and he received a relieved smile in return, prior to Yugi trying to keep up with him.

"Well, it doesn't hurt anybody, right? Neither does my habit, so I promise not to call the straight-jackets if you promise the same", the smaller male commented and again, Yami laughed, before he nodded his agreement.

"Promise", he said, prior to avoiding a skateboarder trying to get the free reign of the footpath. It was only karma he nearly slammed into a teacher afterwards and Yugi couldn't help but grin. How did someone even dare and attempt to run his new roommate over? There were many more hours he'd like to spend on admiring the perfect body that was now living in the same apartment as him.

Shaking the thought away as he had to catch up to the taller man once more, he also looked at his watch to see if they were going to be very late. "Ah, Yami... My legs are not as long as yours and if we keep running like this, we'll be ten minutes early", Yugi commented, but crimson eyes looked at him with amusement while his roommate was smiling handsomely.

"You are but an inch shorter than I am, if not less and I am not running. I just happen to prefer to be on time for my classes, especially as I already missed the entire previous week. Yes, with special permission, but still... I missed it nonetheless", Yami argued in return, although he did slow his step ever so slightly because it was getting busier near the door and he didn't have the intention to be squashed just to be able to get inside.

"Do you even know where to go?", Yugi asked in an attempt to steer the conversation away from his own body and short legs, even though he had brought it up in the first place. Crimson eyes looked back at him, before Yami sighed softly.

"You have little faith in me, don't you? Trust me, I know exactly where I'm going. Perhaps I missed my classes, but I didn't spend all of my hours redecorating my bedroom. I did investigate the entire campus and memorised each location", Yami answered, although while Yugi stared at him, he turned on his heel to march up the staircase and up towards the third floor.

"Wait, wait, I didn't mean it like that!", Yugi called out as he followed, considering he had no clue where to go. Not even after he had studied the floor plan the entire week, which was why he'd condemned it to the bin after growing tired with the damned piece of paper. Grasping Yami's arm as they neared the correct door, he inhaled for breath prior to straightening so he could face the other male. He could feel how other students were staring at them for their looks, but crimson irises ignored them completely while there was a tilt of Yami's head to signal he was waiting for an answer.

"Look, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that. Of course I should have know you wouldn't have wasted all of your free hours to merely redecorating your new bedroom. From what I've seen you're very serious with whatever task your given, so I should have known you would have tried to make up for last week even if you didn't have to go to any of the classes. Please forgive me?", Yugi asked while raising his eyebrow to gain a hopeful expression while Yami's stare still condemned him to the dog house.

"You couldn't have known, we only met each other last week, but your apology has been accepted. You're right, I take all of my tasks very seriously... _too much_ sometimes, although that is currently irrelevant. I was just teasing you", the taller male replied, before his lips turned into a crooked smirk which made Yugi's knees feel weak. How could someone be so handsome and not know it himself?

"Nerd", he teased back with a small shove in order for Yami to get out of the way, but the latter merely laughed pleasantly while following him into the classroom.

"You bet", was the retort and Yugi rolled his eyes towards the ceiling while he chose a seat upon one of the higher levels and far away from the black board down below. Yami didn't mind following the shorter male to a table of his own, where he unpacked his belongings gently while the teacher came in with a few other students. He immediately set up his own equipment for lecturing them in their English class, prior to asking for order in the room.

"Good morning, everyone and I am pleased to see you've all made it through your first week. Hell can truly begin", the young male joked while he unfolded a sheet of paper and glanced at it at the same time nervous chuckles sounded from his students. "I'd like to start with roll calling, if you don't mind. It's my way of ensuring I receive my pay-check at the end of the month, so even if you would mind, don't even start", were his next words as his blue eyes gleamed with joy, although it was answered by a few groans at the same time other students chuckled some more.

"Bethany Cooper", he started gently while working down his list a little more seriously and Yugi gently opened the bottle of water he had brought with him to take a sip. It was September, it was early and yet, it was hot. "Yugi Muto", was the call of his name and he quickly rose his hand while swallowing.

"Present!", he called back as the teacher glanced at him and he smiled apologetically, although that seemingly wasn't registered while the older man looked back to his sheet of paper and continued down the list.

"Yami Sennen", were the gentle words, but they still made Yugi choke on his drink as he heard it. His amethyst eyes glanced at his roommate in disbelieve, even though he wouldn't be able to word it, before he coughed again while Yami looked at him weirdly.

"Present", the taller male called back, before he turned his gaze back upon Yugi. "Yes, _Muto?_", he asked to signal his companion didn't have a very common name either and he wouldn't be made fun of. There was a limit, but Yami rolled his eyes while his roommate seemed to gasp for breath after nearly killing himself.

"S- Sorry, I just hadn't thought your name... You know, I once read it was a cursed name", Yugi brought out as softly as he could without their teacher noticing, but that made twin elegant eyebrows raise in more confusion than they already were and the shorter male sighed softly in discomfort. This was awkward, after all... "A few months ago, we had to do a paper for history and I decided to choose Egypt, because it's nice and easy. There is plenty to choose from. I read the name 'Sennen' and that it was believed to be a cursed name", Yugi continued while keeping his voice down and he sighed again when he received a shake of Yami's head at the same time the other rolled his brilliant eyes towards the ceiling.

"You shouldn't believe everything the internet tells you", Yami replied, before he turned around in his seat slightly to indicate he was going to focus upon the teacher and he quickly turned towards the page in their book to end their conversation. Yugi sighed softly behind his back as he did, but there was nothing to be done about it. They could discuss it later _after_ class, considering he was not going to be kicked out of his first one and he was glad the shorter male followed his lead when he pointedly continued to ignore the amethyst eyes glancing at him.

Not that Yami could completely focus, although it was for an entirely different reason currently than when he had been at the apartment. Right now, it probably was because he could feel Yugi sneaking glances at him, which were slightly uncomfortable, but they were simply like the rest of their class. Ones he could ignore if he really tried. People were looking at them, probably trying to find the slight differences which they could muse on while the teacher was explaining them their current subject. Yugi's glances, however, were quite the same as they had been throughout the entire week and easily set aside. But they were different from what he had felt whenever his roommate hadn't been at home. It was different from his dream which he had woken up to this morning.

He couldn't grasp the images, nor could he understand the words, as the dream had been a jumbled mess of him surrounded by water. An endless dark ocean of water with only the stars to accompany him, before he had been flying and horse riding, which both were equally as odd. His sister had tried to teach him the latter, but their father had refused point-blank up until his death. Afterwards, he had been taken care of by the library more than the family that had sort of adopted him and learning how to ride horses had been pushed aside. Yet, the stars had always returned as much as the ghostly feeling of being watched... of being _near_ someone and it hadn't left when he had woken up earlier that morning.

The fact he couldn't place the feeling worried him and he gently scribbled on the edge of his paper while watching his teacher intensely. He had already gone through these classes at the library, but the younger man near the blackboard was a lot funnier than the ancient one who had taught him previously. At least this one was able to keep his attention for a longer period of time as well and Yami chuckled softly at another small joke when the bell started to ring to signal the end of class. Getting up, he hadn't felt Yugi's stare for a while either and his smile remained while he gently closed his books as well as his notebook, which snapped amethyst eyes away from the image his roommate had been drawing: an inverted pyramid with an eye in its centre.

/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

**Thank you all very much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. I want to wish everyone a lovely day, evening or night's sleep and I will see you back in chapter 4. Byebye!**


	4. Silent Activity

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to anothe chapter of 'A Thousand Years', although I do admit that this one was lying around for me to find and realise I hadn't updated yet. So, here it is and I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Caution, however, is advised. This chapter will end with Yugi x Ryou shipping and them having sex. It is quite noticeable as to when it will start, so if you wish not to read this: stop when everyone says good night to one another.**

**Other than that, this chapter is giving more insight in characters while I made an attempt to give Yami some social contact with one of Yugi's friends. Oh dear... What have I done? **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 4**

/\/\/\/\/\

He couldn't feel the breeze coming through the opened window, nor could he smell the fresh air, but the stars were brighter as he didn't have to stare through the glass. They were gleaming back at him at the same time they withheld the answers he was looking for, but Atemu merely sighed softly as he continued to plead them for something he could use. Something to trigger his memories, to give him something worthy while he made certain to spot robbers in time. Especially as Yami's unseeing eyes were staring up at the stars as well while the latter was leaning against the windowsill.

The pale man had been walking around for the past few nights in search of his mystery person, which had become quite usual together with the fact he'd open up the curtains, before settling down on the sofa with a book. It had alarmed Atemu ever so slightly when Yami had opened up the window tonight and he had almost woken Yugi in case their roommate would have jumped, but there hadn't been a need. Crimson eyes were merely looking at the sky like he did every night and the tanned spirit smiled slightly while he switched his gaze back from his companion to the stars above.

"Where are you?", Yami whispered, as if he too was asking the gleaming lights for answers they wouldn't give and rose-red eyes glanced back at the pale man unconsciously. The other hadn't said anything else about the stars being the last thing his fictional person would see and Atemu still had troubles figuring out why he had felt the silent tears run down his cheeks. The main problem was the fact he couldn't discuss it with anyone else and the other was... that he wasn't sure how to describe his reasoning for all of it feeling so 'real'. He was a spirit, after all, nothing should feel 'real' anymore, but this did. As if it had spoken to the darkness that was his mind. It had definitely worked wonders on his imagination and Atemu sighed softly as he tried to push his thoughts away.

"_They wouldn't answer him back. Not as he begged them for answers or raged at them for the unfairness of it all. He was not meant for her and once more, a vase shattered against the painted wall. The curtains billowed in the summer evening breeze as the silence suddenly engulfed the room, although there was his ragged breathing. Again, he looked at the first stars and asked them for a reason, but they merely gleamed and remained silent while a gentle hand touched his shoulder. It calmed him as he looked to his left and felt sorrow overwhelm him at the warm, understanding gleam in the eyes of the one he did love_", Yami whispered softly while his unseeing eyes were trained at the stars prior to the pale man blinking slowly while he leaned away from the window and averted his gaze.

As before, Atemu stared at his companion while he felt a tug inside his being he couldn't place, yet, there was something familiar about the words. There were no images, it was just a feeling he shouldn't have, but experience either way. The pale man even frowned as if he was processing his own words, but it was over before the tanned spirit had fully grasped the notion of his own thoughts and he watched how Yami walked away from the livingroom. On his way out, he turned the lights off, but left the window open and Atemu sighed as he turned towards it while contemplating on if he should wake Yugi for this dilemma. The stars were beautiful, however, and the incorporeal male continued to stare at them throughout the night, until the first lights of day arrived.

He didn't even need to wake Yugi, as he could hear how Yami woke up from his sleep with a soft murmur, before the pale man's feet made soft contact to the floor. Tired, Atemu stayed hidden, like he did every day as there would be no one to talk to even if he tried. With the sun out, he would rest and have his dreams to accompany him. Still, he listened to the soft mutter of annoyance when Yugi's roommate found the window open and he couldn't help but smile as the gentle voice reached him. He was lulled to sleep with the sounds of Yami cleaning up his room and he wished his host would remain asleep just a moment longer. Just so he could enjoy the soft whispers in the otherwise silent apartment.

Not that either Yugi or Yami could hear his wishes and the shorter male of the two groaned softly as he turned over in bed with his alarm sounding once more. It was a sound the other male heard as well and crimson eyes gleamed slightly while the taller man re-arranged his books back into this bookcase gently. He had taken quite a few off the shelves, but they were all in neat stacks which made it a little easier to get everything done. Luckily he didn't need to hurry this morning, as he'd only have a painting project this afternoon, although nothing of the sorts could be said for Yugi who was eventually forced to rush through the apartment when he got out of bed later than he should have.

"Son of a-!", came the loud curse, which made Yami wince ever so slightly, before he sighed softly and merely shook his head. Stomping could be heard as well as Yugi muttering under his breath as he dressed himself as quickly as he could prior to slamming his bedroom door shut rather loudly.

"Sorry Yami! Morning Yami! Bye Yami!", were the three quick greetings as amethyst eyes hastily looked into the other occupied bedroom where the pale man was looking up from the covers of one of his books, but he missed the sight of his roommate prior to the front door falling in its lock as well. It made the crimson-eyed male shake his head once more while he finished his work, although he couldn't help and smile with the presented silence. Especially as Yugi's friend would come over tonight to game with them and although Yami was looking forward to spending time with other people, he wouldn't have minded being alone either to read a book in the comfortable chair of his bedroom.

Then again, it would only be for the best if he would befriend Yugi, as having a stranger for a roommate would ultimately be a bad choice. Still, he couldn't get accustomed to the noises inside the apartment or the banging of doors. It sometimes made him miss the silent library even more where he had his own little living space granted to him over the course of years. This little bedroom would never be the same, but it would have to do and with that thought, Yami got off the floor. Still dressed in sweatpants and a simple top, he walked out of his bedroom, only to halt in front of Yugi's.

As he did, he frowned slightly and wondered why. For a moment, he questioned what he felt, as if there was a ghostly wall preventing him from entering and he slowly rose his hand to see if there was. The sudden sound of his phone noisily interrupting him made him jump and Yami chastised himself as he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. Padding back into his bedroom to fetch the device from underneath his pillow, he unlocked the screen to glance at the message from Yugi while he _finally_ made his way out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen.

It was still a habit to get up early, as the library would need him and Yami sighed softly as he tried to find an answer to Yugi's message. _I'm glad Ryou is still coming over to play games with us and I can't wait to meet him properly – Yami_, were his final words, before he pressed the send button and laid his phone down atop the kitchen counter. They had already retrieved plenty of snacks, quite more than they would possibly eat during the night to come, but the pale man didn't mind as he opened the fridge and took out what he needed. Milk, eggs and butter, before he grabbed some flour, baking powder, sugar and salt to start with the batter for his pancakes.

He still remembered Yugi asking him several times this week if he wasn't some miracle send from above, considering the shorter male claimed he couldn't cook and Yami grinned ever so slightly while he made his own breakfast before leaving the leftover pancakes to cool down so they could be eaten later. Afterwards, he took a shower and made sure he had all of his equipment necessary for his class later that day and he sighed softly as he set his alarm and enjoyed the silence surrounding him with a good book. He made notes, sometimes while he was reading, but other than that... nothing. Just peace and tranquillity while he got caught up in the story. So much so, he detested his alarm and Yami sighed as he laid a bookmark between the pages before he uncurled himself from his position upon his seat. For a moment, his legs protested and he stretched them while popping a muscle in his back, before he laid the book down upon his seat and left the apartment.

He didn't come home until much later, although the sun was still out and he smiled when Yugi greeted him with bowls filled to the brim with snacks while there were a whole other set of drinks both atop the counter and inside the fridge. The livingroom had been cleaned entirely while the livingroom had been set up to accustom three people who would game the night away and Yami was glad he had been given enough practise in the racing game these past few days as well. Even though Yugi said there was no need to worry as his friend Ryou enjoyed board games over anything else and would probably bring his own. He quickly redressed into something both comfortable as well as differently appropriate, but what Yami hadn't expected was the kiss shared between the two men.

"Hello love", Yugi whispered as he hugged the white-haired male and he meant it as he enjoyed the moment with Ryou's arms around him in return. "Long time, no see", were his next words as he pulled away so he could introduce his roommate to his best friend, although he blushed when crimson eyes were glancing at him in slight confusion. They were beautiful, like deep pools he wished to be lured to and quickly, the amethyst-eyed male tried to find another thought to keep his mind busy.

"Sorry about that. Yami, this is Ryou, he's my best friend. Ry, this is Yami, my roommate and currently the person you'll need to thank for me still being alive", Yugi teased and he nibbled his lips as he could still remember the taste of the taller man's chicken curry from yesterday. It had been a gift from god, so to speak, although he couldn't be more pleased that the slight awkwardness he had created last Monday had been lifted.

"Friend? Don't you mean lover?", Yami asked softly while he shook hands with Ryou, who blushed an even deeper shade of red than Yugi did and crimson eyes gleamed slightly while pale lips were curled in a kind smile.

"No! No! No!", came the call from both men and Yami rose his eyebrows in question, before he glanced from one male to the other as he waited for an answer. Ryou's blush merely deepened while he muttered he couldn't believe his friend hadn't told his roommate the truth while Yugi's cheeks were equally as red. Still, he slung an arm around the white-haired man's shoulders with a smile on his face.

"Ry and I are not lovers, but we do engage in sexual activities with each other. Calling him 'love' is just a fond nickname and yes, it does keep people away _I_ don't want to be in my best friend's neighbourhood", Yugi clarified slowly, before he nibbled his lips as he saw understanding dawn upon Yami's face the more he said.

"I see... Well, each his own", was the taller man's answer and Ryou sighed softly in relief for not being kicked out or looked at weirdly. The relief was shared by his best friend as Yugi exhaled slowly as well with a small nod of his head.

"Yes, sorry for not telling you... But, you won't have any troubles from us, I promise. Ry lives on his own on the other end of town, so when we want to meet up, we'll do so at his place", Yugi promised, although he couldn't help the slight disappointment washing over him when there was relief upon Yami's face after his words. Then again, he didn't want to share his roommate with anyone else, so it might be for the best to leave the fun things at Ryou's until he could 'practise' them with Yami instead. Which would be far more fun if he really thought about it and Yugi smiled through his slight fidgeting.

"Thank you for your consideration", the taller man merely answered while the relief bloomed in his heart and he smiled with gratitude at the two men before him.

"Your welcome, and you don't have to worry. Ry will be sleeping here tonight, but nothing will happen. Plus, he's going to kidnap me tomorrow for shopping. After this week filled with classes and homework, I will need to mentally prepare myself through lots and lots of gaming", Yugi muttered with an apologetic grin and he chuckled when the white-haired man shoved him gently.

"It's for me, jackass", Ryou answered in return, before he focused upon Yami and smiled. "Sorry about that and I am glad you're the one keeping him alive. Yugi can't cook to save his own life, but he says you've been creating wonderful dishes. He also mentioned you like board games, so I brought an RPG-game with me for tonight if you'd like to try it", he continued while gesturing towards the bag he had set down near the front door so he had been able to hug Yugi properly. Crimson eyes lit up at the idea, as the taller man was glad the subject of 'friends with benefits' was cast aside and he tilted his head in curiosity while Ryou picked the bag back up and walked towards their livingroom table.

"It's true, I do enjoy board games a lot more than the console games I've been playing with Yugi up until now, even though I'm glad I received some practise. Still, I am unfamiliar with RPG-games aside from reading about them. Is it a hard game to play?", Yami asked with a certain interest in his voice while they left the amethyst-eyed man in the kitchen at the same time Ryou started unpacking with a grin on his face.

"Absolutely not and, as you've probably read, there is always a Game Master you can ask your questions to so there is no need to shy away from this board. Also, I have taken new character sheets with me, which is the reason as to why I am earlier than I had planned at first, but we'll need to make new characters which will stick with us. I'll explain you everything", the white-haired man said and Yami chuckled softly while Yugi joined in and started to talk about the character sheets. Ryou continued to set everything up, which was even more interesting as Yami gazed at the mechanics that made the certain parts of the boards flip over while there was also a small town in the corner where the roofs could be removed from certain houses.

"These are Non Playable Characters and they make up the town as well as people who give quests to explore the dungeon", Ryou said while he pointed at certain characters prior to waving his hand at a certain location of the board, "and by exploring the dungeon or performing these quest, you can level up your character to make it stronger. Each story gives you more difficult tasks and stronger monsters to deal with, but you also gain advantages yourself", he continued while Yugi showed it to Yami on the character sheet and the pale man nodded as he began to understand the concept.

The library had never really been a place for games and his youth had been rather lonely as well, but there had been a certain sense of satisfaction sometimes to figure out how games worked. Although he would also admit to reading manuals simply because there hadn't been anything better to do. Studying had been a serious cause and yes, he had been better at it than the other few students attending his classes sometimes, but it had been quite lonely. After all, he was but adopted and had been treated differently all his life.

"What is the ultimate goal?", Yami asked as he looked at the character sheets while Ryou was setting up his laptop that would calibrate the winning percentages as well as give them a story to follow. Pre-made quests and probability causes were already calibrated within the system, at least, that's what Yugi told him.

"Well, the ultimate goal is to obviously defeat the evil entity within this game: in this case that would be a demon named Zorc. Although we will quite possibly not get there tonight, considering he is many levels above us and you'll need a special quest for it. The first few levels are just to get used to not-dying and to try and level up our characters so we can make money and gather resources to vanquish the Boss Monsters in the first few stages", Ryou explained while he showed character sheets on his laptop and Yami read them, before nodding as he understood. They all filled in their own sheets, which Ryou entered into the laptop at the same time Yugi explained him everything he could come up with about the dice, about the world they were in and what was to be expected.

It was fun, Yami couldn't deny that as they struggled their way through quests while being set back by their death several times. The scenarios were good, as was the complete story line, and the pale man could feel how he was drawn into the game with every bit of the story unfolding before his eyes. They talked, while whooping with relief as the throw of the dice was in their favour and they laughed while snacking upon the delicious things Yugi and him had bought earlier that week.

"So, Yami, where are you from? Is it all right to ask?", Ryou asked while they waited for their new quest to load and crimson eyes focused upon the white-haired man at the same time Yugi topped up their drinks.

"Of course it is all right to ask, although I have been all over the world. I grew up in a small town in Khemet first, before moving out to the Dalmascar region when I was twelve. I was already versed in English and I do have to admit, it was quite easy to adapt to my new living areas in Valencia. Still, when I turned sixteen, I moved to this apartment in the Aziri Regions and now it will be my home until I pass for all the certificates I signed up for", Yami answered, before he tilted his head when Ryou couldn't stop bouncing in excitement.

"You've lived in Valencia? Where? I come from the city myself and it was such an amazing place to live", was the thrilled reply, although his accent had given him away many hours ago. Still, the grand city was spoken of afterwards, while they discussed their favourites spots to visit as well as in what region they used to live. They talked about Ryou living on his own and if he was enjoying it as well as his choice of tuition; which was in the cooking department. "But eventually I want to own my own chocolate shop while making my own creations", the white-haired man continued and Yugi grinned in excitement.

"Trust me, you'll never want to leave again when he has his dreams come true", were the teasing words from the amethyst-eyed male and Yami laughed, before they both made Ryou promise to bring something over next time he came for a visit.

"I promise, I promise", Ryou eventually chuckled and they joined in on his mirth while continuing their game well passed midnight. It wasn't until they all started to yawn more often than they were able to pay attention, the three of them decided to quit when they had finished one of their more difficult quests.

"Do I have to get up? This sofa is quite comfortable", Yugi whispered while he pried his eyes open in an attempt to stay awake and there was a soft chuckle, before Ryou whacked him with a pillow.

"Yes! Considering I'll be sleeping on the sofa, so get off", the white-haired man retorted, but that made his friend sit up slowly with a nibble on his lower lip.

"Actually... You're staying with me in my bedroom", Yugi replied gently, which made Ryou's eyebrows raise in question, before he glanced between both roommates to see if he had heard right. Yami gave a small smile while he placed their used glasses atop the kitchen counter with a soft, guilty sigh escaping his lips.

"Yes... You see, I have the tendency to sleepwalk during the night and I don't want to give you a heart attack which is why we were going to ask if you wouldn't mind sharing a room with Yugi. You see, it may be I won't walk around the house tonight, but I might also suddenly turn up next to the sofa and stare you into a fright", Yami answered the questioning look and he felt the corner of his lips twitch slightly with another guilty smile while Ryou stared at him in understanding.

"I see... and you won't mind if I'll stay with Yugi? I mean, obviously nothing will happen now that you know we are a bit more than best friends, but still... You don't mind?", the white-haired man asked, because he just wanted to be sure. Yes, he could keep his hands off of Yugi's body and he wouldn't want to scare his friend's roommate either, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"No, don't worry about it, it's fine. Absolutely fine", Yami asked, although the other two men could hear a soft sound of relief upon his voice and Yugi smiled while he made Ryou stop cleaning up.

"We'll get it tomorrow, Ry, don't worry. It's bedtime now", he muttered with another yawn and his friend joined him with another nod, relieved to know Yami wouldn't mind them sleeping in one room. He was given one of Yugi's pyjamas in order to get changed into something comfortable in the bathroom, prior to everyone sort-of sharing the place to brush their teeth while trying to stay awake.

"Good night", the trio said in unison as they parted their ways, prior to doors closing and locks turning. At the sight of Yugi doing so, Ryou rose his eyebrow in question while the other male smiled kindly.

"Yami knows how to open up doors", was the soft reply and the white-haired man nodded in understanding while he crawled underneath the sheets on one side of the bed. It made him shudder as Yugi joined him, especially as the warm body pressed itself up against his own. The night had cooled the room to a comfortable temperature, but Ryou nibbled his lip when the heat rose without him wanting to.

"We promised not to do anything", he whispered as softly as he could, but there was a small feral smile upon Yugi's lips, before they attached themselves to his cheek and jawline.

"We did, but I also missed you. Fourteen days isn't funny, Ry and you know how silent we can be. Gramps never noticed anything", Yugi whispered in return, prior to pressing a soft kiss to Ryou's ear which made the other male tremble and amethyst eyes gleamed warmly at the reaction. Only then did he pull away from his friend slightly, so he could glance into the doe-brown irises that were both hesitant as well as excited and pale lips curled in a smile while Yugi caressed the rosy-red cheeks tenderly.

Warm hands grasped his own gently while Ryou leaned into the touch, before he pulled his lover's face closer to kiss the inviting lips. It was exciting to kiss him while knowing there was someone else in the apartment who wasn't supposed to hear them. It was a thrill to have those warm hands upon his body while he crawled on top of Yugi's lap to feel more of the heat he wanted. "I'll bottom", he whispered after breaking their kiss and he shuddered again when that also made him lose his shirt.

"My pleasure and I promise to be careful. Malik never is", Yugi whispered in return while his eyes darkened at the sight of the bare chest before him and he quickly discarded his own pyjama shirt, prior to kissing Ryou's paler skin. It was soft and exquisite, which he loved to touch with both his lips and his hands as much as possible. His desires made him lick the pink nipples, before he took one into his mouth and suckled upon it, even though it made his partner whisper a shuddering breath in his tri-coloured hair.

"He's not like you, no", Ryou answered softly while he squeezed Yugi's shoulder to make sure the other would continue his gentle ministrations while he rolled his hips to entice the other man's penis to rise. To show itself so it could come out and play. The gesture received him a soft gasp against his skin while warm hands found their way towards his hips and Yugi chuckled softly while moving his lips towards Ryou's jugular.

"Not too quickly, my love", was his soft whisper, which received him an excited grin prior to his white-haired friend rolling his hips excruciatingly slow. To make them both feel every inch of the movement and again, Yugi gave a breathy moan as softly as he could. Perhaps this wouldn't be a good idea, but on the other hand... Perhaps it could make Yami change his mind about joining them. He'd love to run his hands across the firm chest and he would beg to be bottom while anticipating the reveal of the taller, naked body. He would love it to have those crimson eyes looking at him and Yugi smiled as he kissed Ryou just a little more while the blood rushed south as fast as it could. Another roll made him tighten his hold upon his lover too, but he wished it were someone else's hips that were making the motion.

Not that he could understand what was wrong with him, because both Ryou and him had discovered their bodies with the two of them since roughly a year ago. They had figured out what would make the other gasp, moan or scream in pleasure and Yugi rumbled deep in his throat as he suckled upon his partner's nipple again. Hands tightened upon his shoulders as the gasps came in a short breath, while the white-haired man trembled as he stilled his hips. He allowed for himself to be laid down upon the bed and he had to bite his tongue as Yugi pushed their groins together in want. Just the way he liked it too and Ryou clenched his teeth together as he ground back against the other body on top of him.

"Nngh, Yugi... Inside, please", Ryou begged as hands groped his ass and squeezed the cheeks, which made him arch his back and feel Yugi's hard flesh far more prominent than before. Especially as his lover nipped his shoulder, before those amethyst eyes glance at him. They are accompanied by a smirk and the white-haired man kissed his partner on those devilish lips while he clasped Yugi's face between his hands.

"Feisty, Ry... I thought slow and careful would do it?", Yugi whispered after breaking the kiss to gasp for air, but doe-brown eyes were gleaming with certainty while gentle hands wiped his plastered blond bangs from his face.

"Those were your words, but I- It is as you said... F- Fourteen days are too much", Ryou stammered back while his blood was ringing in his ears, but he didn't care as he watched Yugi's smirk turn tender, before he was given another sweet kiss to the lips.

"Absolutely. I'll get my stuff", the other male replied back kindly, before he slowly crawled off of Ryou. In the process, he took his partner's pants with him, so he could look at the trembling body waiting for him and it was a heavenly sight. Amethyst eyes gleamed proudly as that was what he had accomplished so far, with a wonderful orgasm to come quite soon and he shuddered as doe-brown irises watched him carefully while he undressed himself. Opening the drawer of his night stand afterwards, he trembled again while Ryou's hands caressed his bare backside at the same time he picked up a condom and a bottle of lube.

He moaned under his breath when those hands found his penis and Yugi glanced back at his partner to see the teasing grin spreading upon Ryou's lips. It made him chuckle as he handed the white-haired male the condom, before he tilted his head with a smirk. "If you want to touch it so much, you can dress it up", he whispered against the pale ear, before he kissed the appendage and nibbled on the edges. It made Ryou gasp for breath, but his doe-brown eyes gleamed as Yugi joined him back upon the bed.

Lube spread across pale fingers easily afterwards, even though the amethyst-eyed man could feel his hands trembling while Ryou's warm palms were stroking his penis from top to bottom. Every inch was seen to while he pushed one of his slick fingers through the ring of muscles and he wriggled it to make his partner tense up with pleasure. Muscles trembled while Ryou murmured another moan through his clenched teeth, before he was kissed again. A second finger joined soon enough, considering he was still loose from meeting up with Malik this week and doe-brown eyes gleamed as the scissoring began. Quickly, now he was still sane enough, he opened the condom to slide it across the hard penis waiting for release, before he moved his hips back against the penetrating delight of Yugi's fingers.

It made him shake his head as he knew he couldn't cry out the way his lover liked it and he wouldn't, he would keep their act a secret from the other male on the opposite side of the hallway, but he had to ride back upon the threesome spreading him apart. Until it suddenly stopped and doe-brown eyes met amethyst, who were gleaming darkly with lust and Ryou shuddered as he nodded in understanding. He allowed for his lover to spread the lube across the condom with a large amount and the white-haired man rumbled in appreciation.

Yet, with Ryou lying back down, Yugi wondered if he'd ever see Yami in the same position; with his legs spread wide and a hard erection waiting to be touched. It increased his lust and excitement to think of it and he caressed his partner's pale legs tenderly, before he pushed his penis inside the willing body. Teeth clenched together to stop the pleasured cries from escaping two throats and Yugi trembled as he watched how Ryou stuffed the sheets against his face. It would be a shame not to hear those lovely sounds from the white-haired man tonight, but he could imagine them. He could even imagine his own as he started a slow and gentle rhythm.

How would Yami make love to him? What kind of position would he enjoy? Yugi groaned as the thoughts entered his mind, before he swallowed thickly. His penis throbbed inside Ryou's tight entrance and he gave another slow push to make sure he wouldn't hurt the other man. Slow and gentle would draw it out too, although he wasn't sure for how long tonight. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins as he knew this activity had to remain a secret, but it added to his excitement. It added to everything to know there was a sense of danger to what he currently did with Ryou.

He didn't care as his mind continued to switch between images while pale legs were wrapped tightly around his hips and Yugi sped up slightly to give Ryou's prostrate the stimulation it needed. The quicker snaps were driving him insane as well and he held onto the other male for dear life while he pushed them closer to the edge. Closer and closer with each and ever push and he could hear the cry through the sheets as Ryou's body clenched around his own as the orgasm washed over them. Muscles trembled and locked in place as Yugi pushed his penis as deep into his partner as he possibly could while at the same time he continued to hold the white-haired man who trembled and held onto him in return.

Gasping for breath, Yugi remained where he was while Ryou removed the sheets from his face in order to kiss every bit of skin he could find. He raked his hands through the tri-coloured hair and he adored the man who had made him feel this way, before he nodded slowly and his lover rumbled prior to pulling away from him. It was a loss he had to take, but the white-haired man sighed as the tingles continued across his skin while he watched how Yugi got rid of the 'jacket'. It made Ryou giggle softly, as it was their own made-up word from more than a year ago when they had both been _very_ new to all of this. He still remember how clumsy they had been... and look at them now. Enjoying each other more than one could imagine. It made him smile as Yugi returned to his side with a fresh pair of sheets, prior to them kissing as they enjoyed their bliss just a moment longer.

It made them sleepy and the amethyst-eyed male smile in return while Ryou cuddled up to him. On the night stand, the golden Puzzle gleamed, but Yugi rose his middle finger towards the object prior to closing his eyes with a smirk on his lips. He had this, not Atemu and soon, he'd allow for his mind to linger a moment longer upon the images of Yami's body. Ryou would always be his number one, but his roommate was a different story altogether and Yugi couldn't wait to try him out. For now, he'd dream of it. _Pleasantly_.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review if you can. It would be an honour, although I also hope everyone will forgive me for not updating BD as I had promised. As stated in the drabble I posted recently, I'm simply stuck to a certain degree, but as soon as the magic happens, I promise to post the chapter.**

**Either way, again, thank you for reading this one and I hope to see you all again in chapter 5 (my personal favourite so far). Byebye!**


	5. Meeting You

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of 'A Thousand Years' and I hope you will enjoy it. It is a long chapter with a lot of explanations, but I also had a lot of fun writing it. Mind you, however, that while I use the Ancient Egyptian religion I have also given my own twist to it. I have changed certain names of gods, but they should still be clear. **

**I did this because of making it easier for myself to write Atemu's history in later chapters. I simply couldn't fit him into the original timeline of Ancient Egypt, at least, not the way I wanted. So, without messing around, I decided to just make my own world for it. **

**If you do have any questions, please feel free to PM me and or else, enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 5**

/\/\/\/\/\

He couldn't help but shudder, even though his host and Ryou had long since left to continue their 'playtime' elsewhere, but Atemu could still feel the disgust lingering upon his unreal skin as it made him sick like it always did. He had tried to escape it, by leaving the Puzzle, but the mental link between Yugi and himself had let him feel everything. It had made the act imprint on his mind, like so many others before, and it still made him feel digusted. As if he had done something utterly wrong and the tanned spirit took another shuddering breath while he enjoyed the silence of the apartment.

Night had fallen once more and after having rested the entire day, he was about to enjoy this moment without his host to the fullest. It would be dangerous, as Yugi had pointed out to Yami earlier that day, for there wouldn't be anyone in the house capable of waking the sleepwalking man, but the worries had been waved away with a comforting smile. Even if he didn't want to, Atemu could see why Yugi admired the curl of those pale lips, as it had even been able to make him feel at ease. Yet, unlike his host, he didn't feel like fantasising about Yami in the worst possible ways.

Yes, his voice was a pleasure to listen to, as it was calming and soothing while the pale man was beautiful. No one could deny that, but that didn't mean Yugi had the right to lust after his roommate like a depraved animal. Especially not as he'd likely get his way the entire weekend he'd spend with Ryou. 'Shopping' was just an excuse, after all, one Atemu had heard many times before. He would only be pestered by the images across the link, although it was easier to put up a mental wall right now to block them as Yugi was further away. Even if they could only be separated like this for a mere forty-eight hours, it was easier to ignore him and the activities he was currently engaged in. As well as had been, considering Yugi had claimed Ryou as his 'partner' as soon as they had arrived at the white-haired man's place.

All Atemu currently knew was that another of Yugi's 'friends' had joined in on the party and he shuddered again when a ghostly feeling of their sexual act leaked through the link. Strengthening his mental blockade, Atemu sighed as he wished the curtains were open, as gazing at the stars would help in taking his mind off everything else he didn't want to think about. His thoughts were pulled away from his wish almost immediately, however, when he turned towards the sound of Yami's door opening in the hallway with the soft whisper of his soothing voice.

"Where are you?", was the question and rose-red eyes watched how Yami tried to open Yugi's door, which was luckily locked this time, and Atemu sighed a breath of relief when the pale man stopped his attempts of entering a room he shouldn't _want_ to be in. Pale fingers laid themselves against the wooden object for a moment, however, before Yami blinked and turned to walk into the livingroom. As was usual, he turned on the small light of the kitchen to illuminate the way for his unseeing eyes and Atemu smiled at the habit, prior to whispering a soft word of gratitude when the pale man opened the curtains as if it was the time of day for it.

Sighing another breath of relief, the tanned spirit moved his gaze towards the stars while Yami started to rummage around the house ever so slightly. He removed a few books from the bookcase, prior to putting them back in when he couldn't find what he was looking for and Atemu grimaced as he wished he could help the other man. What or who could his companion be searching for? Especially considering he had already been looking for this person, book or object his entire short life... The spirit couldn't help but sigh once more as he realised his own memories were just as lucrative to find as the mysterious thing Yami had lost and that saddened his thoughts as he begged the stars for answers like he did every night.

As he did, there was a soft and deeper intake of breath from within the kitchen behind him, but Atemu wasn't alarmed by it. He had seen Yami move towards the sink to run some water and the intake of breath was usually followed by another soft murmur. It was why he didn't move, aside from the tilt of his head to see if another star would tell him what he wanted to know.

Yet, crimson eyes widened in surprise behind his back and pale hands grasped the first things they could. The glass Yami had been holding shattered upon impact with the wall, which made Atemu freeze with a small "_Uh-oh_", escaping his lips, as the object had been thrown right through him. It was why he slowly, ever so slowly, turned towards the pale man standing in the kitchen and he swallowed thickly when those normally sleep-filled crimson eyes were staring straight back at him.

"Oh my god", was the soft whisper of disbelief and Atemu knew he should leave, but Yami rose a threatening finger towards him while rounding the kitchen counter. "No, don't you dare disappear on me! Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here?", were the quick questions and Atemu inhaled as a small frown made it upon the pale man's face. Exhaling as he remained, he knew he shouldn't. He should leave, but a part of him whispered in his ear. At last there was someone talking to him, even if it would be an interrogation. Someone could see him and it would beat the silence-

It made his unreal heart skip a beat as the realisation of his words hit him. "_You can see me? Hear me?_", he asked in return while Yami had come closer as if to inspect him, but it made Atemu shudder, because those burning crimson eyes were truly looking straight at his soul.

"Yes, I can... Who are you?", the pale man asked as his frown deepened and for one moment more, Atemu opted he should leave, but he couldn't as a pale hand tried to touch him.

"_You can't touch me, as I'm dead. My name is Atemu and I am a spirit bound to an object in this house"_, the tanned male answered softly and he could see how a small blush crept up on Yami's cheeks at being caught, before it vanished. The pale hand was lowered again, but the questioning gaze didn't leave the pale man's face.

"An object? That means you're either a lingering spirit reluctant to leave or a cursed one who cannot leave", Yami surmised and this time, Atemu's eyebrows rose in question.

"_How would you know that?_", was his question in return and for a moment, the pale man nibbled his lip in worry. Then, he slowly sat down upon the sofa and patted the seat beside him to ask if the spirit was willing to follow his example. Even though he made no dent upon the fabric, Atemu followed up on the request either way.

"How much do you know of what I told Yugi?", Yami asked first, considering it would spare him time if he didn't have to recite everything and he tilted his head when rose-red eyes continued to watch him intently. Quite possibly the same way he was doing with the spirit, which was why he didn't comment.

"_Mostly everything. Yugi... is my host and even though there are thoughts left unshared, whatever you have told him while being in this house has also been heard by me"_, Atemu answered and he watched how confusion slipped upon the pale man's face, before it was cast aside for later. He could see the gears at work and he could see the burning desire to ask another question, but the spirit felt a warm sense of gratitude when his questions were seen to first.

"What I didn't tell Yugi is things about the place I grew up at or the family who raised me. It is why I am not surprised or scared to see you, because I grew up in an organisation that wishes to protect mankind from things they are not yet ready for or don't understand. We are called the _Federation of Keepers_ and by working at the library, I have become a Keeper of Information. I keep stories about demons, spirits, magic and other unnatural things hidden from the human world together with my colleagues", Yami started and he smiled when Atemu nodded in understanding. "That also means I know things, which is why I asked you if you were a lingering spirit or a cursed one. With my work at the library, I have permission to read the books available to me and perhaps with them, I can help you find your peace", the pale man continued, but that made rose-red eyes gleam sadly, before Atemu sighed and got up to start pacing around the room slightly.

"_It is true that I am bound to an object and both Yugi, as well as myself, know that I am cursed to it. Yet, more than that I cannot tell you, as I do not have any memories before my wakening. Even the first few months are hazy, although I know I have done terrible things to protect not only myself, but my host as well. Yugi tried to find answers concerning the object or me, but he couldn't",_ Atemu answered, while he kindly kept out the fact there was a moment of anger between his host and himself. Yami didn't need to know that, as it was not of his concern. "_I appreciate your willingness to help me, but I'm afraid there is nothing you can do_", the spirit continued softly, which made crimson eyes gleam slightly in challenge while Yami rose from the sofa.

"I'm sorry you have been left in the dark, especially because a spirit that wishes to cross over needs answers. What does the object look like?", was the soft question and Atemu hesitated for a moment. Would he bring Yugi in danger if he'd describe the Puzzle or could he trust this man? His prison was made out of pure gold, after all, and each piece was possibly worth quite a lot of money. Yet, the curious glance in crimson eyes was genuine and warm, which made him cave before Atemu's mind had fully formed a protest.

"_You may find it odd, but I am bound to a puzzle in the shape of an inverted pyramid with an eye engraved on the front-_", was his gentle answer, but as he started to explain, Yami's face slackened in disbelief, before the other man tried to find his words to reply. It made Atemu halt and stand on edge, with a slight touch of magic brewing in his being in case he had to defend himself.

"Y-You are bound to the Sennen Puzzle?", was the soft question in return as Yami finally found his voice and he watched how Atemu straightened in both defence as well as curiosity.

"_You know its name?_", the spirit questioned in return and slowly, the pale man nodded in answer.

"Yes. It's a golden puzzle which is said to house a lot of powerful magic. In the old days, roughly three-thousand years ago, it was used to settle a war. The powers were too great, however, and they nearly wiped Khemet off the surface. That's why the Pharaohs buried it and made secret families watch over them, who are currently called the Tombkeepers and are a part of my colleagues as well as my family. But the book never said a spirit was tied to it", Yami answered softly and if he had a heart, Atemu was sure his own would stop this time.

"_Book?_", he questioned and again, the pale man nodded, before he started to move.

"Yes, a book I once found in the library. It has quite a history, as I received the greatest spanking ever for trying to read it. Still, I kept trying to look for it, even without sleepwalking and that's why my sister stole the book and brought it to me without my adoptive father finding out. She said it belonged to me, but there is one downside... The last twenty pages or so are missing", Yami said while he motioned for Atemu to follow him to his bedroom. The spirit did, although he stopped near the doorway as he didn't want to break the pale man's privacy; no matter how curious he was. He watched how Yami walked towards his bookcase seamlessly, before he picked a book from the shelf without having to look for it.

"You may come in", Yami whispered softly when he turned around and could see how Atemu wasn't sure if he truly was, but at his gentle words, the spirit came closer either way. His rose-red eyes were burning with a longing and desire to know more, which was why the pale man opened the book gently. "I've read it hundreds of times and can almost recite everything written about the Puzzle. The first part of the book speaks about the war and about the fact a sacrifice was needed to make what we know as the 'Sennen Items', seven objects made from gold and with the engravings of an eye in their centre", Yami continued gently as he turned the page and showed Atemu the image. It was a stone slab in the shape of a sarcophagus, but it had several dents in it to showcase an item belonged inside.

"There are very few pictures, as there were rogues among the ancient Keepers and some of the items have gone missing. Still, the book says all of them contained great power that shouldn't be wielded by anyone without a strong enough will to contain what they can unleash. Ancient scrolls, which have been translated over the years, speak of a devastating war which blackened the land of Khemet in the most cruel ways. It was why the Sennen Items were buried underneath the sand and their existence was wiped out. Drastically, with burning villages and murder if necessary", Yami said while he continued to turn the pages, until he came to one which held a drawing of the Puzzle.

"The book says the pyramid was the strongest item and has therefore never been stored with the others. It was kept hidden, but not in its complete shape. Hence why it was named the Sennen Puzzle, because scrolls said it was shattered so that nobody could ever complete it again", the pale man continued while a transparent tanned hand reached for the pages of his worn book gently. It was old and some of the pages were damaged, but Atemu didn't care as he stared at the image of his prison. It looked innocent, especially drawn on a piece of paper... He knew different, though, and he sighed softly while Yami continued to look at him closely. The look was one that said there were questions, but that the pale man wasn't sure if he should ask them. It made Atemu smile ever so slightly while he glanced at those burning crimson eyes in return.

"_Yugi completed the Puzzle two years ago, but he told me he had been working on it for more than eight, before he was finally able to assemble it. He had been having trouble with bullies and on the night of my awakening, something bad had happened. The details are foggy to me, as I wasn't in the right state of mind... You're right, the Puzzle does contain a lot of magic and I used it to protect both Yugi as well as myself, because he fused our souls together when he put the last piece into the pendant. He is my host, as I cannot live without him, but he cannot be without me either. Not for more than forty-eight hours that is", _Atemu started softly and he watched how Yami sat down upon his bed slowly. Without realising it, he followed while he thought back upon that time.

"_At first, Yugi wasn't entirely sure what had happened, he just had black-outs whenever I took control of his body and mind, but after a while, he started to realise things were different. He was afraid of me and to be fair, who wouldn't be? All of Yugi's bullies have ended up in an asylum because of the magic I unleashed upon them, but my host started to talk to me eventually. It calmed me down and made me aware that I didn't know anything about myself. Whenever he asked me a question, I had no answers, so he started looking for one. All he found out was that the pyramid is called 'Sennen Puzzle', but aside from that... nothing",_ Atemu continued while those crimson eyes continued to stare at him.

"It's true there is little information on the Sennen Items, basically because they are so dangerous. With Yugi and you tied together so closely... He must either have a very strong soul or you're protecting him from the magic within the Puzzle", Yami surmised while he crossed his legs with the open book still in his hands. Gently, he leafed through the pages, as if he would suddenly find something new with the information he currently had, but he knew there wouldn't be any answer.

"_Both, but the magic is strong and slowly seeping through no matter how much I try to stop it and your book is right, no human should be dealing with this. There are moments when I remember what I have done and it frightens me as it felt good. Any kind of conscience is turned off and all you want with the power is to protect yourself. Doing so, however, means you will destroy your enemies, which is why it's not very hard to believe Khemet was nearly ruined. If one starts to see everyone around him as enemies, things will go wrong very quickly"_, Atemu answered with a sigh and he glanced at the pages Yami showed him. He tried to touch them, only to be disappointed with the fact his incorporeal body wasn't meant to touch anything.

"You said Yugi and you used to share his body. Do you still do that? How does that work? Do you mind me asking?", Yami asked with a small, worried frown upon his brow while the questions spilled from his lips. Yet, Atemu smiled at him kindly, prior to shaking his head.

"_No, it's quite all right. Just like myself, you have questions and without breaking Yugi's privacy, I can answer as much of them as you want. You have given me information about the Puzzle I thought I'd never have and if the magic keeps seeping through, both Yugi and I will eventually cease to exist. It is why I refrain from taking over as much as possible, except in cases of emergency, because of the darkness that inhabits my prison. When we do 'change', our souls are switched and that means mine is inside his body while his is inside the Puzzle. That will leave him open for danger and it's something I didn't realise before. Yugi has a strong spirit, but it's pure and light, so an easy target for the dark magic within_", Atemu explained softly while Yami turned another page when the spirit was done staring at the one he had opened previously. Again, the see-through hand tried to touch the image of the stone slab and the pale man saddened with a small sigh.

"What if we try to find your memories? What will happen then? Will you be set free?", was his soft question and he tilted his head slightly when rose-red eyes looked at him with uncertainty.

"_I don't know... the Puzzle doesn't talk to me and my prison is a chamber filled with staircases and doors of which most I cannot pass through. It's a prison which holds the answers, but will not give them up freely and it doesn't speak of itself. It doesn't tell me anything", _Atemu tried to explain, which made Yami bite his lip slightly. The act made the spirit smile ever so slightly with a sense of reassurance. "_Please, there is no need for you to worry about me. I have come to my own conclusion that the Puzzle is probably my prison for performing a horrible crime and that means I am not allowed to be set free. It's truly Yugi someone should be worried about, as he is currently alive and has a very dark kind of magic watching him from over my shoulder", _the tanned male reasoned softly, but that didn't sit well with Yami as he watched the spirit in his room. His rose-red eyes were warm as they glanced at the pages of what might be a part of his past and the pale man sighed as he could also see the sadness they tried to hide. So close, yet so far were the right words for this moment...

"Perhaps it is a prison, but the Puzzle hasn't been completed for the last three-thousand years. Even if you have performed a crime, I believe that term is too long to be justified as a means of punishment. You say the Puzzle has an interior... what does it look like?", he asked softly and for a moment, Atemu frowned in question until he saw Yami was serious.

"_Why would you like to know that?_", the spirit asked either way, because what kind of information would it tell Yami? Would he be able to use it against Yugi? The pale man already knew quite a lot, what if knowing more could lead to their destruction? Yet, Yami rose from his bed to pick out another book from one of his shelves prior to showing a warm smile filled with excitement.

"There could be clues inside the Puzzle only you have access to, as the ancient Khemetians had a tendency to depict everything in their life with drawings and paintings. From the simple chores like pottery to the works that were for a Pharaoh, whom was their King. There are countless of tombs filled with images of how their lives were like and yes, I am hoping the magic of the Puzzle has allowed for something akin to that as well. Traces of how it was made and of why you are bound to it", was the gently reply back, although Atemu couldn't help himself as the excitement upon Yami's voice was contagious. Would there be answers within the Puzzle he had cast aside previously? Or had misunderstood for having a different meaning?

"Unless there is nothing but doors and staircases?", Yami whispered softly and he sounded dejected while he continued to hold onto his book. It made Atemu's unreal heart hurt and he gave a small, reassuring smile at the same time he relaxed ever so slightly.

"_There is something... The Puzzle is mostly devoid of anything, but sandstone walls, looping staircases and doors. It is a magical labyrinth and defies any form of natural laws. Yet, one of the walls depict an image with beings surrounding a giant pair of scales", _Atemu answered softly and he watched silently as Yami rejoined him upon the bed while flipping through the pages of his book as fast as possible. He stopped rather suddenly, prior to turning a few more pages until he turned the book and showed it to curious rose-red eyes.

"Something like this?", he asked as he showed the spirit the photo of a piece of papyrus depicting a large set of scales joined by two half-human, half-creature like beings. The other was a monstrosity of different animals combined together, but for the moment, that didn't matter and when Atemu's face slackened ever so slightly with surprise at the same time those bright irises started to gleam in recognition, Yami continued to explain while pointing at the different aspects of the painting. "This is an image of 'The Judgement of Usir', found in the tomb of someone named Hunefer. It shows how the man is brought forward to the scales by the god Anu'i, who then weighs his heart against the feather of Ma'at. If the heart is found to be pure, it will receive the blessing to go into the afterlife. If it weighs too heavy, it will be given to the beast you see here".

"_It looks like it, yes, but this man Hunefer is not on the wall. All I see is this image, of the black-headed god kneeling at the scales while the one writing on the scroll oversees the 'weighing'. The beast lurks nearby while this man looks on", _Atemu started and deep down, a part of him wept because he didn't know who these gods were. They were important and he should know them, but he couldn't recall the necessary information. He had stared at the image for hours, weeks or months since his wakening without knowing what it meant and he looked up at Yami to silently ask for more answers. "_Am I being judged?_", he questioned softly while those crimson eyes looked at the picture at the same time gears were working in overdrive.

"It would seem so... Especially if your bound to the Puzzle and you say it works like a prison. It could definitely mean that this is a punishment for something you have done in the past, although the image might mean you were meant to be given a fair trial by the gods. Or, and this is me thinking out loud, just like my family didn't know you existed... what if the Pharaohs of that time didn't know either? After all, it is the magic of the Puzzle who has made the images. As a consolation?", Yami whispered while he leafed through the old book again with the drawing of the pendant in it. "There are many things I don't know, because this book is missing at least twenty pages. For years I have searched for more specific information as to how and why the Sennen Items have been created _and_ who thought it would be a good idea? All of them are made from pure, solid gold, after all", the pale man continued while he nibbled his lip. Atemu wished he knew the answer to that, but he came up blank while he gently reached for the image of the scales and its companions. Yami sighed softly as he saw the motion and he felt guilty for asking question he should have known would hurt the spirit even more. "I'm sorry", he whispered, but rose-red eyes looked up at him when he spoke, prior to Atemu frowning in confusion.

"_What for? You are currently giving me more answers than I have ever thought I'd have. Yes, there are new questions, new insights... a new fire to the hearth that wants to know who I am or was and what has happened for me to become like this. If I am punished, what for? The desires have grown, but you have given me a sense of myself I haven't had ever since waking up and I don't regret that",_ the spirit answered gently, although he could see that didn't alleviate Yami's guilty feelings.

"Still... I gave you more questions than answers and that's not what I wanted to do. I don't want for you to feel even more in the dark just because I got excited over finding _the_ Sennen Item that this book speaks of", the pale man answered gently and he sighed softly, before Atemu's incorporeal hand tried to touch his own. It was on instinct and not thought out at all, but the spirit did it either way to draw Yami's attention upon him.

"_I'm not deeper in the dark than I already was and your excitement is actually refreshing. Yugi was stumped on the entire subject and the stars aren't giving me any answers either; no matter how long I stare at them. These books and their images, they hold information I would have never gathered on my own and I am grateful for having them. For being able to read them and store them in a ways to make new memories", _Atemu answered kindly and he smiled as the pale man continued to look at him, before a small smile curled Yami's lips.

"I'm glad I could give you something... and if you want I can open up all the books about Khemet that I own so you can read them. Which brings me a question... How do you know English?", Yami asked as his mind came to a halt upon the subject and he watched how Atemu's hand pulled away from his own to 'touch' upon the image of the Sennen Puzzle. His skin tingled almost immediately as if it missed the ghostly feeling, but the pale man set it aside as he watched Atemu smile in a sense of relief.

"_When Yugi finished the Puzzle, its magic took the knowledge my host possessed and imparted it on me. It is why I can understand your language and why certain things aren't as frightening as they should be. A stove, for example... I was very certain I had never seen it before in my entire life, but thanks to Yugi, I know what its function is_", Atemu started, before he frowned in sadness and sighed. "_The exchange of knowledge quite possibly also taught me right from wrong_".

At the soft words, Yami tilted his head slightly, before he pursed his lips in a disagreeing way. "Truly, I don't think that happened. I think you've always known, but your soul was also re-assembled at the same time the Puzzle was put together. It was re-awakened and that means certain parts were far more alert than others. Your instinct for self-protection could be one of them, while the other pieces of who you were, were still getting used to being awake. It was like a shot of adrenaline that kept you going and it was perhaps even heightened by the magic of your prison", the pale man started, although it made Atemu look at him in slight disbelief.

"_There is no excuse for my behaviour upon my awakening_", he answered gently in return while he could feel the dread fall upon him. He had hurt many... he could have hurt his host...

"Well, self-preservation and that of your host in the means of him not being bullied, hurt or worse is perhaps wrong, but it is an explanation. The Puzzle could have easily influenced you as well with its great power as it wouldn't want to be shattered again. Life is precious and that is the instinct you lived upon until your other senses were awakened. Perhaps you were even looking for a safe place to awaken fully after being re-assembled the way you were. A soul is not easy to understand and there are many pieces. Some take longer to heal than others", Yami continued gently, before he tried to touch Atemu's hand in return to give the other male a sense of reassurance. He felt relief when the incorporeal limb wasn't pulled away at the same time those rose-red eyes looked at him intently.

"_You really believe that?_", Atemu asked as a soft warmth nestled itself inside his being and it grew when Yami nodded.

"Yes... Yes, I certainly do", he whispered, before he smiled reassuringly. "You're not a bad spirit, Atemu, especially not because you feel guilt for what has happened. You feel remorse and you feel bad, which is something hurtful spirits are incapable of feeling. Trust me, I have seen bad ones and you do not qualify as one of them", were his continued soft words while the tanned man continued to gaze at his companion with both disbelief as well as a questioning desire to be forgiven.

"There is nothing to forgive, Atemu. You guarded both Yugi as well as yourself... You're still protecting your host from the magic that is within the Puzzle. Truly, there is absolutely nothing to forgive", Yami whispered and the words almost made the tanned spirit shudder, before he smiled with the relief that overwhelmed him. Hours upon weeks and months he had stared at the stars and had contemplated on what he had done. If it had been right or wrong and if it had hurt Yugi... It had been wrong, but that was all right, because their lives mattered too.

His life mattered... For the first time.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all very much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Atemu and Yami have finally met and they also connected. Hopefully I'll see you all again in the next chapter, byebye!**


	6. Monopoly

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter. Thank you, _my Guest_, for leaving a review upon the previous chapter and you're welcome in regards to the chapter. I hope you are having a nice day too with the ability to stay safe :) We in the Netherlands are quite all right currently, but thank you for your thoughts as well.**

**Hopefully you and everyone else will enjoy this chapter as well. I actually really like it, so my hope is you all will too.**

**Again, please be aware that I have used the Ancient Egyptian religion, but gave it my own names here and there for future purposes. It should still be clear as to who is who, but in case there are questions: please feel free to ask. Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 6**

/\/\/\/\/\

It had been hard to stop talking after reassuring the spirit there was nothing to forgive concerning his behaviour upon waking from his cursed sleep and Yami couldn't help it as he had enjoyed himself while Atemu had joined him atop his bed. Books had laid sprawled across the sheets while he'd told the tanned man everything he knew about the things he had read in his life about both Khemet as well as the Puzzle. The latter subject was a short one, yes, but the first one took them well into the night as he loved it to share his interests with the ancient country. Especially because Atemu originated from it and he had showed the spirit all the pictures he could find while he had told of the ancient culture with a smile on his lips.

A part of him was currently still thinking back on the gleaming rose-red eyes which had both been sad as well as excited and Yami tilted his head slightly as he tried to finish the sketch he was currently working on for his college project. Atemu had said he had gotten more information about himself than either Yugi or him had ever found, but the sadness had remained which made the pale man sigh softly. There hadn't truly been anything he could have told the spirit that was solely about him. Only the country or the past life he could have lived, but that one was just as unsure as everything else and Yami nibbled his lip as he continued to draw gently.

Aside from being able to see the slight hurt in those rose-red eyes, Yami had to admit he had truly enjoyed himself. It had been easy to speak with Atemu and to listen to the many question the spirit had had, prior to answering them to the best of his abilities. Even if they had been about his own family and the pale man smiled slightly while he finished his sketch. With the tanned man being a spirit, it had been save to speak of both the _Federation_ as well as where he had grown up. The genuine interest had been warm and kind, which Yami had returned as much as possible while he had told Atemu of his land of birth. It had made even him a little homesick, even though he had been stationed in the Aziri Regions for two years now. Still, he could remember the eternal heat or dreaded cold of the desert while life had been so different.

Putting the thoughts aside, Yami shook his head slightly prior to getting up from his desk in his bedroom to make his way into the kitchen to cook. It would be lasagne today, for which he had already set everything up to make things easy, and the pale man smiled as he set to work. Especially as he would try a different recipe today, even though it was just as good as the other one he liked to make. Still, this one took a little bit more time and it was why it was his 'weekend'-meal, as only then he liked to take the time to make it.

It wasn't until he was finishing up one of the last steps, he straightened ever so slightly, before he turned around to the hallway leading towards both Yugi's as well as his own bedroom. Just in time to see the small golden light disappear from Atemu's forehead, which had been explained as the visible sign of the spirit using his magic. Like so many things which could not be fully explained, it wasn't entirely known where the magic came from. Just that the tanned man could use it while he also had to watch out for it's deep alluring darkness.

"Hello Atemu", Yami greeted either way as he watched the spirit and he tilted his head when he could see there was a certain hesitance residing within the tanned man's stance. He had also changed clothes, which the pale man hadn't thought to be possible, but the dark blue jeans, black top and dark blue jacket from before had been replaced by comfortable black trousers and a black top underneat a dark grey pullover.

"_Good evening... Would you mind if I linger?_", Atemu asked softly while he remained where he was, as he wasn't sure if he'd get the permission. Yami might feel too 'watched', after all and he didn't want for that to happen. The other man had to be able to move freely in his own house, even if that meant he had to stay inside his prison for another few hours. Yet, the pale man smiled warmly, something he had done the entire previous evening, and Atemu could feel how his own tanned lips curled kindly in return.

"Of course not, because this is as much as your home as it is mine", Yami answered, which made the tanned man hesitate again, before he said what was on his mind. Unlike Yugi, Atemu knew his current companion wouldn't become angry for doing so.

"_Not quite, as I don't pay rent. I merely came with my host as extra luggage", _Atemu said and he watched how Yami pursed his lips slightly as if he was thinking about the idea.

"Why, yes... Next time I'll ask Yugi to pay a little extra, considering you also shower, use up a lot of electricity and space as well", the pale man teased while praying it would be appropriate and he couldn't help but chuckle softly to show he meant well while rose-red eyes gleamed at the same time Atemu answered his mirth with a laugh of his own.

"_Yes, plenty of space. Infinite", _was the soft reply and Yami tilted his head with a soft hum while he turned back towards the stove to finish the first part of cooking his dinner. As he did, rose-red eyes gleamed in curiosity as well while Atemu dared to enter the livingroom.

"Infinite... That would cost us a lot of rent, but I'd have a very spacious library for it as well. Still, it also makes me appreciate my current living space and I'd like to share that with you. You are allowed to wander around the house for as much as you want, Atemu. Especially if it can give you peace of mind", Yami answered in return and the spirit smiled as he settled down at the bar to watch the other man cook his meal.

"_Thank you and yes, I'd like to share it as well. Even if there is little I can do... I'd also like to extend my sincere apologies for keeping you up last night. You need your rest to work on your college projects and I shouldn't have interrupted the way I did_", Atemu whispered while he nibbled his lip and looked away from the pale man in seeming embarrassment. Until Yami tried to capture his attention and rose-red eyes gleamed as his companion's lips were curled in a warm smile.

"There is absolutely no need to apologise for that, Atemu. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, because then I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't have been able to talk the ears off your head about one of my favourite topics. I really enjoyed talking to you and if I hadn't, I would have told you so. Besides, my project is finished and I even managed to write the review about a book I was required to read", Yami answered in an attempt to soothe Atemu's worries and he could see the slightly hopeful glance which made him tilt his head to the side slightly. "Truly, if anything... I wish I could cook for you and make you feel a bit more at home", he offered, which received him an awkwardly warm, yet sad smile in return.

"_That would have been a real treat... Yugi says you can cook wonderfully, but as it is, I cannot smell it or taste it. Would you explain to me what a review is about?_", Atemu asked softly with a slight frown, although he was glad to see his companion straighten somewhat while he continued to cook his dinner.

"Well, reviews are either objective or subjective opinions based on what one reads. It can give a writer constructive criticism so he can make his writing better and more open for the public, but it can also give the future reader a 'warning' more or less about the book they want to read. Not all warnings are bad, but when they are constructed in a good way, a review can pull in more readers or they can keep them away from any kind of literature they were about to read", Yami answered while he added the lasagne into a pre-oiled dish so he could put everything into the oven safely. "The book I finished earlier today wasn't bad, but it wasn't my genre either. So I tried to make a subjective review in which I highlighted the good points as well as the bad ones so a future reader will know what to look for. I get paid for writing these reviews and that enables me to pay the rent", the pale man continued and he smiled when Atemu nodded in understanding.

"_Sounds as if you read a lot_", was the soft reply and Yami nodded with a chuckle which was joined into by the tanned male. "_I'm glad you are able to do something you enjoy and earn your money with it as well_", the spirit continued and crimson eyes gleamed warmly as the pale man looked at his companion with a gentle smile upon his lips.

"So am I, Atemu, although I can't wait to get back to the library either after I have received all of my certificates. It is where I truly belong and... I hope that one day I will find where you belong as well. It's why I called my sister to ask her for more information in regards to the Sennen Items", Yami answered while he set the timer and walked around the counter. Atemu joined him as the pale man walked towards the sofa and even though he didn't make a dent, nor had the need to sit down, he did so either way.

"_Your sister would know more about the items than you?_", Atemu asked with a tilt of his head and Yami nodded slowly while he nibbled his lips slightly.

"Yes, she is the head of her department and has done a lot of research in just as many fields. She is the curator of an Ancient Khemetian exhibit which travels around the world to showcase what has been found while she also meets up with other Keepers on a regular basis. Although she is a Tombkeeper, she might know more because she has a different access into the library than I have or she could have heard of them during one of her excavations", Yami explained and he smiled proudly as he told the specific information. Atemu returned the smile while his entire focus laid upon the pale man.

"_She sounds very knowledgeable, although I cannot thank you enough for the information you have given me last night. I can't help but be curious, however, and I hope you won't mind_", the spirit said as he watched his companion lean back in his seat. Yami merely smiled at him at the same time he shook his head.

"Absolutely not and to be fair, I am curious as well. She said she would send over a few documents that might be helpful, as she's currently very busy with setting up her latest exhibit, but... She also asked if Yugi would want to meet her one day. She's very curious to know the man who has managed to solve the Puzzle while she also said there are books or documents she can't simply send over by postage. She'll have to give these to us directly, but that will take a few more weeks", was the kind answer and crimson eyes gleamed with disappointment while Atemu tried to keep his hopes as low as possible.

"_Perhaps it is for the best if we tell Yugi about our meeting first",_ the tanned man replied just as kindly and he chuckled softly as pale cheeks flushed with a small blush.

"Well, yes... Perhaps that would be a wise idea before I get excited about everything else I'd like to plan, because I mean it, Atemu. If my family and I can help you find out who you have been, I will try to do everything I possibly can", the pale man offered once more and he returned the warm smile he received from Atemu after his kind words.

"_Even though I'd appreciate that very much, Yami, you don't have to promise me anything. Especially not if I am a cursed spirit. What if I deserve this imprisonment? What if I have done a great wrong? I don't want to be set free if that is the case", _Atemu replied while he nibbled his lip, before he looked up at Yami who tried to gain his attention by attempting to touch his hand. The digits went right through his incorporeal skin, but the gesture alone made the tanned spirit warm inside.

"If you have been locked inside the Puzzle for three-thousand years, Atemu, then you have every right to be freed from your prison. Trust me, such an amount of time is good enough to atone for everything you _might_ have done, as this curse may not mean anything. You could have also been tricked or it could have been an accident. Finding the information and setting you free is the only way we'll ever know. Plus... it might get Yugi away from the dark magic within the pendant as well while you could be reunited with your family in the afterlife", Yami offered gently and for a moment he could see how rose-red eyes glazed over with a certain longing, but there was a hint of sadness still.

"_If I have family_", was the soft response, before Atemu appeared to take a deep breath. He exhaled it with a soft sigh, before he tried to smile reassuringly. "_But yes, I would really like it if Yugi could be freed from me and my prison. The magic is dangerous for him and I don't want for it to harm him more than needs to be done. If your sister would know how to separate us... I will gladly persuade my host to cooperate", _the spirit continued and even though the words were sincere, Yami couldn't help but wish he could console Atemu more than with words. What was there to say to someone who believed he had done a wrong that couldn't be forgiven? What was there to say to someone who couldn't remember his past? Who didn't know if he would ever see his loved ones again?

There was no time to think of anything, however, as his alarm alerted them to his dinner being finished and he gently excused himself to make sure it wouldn't burn in the oven. Nibbling his lip slightly as he fetched the oven mittens, he turned back to spirit either way. "It will be all right, Atemu. My sister knows a lot, she'll be able to come up with a way to free Yugi", he said and smiled, while mentally thinking "_and you_", for he wouldn't let the spirit suffer either. It didn't matter Yami wasn't sure where that feeling came from, but it set itself firmly in his mind and heart as he promised silently he would help the tanned man. He'd even travel to Khemet if he had to and he smiled some more when Atemu did in gratitude.

"_Thank you_", was the soft response and Yami nodded, before he got his lasagne out of the oven. Setting it atop the stove so it wouldn't scorch the counter top, the pale man tilted his head slightly as he stared at his dinner.

"You wouldn't mind me eating on the sofa, do you? I can eat in the kitchen though... if you want?", he asked, as he wasn't sure how the spirit would feel with seeing him eat while Atemu couldn't.

"_You can eat here and if you want, I can leave. I don't want for you to feel uncomfortable in your own home",_ Atemu answered while he slowly rose from his seat upon the sofa, but he halted when Yami shook his head in return.

"No, please... It's pleasant to speak with you, although I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate me eating in front of you", the pale man replied as an explanation, but the spirit merely smiled warmly while he settled back down on the sofa.

"_That's quite all right, I am not jealous of you enjoying your meal. By all means, I hope it tastes well_", were the gentle words and Yami returned the smile prior to filling a plate he could take with him towards his previously chosen seat.

"If I handled the ingredients correctly, it should taste just like always and not like Yugi tried to convey: 'as if made by the gods'. To be fair, I had a hard time believing he couldn't do more than baking an egg or warming soup in the microwave, but he'll learn. College tends to help you with that the hard way", the pale man said as he chuckled softly and Atemu joined him in his mirth while he partially crossed his fingers. He sincerely hoped his host would learn to take care of himself or the both of them would be doomed to live a very short life.

"_His grandfather was a kind man, but very clear on keeping Yugi away from anything that was flammable for as long as he could. The microwave was an exception in case the elderly man was away for a trip with his best friend to find a new game to sell in his shop_", Atemu explained with a corner of his lips twitching upwards slightly at the same time he shook his head in slight disbelief. Yet, it made Yami perk up either way and rose-red eyes watched the other man with a certain interest.

"Yes, Yugi told me he has lived above a game store. Did the two of you play games quite often?", the pale man asked with a tilt of his head, prior to taking another bite of his meal, although he saddened slightly when Atemu shook his head ever so slightly.

"_Not really, as it is through my games with Yugi's bullies all of them reside in a mental asylum. Plus, I cannot control either the dice, pawns or cards whenever I am a spirit. I will need my host to be able to play an actual game_", was the soft answer and Yami sighed at the same time his shoulders sagged slightly.

"I hadn't thought of that...", he whispered softly while tapping the fork against his lips and he blushed ever so slightly when Atemu rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm sorry, it just... It's so easy to speak with you... I'm sorry.. I didn't want to offend you", Yami continued softly, but the tanned male merely smiled in return while the warmth inside his soul returned.

"_It's quite all right, no harm done_", Atemu answered, but the pale man tilted his head either way with a small shake of his shoulder while his crimson eyes looked away in embarrassment.

"Still... I should have thought of that, especially as I was to offer for us to play a game. With Yugi's knowledge about them within you and with my homework finished, I thought you might like spending time differently than with waiting for the night to come, but we can talk too. What would you like to discuss?", Yami asked while he finished his plate and slowly rose from his seat to take it back into the kitchen. Rose-red eyes continued to stare at him, however, before a thoughtful frown appeared upon Atemu's brow.

"_You would play a game with me? Even though you know what happened when I woke up?_", was the soft question in return and Yami looked up from placing his plate inside the dishwasher.

"Why yes... It's not like back then and I am not a bully. At least, I don't think I am...", the pale man answered in return with a nibble on his lips, although that made Atemu rise from the sofa with a nearly tangible air of confidence as he walked towards the counter.

"_You are not a bully, trust me, I'd know and... I, too, find it very easy to speak with you. There is no judgement in your eyes and you almost treat me human. Nobody does that, because they can't see me, but even though you can; you don't treat me as a dead person either. It would be a pleasure to play a game with you, especially because it won't be a dangerous one. Just for fun, which I haven't done yet ever since waking up_", the spirit said resolutely and Yami couldn't help himself as he blushed slightly while he met Atemu's gaze at the same time.

"You're welcome, Atemu, even though I cannot see you as a dead person. You are here, talking to me and listening to all of my stories. You're asking me questions while answering mine to the best of your abilities. Not a hair on my head would ever classify you as 'gone'. Although we would have to alter any kind of game we'd want to play. All of my own involve dice, tiles or cards", the pale man answered and he watched how his companion nibbled his lip while heaving another fake sigh. Still, it looked so real, it added to Yami's slight believe he would never be able to see Atemu as truly dead.

"_What was the game you had in mind for the both of us to play?_", was the soft question which broke the pale man's train of thoughts and he smiled almost shyly while tilting his head to the side.

"Well, I haven't had a real opponent in Monopoly for years, because nobody wants to play it with me. Still, that involves dice to be rolled and pawns to be moved, so it is a little bit out of the question", Yami answered, before he finished cleaning up the entire kitchen at the same time he stored the leftover lasagne in the freezer gently.

"_You could move my pawn and throw the dice for me. Although I am not sure if I'd be a 'real' opponent_", Atemu answered in return with a thoughtful frown, but that only made Yami shrug casually.

"Real enough to beat", he answered and he laughed when that got him a pointed look prior to the spirit joining him in his chuckles. "But no, Atemu, I can't throw the dice for you. That would definitely feel like cheating", were his next words as he managed to calm his mirth.

"_I really don't see you as one who would cheat, Yami. Especially not if you're picking out a fairly strategic game that is based on the luck of a pair of dice. I would trust you with my throws_", Atemu replied while he hoped his companion would see through with his plan. Just a normal game... no life or death situation, no bullies, no nothing. Just simplicity at its finest.

"Thank you, Atemu, but that would also take away the fun for you. No, if we are about to play a game, there should also be some interaction between you and the board. It wouldn't be fun for you otherwise", Yami protested softly, although his mind was racing to find an answer to their problem. He truly hadn't thought this through and he should have been more considerate. What had he been thinking?

"_Perhaps you'll think of something else then?_", Atemu asked and crimson eyes were indeed dark with thoughts while the pale man made his way back to the sofa, prior to altering his route to stand in front of the bookcase both Yugi and himself had filled up with more games than books.

"Well, I was trying to come up with something, but there is little that involves me not cheating. We can't play Scrabble, because we'd be able to see each other's letters and we shouldn't. We can't play cards for the same reason and Clue is out of the option as well", the crimson-eyed male complained softly, especially because Atemu had sounded dejected for not being able to play anything and that hurt. Why, he wasn't sure, but it did make everything far more real. Or unreal, considering the spirit wouldn't be able to enjoy himself the way Yami had planned for them.

Still, he couldn't help himself as he slowly picked up a box of Dominoes from the bottom shelf at the same time his mind was working in overdrive. Rose-red eyes were staring at him, as if they were trying to figure him out, but Atemu remained silent while Yami nibbled his lip and tapped his fingers against the carton box. "We could use these", was his soft whisper as he lifted the lid and placed the tiles atop the coffee table.

"_Use?_", Atemu asked while he sat down atop the sofa as he watched the tiles being spread out before them and he blinked slowly as the black dots looked like the eyes of a dice to him.

"Yes, I think so. If we would leave out the blank one as well as the single one eye, we are left with twenty-six tiles that carry the same numbers two dice can throw. If I turn them over and shuffle them... do you think that would work?", Yami asked as he could see Atemu catching up on his train of thoughts and the tanned male leaned in closer while pale fingers expertly flipped the tiles to show their back cover only. Luckily, they were all without damages and rose-red eyes watched carefully as his companion mixed them up across the table top. "Pick one", were the soft words and the spirit couldn't help but smile as he pointed at one of the tiles with a small hopeful flutter inside his being that prayed this would work.

"_Seven_", he whispered as Yami showed him the tile, before pale fingers laid it back to shuffle it among the others. When he stopped, he looked expectantly at Atemu, but the spirit could only glance at the equal covers while he had no idea where his previous tile had hidden itself. Yet, he pointed at one either way and laughed when it was a total eyes of five. "_This would work perfectly_", was therefore his answer to Yami's earlier question and the pale man grinned, before he set the tiles aside ever so slightly in order to make room for the board game he wished to play with the other male.

Atemu merely watched as he set everything up and his rose-red eyes gleamed warmly while he tilted his head as he watched the tiles being shuffled once more as well. "_Funny... Yugi never tried to do this_", were his soft words, although they escaped his lips without him wanting to and he glanced at his companion while Yami looked up from his work.

"Never?", was the soft question and he watched how Atemu heaved another fake sigh, but the other man had to consent his words rang with truth.

"_Not really... He didn't try to think out of the box like you just did and he took gaming very seriously. Aside from that, he also did have some memories of when I made all those people lose their minds and it wasn't a nice thing to remember. It was why he was scared of me and why we didn't talk the first few months. Especially not the way you and I are currently talking to one another", _Atemu explained gently, while he wished to close the subject. Yugi and himself were not very friendly to each other at the moment, but Yami didn't need to worry himself about that. It would resolve itself eventually...

"Well... I am glad we're talking and I am open for suggestions in regards to topics, although I'd like to know which pawn will be yours first", Yami said with a small smile and Atemu returned it just as kindly, prior to looking at the characters before him. "Everything was made for me by a colleague of mine when I was about to leave Khemet. That's why it can be different from the information Yugi has about the game", the pale man continued while he could see how rose-red eyes were staring at everything spread out across their coffee table.

The pawns each represented a god or important piece of the Ancient Khemetian culture while the streets were either tombs or places that had been just as famous. It was hard to choose from the eight different pawns, but he eventually chose the jackal, as that had been the image staring back at him while he had been resting throughout the day. He had asked the black-headed all of his questions, but no answers had come... The painting had been just as silent as the stars were every night, but Atemu wasn't afraid of the drawing as he currently knew what it meant thanks to his companion.

Yami merely smiled as he chose the cat-like pawn himself, prior to them both picking out a domino-tile to decide who would go first. "_The one who gifted you this was extremely good at creating the atmosphere... Does it remind you of your previous home often?_", Atemu asked as he glanced at the board again and he wished he could touch it. He wished he could remember the structures that were their 'streets' to buy, but nothing came to mind while he looked at them.

"Yes, it does. The images remind me of the desert heat and the freezing nights while a part of me also remembers the things I have seen. All of these are a part of our culture, not just my own, but of every human and yet... the magic they harbour, the secrets they hide... That's for us to know. No matter how much the internet will speculate or how much archaeologists will dig, they will never find the true answers. It is sometimes a shame, but our current world isn't ready for that yet. Nobody is ready for the amount of information saved from all across the globe, taken from libraries before they were either washed away or burned to the ground. Their mystery is enough for now", Yami answered softly while he glanced at the images upon his board, before he shuffled the domino-tiles once more in order for Atemu to pick one out.

"_Does your sister prevent a lot of information from being found out?_", Atemu asked curiously as he watched how Yami moved his black-jackal pawn the seven spaces he had received from his domino-tile.

"She used to do that as a Tombkeeper, but currently, she is more or less trying to find information about items that actually belong to us. Even over time, grave robbers have stolen from us and every now and then, we still hear of objects or other things that we need to make sure return to our libraries. This is your chance card, by the way", Yami said as he presented Atemu with the card without reading it. He watched how rose-red eyes scanned the words, before the spirit nodded.

"_It's one I can keep for later",_ was the only hint Yami received and the pale man chuckled softly, before he chose a tile for himself so he could start his own game. He was able to buy one of the 'streets' and afterwards, he shuffled the tiles again so Atemu could pick one out.

"_Do you know what she's looking for?",_ the spirit asked curiously and Yami hummed softly while pursing his lips ever so slightly.

"Just a little, because most of her job is a secret one. I know she's looking for ancient items, which is why she's setting up all the exhibits in different museums; she hopes someone will be interested in speaking with her. But, whenever we meet up, we talk little of the work she does. All I know is she succeeded once in retrieving an item she was looking for, but hasn't been lucky since", Yami answered while he exchanged Atemu's money for a 'street' the tanned man wished to buy, prior to advancing his own pawn.

"_Too bad it's a secret_", the spirit replied as they tried to get through the first round in order to make things more exciting. He could already feel the thrill of not wanting to end up on Yami's tiles and he smiled as he neared the end way too slowly.

"It is, especially because I would have known if I was still working at the library. Because I am currently at college and working to gain my certificates for the short courses I have chosen, they have 'suspended' my work for the time being. Which sucks... It feels like I've been kicked out- Oh, that's my tile", were his sudden words as Atemu groaned and Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the soft sound escaping the spirit's lips. It was followed by a sigh, before he was allowed to take the required 'rent' from the other man's pile of money.

"_My savings are running rather low if I keep this up_", Atemu muttered darkly, but karma was on his side as well a few 'dice-rolls' later, which also enabled him to buy another street. It made Yami sigh in as much despair, though they laughed as they chased each other across the board and the tanned male smiled as he didn't feel neglected. He didn't feel alone and he was having fun, even though his companion had to do all the moving. It was a thrill to hold his incorporeal hand up and it made him laugh a little more when he teased Yami to move his pawn as if he was 'ordering' him around.

They laughed as Yami told him particular things about the book he had read earlier that afternoon after Atemu prompted him and they had a good chuckle when the pale man complained in a way that even made him act out what bothered him so much. "It was ridiculous, really", was the soft chuckle as the crimson-eyed male plopped back down on the sofa again, but the spirit couldn't stop laughing as he felt more alive than ever.

That stopped, however, as the front door swung open without them having heard the key in its lock. Not that it mattered, for perhaps it was better this way. His host had to find out one way or the other and even though this might be considered a 'slap in the face', it wouldn't hurt. Well, it wouldn't have hurt, _if _Yugi hadn't passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. As you all may have uncovered right now, I am a huge fan of games myself and particularly Monopoly. Expect to see it return in other stories as well ;) Until next time, byebye!**


	7. Found You

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter! Much like all of my other stories, ATY also suffered from the writer's block disease and that's why I am really glad I am finally able to share this new chapter with you. The story continues and I have to warn you all that it has become an Alternate Universe, because that made it easier to fit Atemu's past into a proper storyline. I didn't want to alter our own history too much, especially as that would make it very difficult for everyone to understand, which is why I have chosen this route. **

**Don't worry, however, I will definitely try to make everything as clear as possible and you can always send me a PM with questions if you have them. **

**Also, I'd love to respond to my reviewers with a big "Thank you" for reviewing my stories and to _XxDreamPuzzlexX: _I'm sorry Yugi's current behaviour is throwing you for a loop, but I promise that in the end it will all make sense. I am glad you love the story either way though!**

**Please enjoy the next installment!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 7**

/\/\/\/\/\

Having his senses returned to him, Yugi knew one thing: his head hurt and that shouldn't be the case. Sure, he had done some bobbing up and down to please Ryou into ecstasy, but that wouldn't give him the throbbing pain he was currently experiencing. Not even his backside hurt as much and the amethyst-eyed male groaned softly in an attempt to relief the headache. It didn't work, obviously, although it did receive him a soft and cold cloth against his brow. It was soothing and made him aware people were talking. "Do you think I need to call an ambulance?", was the gentle question and Yugi recognised it as Yami's voice while the cool cloth continued to soothe his pounding head. There was definitely a lump, he could feel it as it hurt when it was touched and it was why he groaned again softly.

"_He's coming to already and he has a hard skull... We should wait to see what he'd prefer for us to do", _were the words from the _other_ baritone voice and the shorter pale man knew that wasn't right. He shouldn't be hearing this particular voice and it definitely shouldn't be answering Yami's question; simply because it should not be possible for them to interact and amethyst eyes opened up with a snap, prior to them closing again because of the light, but Yugi had to see. He had to know if he hadn't dreamed the image of what simply couldn't be true: his new roommate had not been playing a game with the spirit of his Puzzle... _That_ simply was not-

"Easy Yugi, your head hit the ground quite harshly when you passed out. Take some time to-", Yami started, before he sighed and sagged his shoulders. "sit up", he finished while his roommate did just that, although amethyst irises were not focused upon him at all. They were staring at the tanned spirit beside him with questions brewing deep within their depths and the crimson-eyed male felt the tension growing unpleasantly. Especially as rose-red eyes were gleaming back daringly and Yami quickly touched his roommate's shoulder to alert him of his presence.

"It's all right, Yugi, no need to panic. Atemu explained everything to me-", the pale man tried, but that made amethyst eyes only bulge a little more as they gazed at the spirit accusingly.

"Oh, did he?", was the half-growl and Yami mentally winced as he knew he should have worded that differently at the same time rose-red eyes darkened in defiance.

"_It was an accident, Yugi, but there is no harm done. One would think it is far more interesting to note Yami can see me at all than the fact I have told him where I came from"_, Atemu commented, however, and the taller pale man could see how amethyst eyes turned to him once more. Slowly though, as if the spirit's words were hitting Yugi quite harshly in the head. Almost enough so to give the shorter man a second headache, but it was ignored as the realisation dawned him.

"You can see him?", was his very intelligent question, which he should have asked when he had opened his eyes, but he hadn't thought of it. All he could really think of was the fact he would be send to the asylum as straight-jackets would come for him and he would never see the light of day again. It didn't occur to him, not yet at least, that Yami would be send to the same asylum if he even dared to speak of a wandering spirit inside of their home. It was that fear which made him incapable of thinking straight... Possibly.

"Yes, Yugi, I can see Atemu. As to how, neither of us know, but I can see him. Hence why we were playing Monopoly until you came in. How's your head?", Yami asked softly with a small wince while he pressed the wet cloth against the egg-shaped lump atop his roommate's head.

"It's fine... Why were you playing a game with him? If he told you _everything, _you know what happened to the other people he played games with, right? They ended up in a straight-jacket and aren't set free for a while to come. It's because of the Puzzle and therefore dangerous. Plus, he can't touch anything. Atemu's dead", Yugi commented with a frown, while he could feel his headache growing at the same time he ignored the tanned spirit heaving a sigh prior to him sitting down on the sofa as well.

"Well, perhaps he can't touch anything, but we solved that with the domino-tiles. We just had to alter the game slightly, but that didn't take the fun out of it. At least, not for me", Yami explained, before he glanced to Atemu who smiled warmly at the gentle look he received. It was a completely different one than the spirit could currently see upon the face of his host and it was why rose-red eyes semi-refused to look into Yugi's direction. Especially because the other male had ruined everything about tonight and the tanned spirit could feel his own annoyance grow while he hoped to get all of this over with as quickly as possible as he had been enjoying himself greatly.

"Atemu did tell me about what he did upon waking from the Puzzle, but like I told him: I think that was a natural instinct trying to survive. Just like the golden pendant, his soul had to be pieced together as well and that takes time. Plus, the Puzzle hasn't been completed for at least three-thousand years and that could have very well damaged Atemu's soul in the process. Perhaps more than just his memories", Yami continued gently while he glanced back at Yugi to see the amethyst eyes gazing at him in disbelief.

"Wait, what?", the shorter male asked intelligently and rose-red eyes barely refrained from rolling towards the ceiling while Atemu crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back into his seat. "How do you know so much?", Yugi continued to ask and he frowned again when Yami merely smiled in answer at first.

"Well, in hindsight, I now understand why you nearly choked on your drink last Monday when you heard my last name. You see, the family who adopted me is a part of a secret organisation and I belong to them as well. We keep certain objects and knowledge from the human world and store them within our libraries. One of such topics would be the Sennen Items, although the information we do have is limited. Atemu and I have shared some of the knowledge- Wait, I'll get my book for you to see what I mean", the taller man answered softly, before he handed the wet cloth to Yugi and got up from the sofa. Amethyst eyes watched their roommate leave the livingroom until they turned to Atemu instead.

"How the _hell_ did this happen?", the pale man hissed at the spirit and rose-red eyes turned towards their host while Atemu sighed softly.

"_Well, at least you have your priorities straight. Nobody has ever seen me in the passed two years and when someone finally does, you're wondering how it happened? Not that neither Yami or I can answer you as to why he can see me, but I'm glad it's not on your mind either. As for how, it was an accident. Yami had been sleepwalking like usually, but he woke up in the middle of it all and then happened to notice me", _was the answer, which the spirit uttered as calmly as possible.

"Why were you even out?", Yugi questioned with another hiss, but he had to swallow his displeasure as he could hear Yami's footsteps returning and he glanced at his roommate while the tanned man looked away from his host to hide his own irritation. The gleaming crimson eyes were a better sight to behold either way and the spirit felt himself wishing he could turn back time. The other male had treated him as normally as possible and Atemu sighed as he already missed that.

"Here, this is what I have on the Sennen Items. The last twenty pages of this book are missing, but I have already contacted my sister to ask her if she knows more. She'll be able to send some new documents over, but others are too fragile, so she'll have to take them with her personally on her next visit", Yami said while he pointed at the images and written texts in his worn book. "The Sennen Puzzle is said to have housed a lot of powerful magic and speaking with Atemu has confirmed this believe. In the old days, roughly three-thousand years ago, we know it was used to settle a war in Khemet. The powers were too great, however, and they nearly wiped the country off the world", the taller man continued while amethyst eyes were staring at the pages he showed Yugi in a sense of enthusiasm.

"What... How do I know this is even real?", Yugi asked perplexed while he stared at Yami in slight distrust, even though he didn't want to. The other man was closer to him than ever and it made his heart beat faster than it had done all day. Especially when those kissable lips curled themselves in a small smile at the same time crimson eyes burned warmly.

"You don't, aside from the fact I know Atemu described the Sennen Puzzle when he said he was bound to a golden object with an engraved eye on its centre front. The organisation is secret, so if you'd speak to anyone about it, they would think you're rambling. Secrecy is our gift and only a handful of people know we exist. Currently, you are one of those people and the fact we are hidden, will protect us. No matter how much you'll talk, we'll be safe", Yami answered and Yugi nodded slowly, before he glanced back down at the images within the book to gently touch one of them.

"You won't send me to the asylum, will you? Or are you here to take the Puzzle from me?", Yugi asked with another frown, although he relaxed slightly when his roommate shook his head.

"No, Yugi and you don't have to show the Puzzle to me either. It's a very valuable object and if I understand correctly, both Atemu as well as yourself are tied to it. Bound together to the magic that lies within, which means it has to be protected at all costs. Perhaps you can show me one day", Yami answered, even though he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. The whirlwind of excitement almost made him nauseas, but he didn't show them. It would be inappropriate and he didn't want for Yugi to believe he was some sort of treasure hunter with his almost maddening passion for the items. The fact the Puzzle meant a lot more to him than the others was something Yami didn't say either while he told his roommate everything he knew. Just like he had done with Atemu last night, although that had been far more pleasant.

"How can you even see him?", Yugi questioned eventually when he seemed to burst at the seams with all the given information, although he received a small shrug at first in answer. Simply because neither the spirit or Yami knew.

"All I can believe is a good argument is because I grew up in a magical community which has affected me. We may keep the scrolls and everything written upon them hidden from the world, but there is still a certain amount of magic in the air whenever Tombkeepers are together. We're part of the same society, after all, and some of us do perform a certain kind of magic when needed", the pale man answered as he closed the book when they had reached the end once more, but more so he didn't have to look at the torn edges of his missing pages. Even after all these years it still hurt to look at them...

"So, basically everyone can be from your home and I wouldn't know it?", Yugi asked and Yami nodded while smiling.

"One of our teachers is a Keeper, but even if you'd utter a word, they would keep silent. It is what we do best, although I will offer my knowledge to help Atemu and you, if you'd want that is", the pale man answered gently while rose-red eyes continued to watch him. Yami knew the spirit had already tried to decline, but there was no need to, because everyone deserved it to be set free. It didn't matter the Sennen Items were still an obsession from his youth, they came second place right now. No one should be bound and left to an object... especially not if they weren't allowed to remember their pasts or the reason why.

"Help me? With what?", Yugi asked while he tried to piece everything together, but he was simply too overwhelmed by the amount of knowledge. Was it all real? How could someone make all of this up if it wasn't? It seemed _real_ and he wasn't against magic; he had seen the Puzzle perform it after all. Hell, his own soul was tied to a dead spirit in order for them both to survive and with it came a whole lot more restrictions than he had ever thought possible. It was why he was home earlier... The Puzzle had been calling him back to the apartment like he was some lost puppy.

"With finding out as to what Atemu's past is, why he is bound to the Puzzle and, most importantly, if we can separate the two of you again so he may pass on to the afterlife while you'll be free again. Without the strain of the Puzzle weighing you down", was Yami's gentle answer, but it cut straight through Yugi's thoughts and the shorter man had to blink while the words settled inside his mind. Free without Atemu watching his every move, free without the connection and able to do what he wished for whenever he wanted to. It sounded too good to be true.

"You can do that?", Yugi asked either way and he could see how the silent spirit's eyes gleamed with as much interest as his own. Again, Yami smiled and his crimson irises were cast towards Atemu briefly, before they settled upon Yugi once more.

"Perhaps. As I've said, we are a magical community and it is why I've asked my sister for her help. She has more knowledge and far more access than I have as well. When I called her, I told her about the bond between the two of you and she said she would start digging. Then again, we may not be able to have the abilities to outweigh the magic within the Puzzle, but that remains to be seen. We don't know why Atemu lost his memories either and perhaps they form a key to the solution", the pale man reasoned and he smiled with a certain amount of hope when his eyes met with rose-red ones again. It was too bad their evening had been cut short, but nothing they couldn't pick up at a later date, right?

"But... if they are a key, it will be a difficult one to find. There is no information or whatsoever about the Puzzle, no matter where you look. All I know is its name and the fact it originates from Khemet because that's where my grandfather found it in a tomb. Plus, no offence really, but your book is missing twenty pages. I am ready to be called pessimistic, but that isn't quite hopeful", Yugi said softly while he pointed at the cover of Yami's book. Crimson eyes returned back to him, while rose-red ones darkened ever so slightly.

"You are quite pessimistic, but don't worry, I'll change your mind. Gathering knowledge about the Sennen Items is one of the many things my family does and I am sure there is information stored somewhere on this globe without me knowing about it. Yes, it will be hard to find, but that doesn't mean it's impossible. Although you have me curious: how did your grandfather find the Puzzle?", Yami asked in return with a small frown, which deepened slightly when Yugi scratched his head a little sheepishly.

"Well... His story has different aspects, but they all involve about him going with a friend of his on an archaeological trip to Khemet. The tomb they were about to visit was said to be filled with traps, but gramps was a bit of a gambler back in the days. He even gambled his life on occasion, which he also did with the tomb. After he survived all of the traps, the ultimate treasure was the Puzzle, but he was never able to solve it and when I saw him attempting two pieces together one day, he gave it to me as an heirloom, because I managed to fit them together and he never had before", the shorter man explained with a soft, embarrassed chuckle while the eyes of both other men watched him intently.

"_Could that have been my tomb?", _Atemu couldn't help but ask and he narrowed his eyes slightly when amethyst ones gleamed almost vindictively.

"Not that I know of. As I said, it used to change in all of the stories, although mostly it was a tomb filled with relics of the ancient Khemetians. It changes to a city sometimes too, rising from the desert sand with the sunrise", Yugi said as he turned back to Yami, but the taller man stared at him as if he had seen a different ghost than the tanned spirit sitting beside them.

"Your grandfather has been to Hamunaptra?", was the question in disbelief and Yugi frowned slightly, prior to nodding slowly.

"Yes", was his tentative answer while he could already see all of the gears turning inside Yami's head. "Well, at least, in some of the stories", he quickly added, but Yugi nibbled his lip when that wouldn't change his roommate's mind.

"Hamunaptra is said to be the City of the Dead and is indeed guarded by heavy traps... It was also _looted_ quite a few years ago, but I don't think anyone would have thought for the Puzzle to reside there. That information has always been a secret, it has never been written down and those of my family who tried to overcome the traps have all died horrible deaths. Your grandfather can count himself lucky he's still alive, but it also makes perfect sense to hide the Puzzle where nobody will look for it", Yami murmured softly, before he smiled when Yugi merely stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Superstitions are very hard to kill and they are why my family guarded the place, but never questioned what laid inside. Especially not when even the bravest never returned", the taller man explained, but his roommate continued to stare at him either way, until he came out of his stupor.

"Hold it. My gramps is over seventy years old and this happened a long, _very _long time ago. It's why every fact is messed up, so you can't believe all of what he's trying to tell us. Really, all of this can be made up by his slightly demented mind, so please, don't start believing him. Yes, the Puzzle is from Khemet and yes, he got it out of a tomb, but it could have been hidden in Karnak for all we know", Yugi replied as convincingly as possible, but Yami merely rose his eyebrow.

"It was not in Karnak. _That_ I can assure you without a doubt, but very well, I'll take your grandfathers words with a grain of salt until I can prove it otherwise", the pale man said and he smirked slightly when Yugi started to stare at him again. Perhaps it wasn't a competition, but the Sennen Items were his life's work and he wouldn't turn down any hint leading towards them. Not even a small and dubious one.

"Prove?", was all the shorter male said and Yami nodded while he looked at the book upon his lap. Yugi would never understand, but that was fine.

"The Sennen Items are my life's work, Yugi, and I want to know about them. I want to find the information that isn't within this book and all trails need to be looked at. Besides, Kul Elna lies close to Hamunaptra and it is where the first Keeper-families were stationed. Plus, the stone slab meant to hold the Items is also located in that same village. Kul Elna and Hamunaptra were also frequently visited places for spells and rituals in the ancient past; ones that weren't meant to be seen by the eyes of other people. Aside from that, many have long believed for the great city to be cursed and everyone still believes the Sennen Items are cursed as well. It may be a small clue, but one I am willing to follow", Yami answered and for a moment, he could see how Yugi glanced away from him to process that at the same time rose-red eyes were looking at him directly.

"_Is there even anything we can do to help? Considering the Puzzle is devoid of information, I'm not sure it will ever be useful, but Yugi could ask his grandfather again for the complete story and urge him to speak the truth this time. It could even be a matter of life and death",_ Atemu said rather calmly and Yami smiled, before he looked at Yugi who glanced at the spirit slightly in disbelieve.

"Life and death?", the shorter man asked and Atemu gave a slight shrug as he stared at his host.

"_Why yes. Our souls are tied together because of you completing the Puzzle and if you want to find out all the information in regards to freeing us both, your grandfather will need to speak the truth. Or else we'll be together for the rest of your life... Unless that is what you want?_", the spirit asked while his rose-red eyes gleamed at the same time a very small smile curled his lips. It almost appeared to be an innocent one, but Yami had to bite his lip to refrain from smiling himself when even he could spot it wasn't.

It wasn't what Yugi wanted, not at all. He didn't want to be some lost puppy being summoned back home by the Puzzle all the time nor for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to travel without the damned thing even if he wanted to. He had tried, after all, and it had nearly killed him. The golden object was without mercy and he glanced at the spirit while an idea formed inside his head and he returned the smile, before he turned his attention upon his roommate.

"Atemu is right, the Puzzle is a heavy burden and you're right too: we are both allowed to be set free from it. Although yes, I do admit that all of this still sounds far-fetched. Even with the book and with all your knowledge, I am still trying to catch on, no matter the fact I have seen the Puzzle do some magic on occasion. Still, I want to help you, because together, we might be able to find information I haven't been able to for the passed two years", Yugi answered and his smile broadened as he loved the sound of that. He'd be working on this project together with Yami and it would be able to bring him closer to his roommate over time. Especially if that would free him from Atemu... Then he'd have the other man all to himself and amethyst eyes gleamed with joy at that thought. "I promise to call my grandfather as soon as possible and perhaps we can even do a video-call. That way he'll know it's serious... _Especially_ if you show him your book. You would be able to pull the truth out of him without any trouble", the shorter male continued and he chuckled when Yami laughed softly. Still, crimson eyes gleamed with gratitude, before they fell upon the spirit. Atemu remained silent, however, while he glanced at his host and seemed to be lost in thought.

"I'd love to work with you, Yugi. Gladly even", was Yami's answer as he turned his attention back onto his roommate and amethyst eyes lit up almost immediately while the shorter male smiled in gratitude.

"Sounds excellent and I promise you'll get to see the Puzzle, but can that wait until tomorrow? I kind of stored it away pretty good in case a robber comes by and after my weekend out in several night clubs, I'd be really grateful if you'd allow for me to go to bed?", Yugi asked with a slight blush forming on his cheeks, although it made Yami glance at the clock for the first time that evening as well with surprise gleaming in his crimson irises.

"Well, yes, obviously. I'm very sorry about keeping you up", were the gentle words and Yugi chuckled softly while rising up from his seat at the same time he picked up the bag with his pyjamas and other clothes.

"It's all right, Yami, as I wanted an explanation as to why you were speaking with Atemu. The fact it was an extensive one just made it a very good story too, so I'm glad you told me and I'm eager to work with you on our self-assigned project", the shorter male said with a grin and Yami returned it with an excited smile of his own, before he wished his roommate a good night's sleep. Amethyst eyes gleamed once more as Yugi knew he would have one, no matter how insane this evening had been, but he merely wished the taller man a good night as well prior to entering his bedroom.

As the door closed however, Yami glanced at Atemu, who in return gazed back and heaved another fake sigh. It still looked real, as if the tanned man was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, but the pale man didn't have the heart to ask him in case that would be too offensive. "Would you mind if we finish our game at a later date?", was his soft question instead, even though he didn't want to disturb the spirit and his heavy thoughts. Rose-red eyes were warm, however, as they continue to linger upon his frame.

"_Absolutely not as I want for you to gain the rest you need prior to tomorrow. I already kept you up too many hours last night and even though I enjoy your tales as well as all of your guesses in regards to my Puzzle or the other Sennen Items, I also want to wish you a good night's sleep_", Atemu answered kindly and Yami smiled while he slowly started to clean up the coffee table, something he hadn't gotten to just yet. Not even when Yugi had been unconscious, because he had wanted to make sure his roommate had been all right first.

"You were very silent... I'm sorry that some of my guesses towards an end of your freedom are just that: 'guesses' and I wish I could give you something concrete. I don't want to give you false hope, but I guess I already did that", Yami whispered with a soft sigh while he placed the domino-tiles back inside their respective box as well, although he halted when he could see Atemu move. An incorporeal hand tried to laid itself upon his own real one, but even though the spirit couldn't, it still drew the crimson irises to his own rose-red ones.

"_You didn't give me any false hope, Yami, so please... Don't you worry about that. You already made my host willing to look for a past that is hidden from me while there is no actual reason for you to do so. That alone makes me look forward to what we can uncover, but the outcome will have to reveal itself just the same way: in its own time_", the tanned man replied kindly in return and he smiled at the small glimmer of hope within those warm eyes looking at him. They were marvellous as they were _actually_ gazing at him and Atemu continued to smile while he slowly retrieved his hand to sit back against the sofa again.

"Thank you, Atemu, although there is a reason I want to help. A selfish one, as I want to find out everything I can about the Sennen Items, but there is also you. No spirit should be bound to an object like you have been cursed to be and I hope my sister can find a spell to undo it. Hopefully we'll know for sure soon", Yami answered, before he really had to get up from the table and clean the games away they had tried to use to fill up their evening.

"_Soon_", Atemu repeated and Yami nodded, before he wished the spirit a good night as well. The same was offered in return while a grateful smile played on the tanned man's lips when the curtains were left open as it meant he could gaze at the stars and just think about everything that had been said. Even the wishful thoughts were there to keep him company while could feel his hosts hands upon the Puzzle and the anger radiating from them. Again, the door wasn't locked and once more, Atemu detested the idea.

"_You should lock the door_", he whispered as he appeared inside the chaotic bedroom, but amethyst eyes were glaring at him the moment they fell upon his frame.

"Because you say so? Forget it, Atemu. Besides, even though he has been sleepwalking, Yami hasn't come into my room yet. I guess whatever he's looking for, isn't here", Yugi replied with a whisper of his own while he tried to make his bedroom a little more decent. Especially because he didn't want for his roommate to break his leg _if_ the other man ever decided to come wandering inside. Aside from that, he was simply too angry to fall asleep and he glared at the spirit hoovering near the door.

"_That's because I stop him from coming in over and over again_", Atemu answered in return, which only made the glare harden. The spirit wasn't fazed by it, however, as he returned the look with a dark one of his own.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? You have no life after all, so you decide to ruin everyone else's. How the hell did you manage to make Yami your new personal slave? What pity act did you put up for him to offer his help to us?", Yugi whispered, although he wanted to scream. He knew he couldn't, because his roommate was still there and he knew he shouldn't start the argument right now, because it would only grow louder as they'd continue, but he couldn't stop himself... Somehow, he couldn't stop himself.

"_Yami is a respectable young man who happens to be able to see me and definitely in different ways than you do. He has never referred to me as being 'dead' or a 'nuisance'. It was a welcome change and it didn't need a pity act. Not the one you put up either way to try and win him over. Your promise to call your grandfather was quite possibly a fake one, just like all the other ones you've made in the past_", Atemu retorted just as softly while the golden Puzzle atop Yugi's night stand gleamed slightly.

"You son of- I am going to call gramps, especially if that can rid me of you as soon as possible. You are the one thing keeping me away from Ryou and Malik and having fun. You are the one thing pissing me off every time I have to look at your face. You are dead, Atemu, nothing can be more dead than you!", Yugi accused in return with a whispered hiss and the spirit made a soft growling noise while his face contorted in anger, before the door opened up gently.

"Where are you...?", was the soft question as a baritone voice drifted inside the room and both occupants froze as they gazed at Yami staring into seemingly nothing. Crimson eyes were covered by the haze of sleep while the pale man took another step forward at the same time the Puzzle gleamed once more. A small frown played upon the pale brow as crimson eyes moved towards Yugi's night stand and slowly, Yami set another foot inside the room.

Atemu wished he could stop the other, but just like his host, he watched how the pale man crossed the short distance and gently stretched his hands out towards the golden object. He wanted to tell Yami not to do it, that it would be dangerous, but he didn't while a warm smile curled the other man's lips.

Gaping, Yugi didn't do anything either as he watched. He wanted to tell his roommate to keep his hands off his property while another part of him longed for Yami to be near him. It was different, it was warm and it wasn't like anything he had felt before, but the moment those pale fingers touched the golden Pendant, the amethyst-eyed male let out a small sigh of relief. It was beautiful and spine-trembling to see thumbs stroking the engraved eye upon the front while a fond expression made Yami's smile even warmer than before.

"There you are".

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and I sincerely hope you've enjoyed it. If you have the time, please leave a review and yes, the last part with Yugi, the Puzzle and Yami touching the pendant is meant to be a little confusing. Trust me, in the end it will definitely make sense. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to post a chapter of any of my other stories again too soon and I'll see you all then, byebye!**


	8. A Truce

**Hello everyone and welcome back to this next chapter. After writing and editing the previous one, this chapter was a lot easier to write and I hope you will enjoy reading it. It is quite Yugi and Atemu centric as they to resolve their issues from the last chapter, but there will also be some thing revealed to make their actions clearer. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 8**

/\/\/\/\/\

Neither men moved as pale thumbs continued to caress the engraved eye while they both watched the fond expression upon Yami's face. It was accompanied by a gentle gleam in his eyes as well as a tender smile upon his lips and it made Atemu shudder as the warmth reached his very being. It made his prison hum ever so softly at the same time the spirit's soul felt as if it was set on fire. As if he was one step away from being handed something that was his and it made his unreal heart hammer in his chest.

"There you are, Atemu", Yami whispered in his sleep as he continued to stare at the golden object in his hands and he smiled some more while he caressed the surface gently. Yet, it were his words that pulled Yugi from his stupor and the shorter male moved forward while reaching for his roommate.

"_Yugi, no-_", the spirit uttered, as he didn't want to lose whatever the touch was about to give him. He didn't want to be separated from the fire inside his being that _told_ him this was necessary. That this was right and the way it should have been. Still, his host ignored him and the cold touch of Yugi's hands upon the pendant were like a bucket of ice upon Atemu's soul.

"Yami, wake up. It's all right, wake up, you're sleepwalking", the amethyst-eyed male said calmly while he shook his roommate's shoulder gently. The soft moan of the pale man waking up was almost gut-wrenching and Atemu sighed while he felt lost somehow. As if something had been nearly within reach, even though he didn't know what it could have been and it got even further away from him when Yugi took the pendant from Yami's hands completely.

"W- What?", the taller man whispered as his crimson eyes blinked and confusion swept across Yami's face, before Yugi helped him to sit down atop his bed. Amethyst eyes shone with worry, as the shorter male wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, although he knew he could wake sleepingwalking people up without any problems. He had checked if he could when his roommate had told him of his habits and the internet even suggested that waking up was the right thing to do... but it still made him sit Yami down while the other glanced around his room some more.

"It's all right, Yami, you were sleepwalking and I forgot to lock my door", Yugi offered as an explanation when crimson eyes fell upon him in utter confusion, before they gleamed with embarrassment as their owner groaned softly.

"I'm so sorry... Have I made a mess of something?", Yami asked while he glanced around the room some more, but he only felt relief when his roommate shook his head. He only briefly met the rose-red glance send his way and he smiled in reassurance at the spirit to signal he was all right, before he was presented with a golden object.

"No you didn't mess anything up, although you were apparently eager to meet this. I had already uncovered it to show you tomorrow, but you unconsciously saw it when you came into my room. You even said 'There you are, Atemu' to it", Yugi said while smiling, before he handed the Puzzle to the pale man. "I guess you're still working on the mystery of the Sennen Items subconsciously... which could explain why you're sleepwalking", was his next, gentle comment while crimson eyes stared at the golden object in their owner's hands.

"Possibly... it's very warm to the touch", Yami replied while he almost didn't want to hand the pendant back to its original owner. Not now he could finally touch it and actually feel how all of the pieces fit together so well. It was truly a marvellous design and the pale man wished to admire it some more, even the crack in one of the pieces which he caressed carefully as if it physically hurt him. The tenderness made the spirit shudder as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes and he wasn't sure if he should interfere. If he would, it would definitely broadcast the fact Yugi and himself were not as friendly as they possibly should be, because his host would most likely object, and Atemu wasn't quite sure if he wanted that.

Perhaps... it was currently for the best to keep silent about everything. It wouldn't do them any good if either Yugi or himself would stand in a bad light, especially not if that would prevent Yami from helping them. It was horrid to think this way too, but the spirit didn't see another option while he merely watched how his host and their roommate talked about the Puzzle for a moment before it was set aside. During this touch, however, the fire had not bloomed so brightly within his soul and he knew whatever he had nearly been given had been ripped away from him quite harshly upon Yami's waking. It made him brood in silence as he wasn't sure what to think of that either.

Why had the pale man been looking for the Puzzle? They hadn't known each other before this very day, so it didn't make any sense. Was his host right? Could it truly be because of their conversations prior to them going to bed? Still... he remembered the first night, in which Yami had stared at him in his sleep and had nearly wanted to touch him because of the magic he had sensed. The magic Atemu had used to keep Yami from _this_ very room and the tanned spirit sighed as he vowed he would keep doing so until his host had learned his lesson or until Yami would come here out of his own free will.

"Good night Yugi, Atemu and again: I'm really sorry", Yami said softly and it cut through Atemu's thoughts for a moment so both his host and he could wish the pale man the same, before Yugi gently closed the door of his bedroom. He also turned the lock this time, prior to turning to the silent spirit.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Yami anything about what just happened", the shorter man asked as he walked back to his bed and settled down underneath the sheets. With the falling rain, the late-summer temperatures had dropped to far more comfortable ones which made him able to hug his covers as if they were a lover he didn't have.

"_Aside from it not being your concern, I believe you looked up that sleepwalkers cannot remember what they do whenever they roam around the house. It would have been useless to ask him_", Atemu whispered, before he vanished from the room. There was no need to stay and he definitely didn't want to, which was why he gazed through the window in the livingroom. It gave him a much better view, even though the rain obscured the stars from his sight, but the drops of water were able to calm his mind nonetheless while hopeful wishes were there to accompany him throughout the night.

/\/\/\/\/\

Softly, Yugi groaned as his alarm went off and he muttered a soft profanity like he usually did every time his phone buzzed to disrupt him from his sleep. Glaring at the screen as it continued to alert him it was high time to get out of bed, he turned the black device off prior to digging his face back in his comfortable pillows. The fact it was a Monday made matters far worse and he grumbled as his foul mood from last night returned with full force. Especially as his eyes fell upon the gleaming golden pendant on his night stand and it made his mind aware there were many things left unsaid; things that involved spirits roaming around the house without permission, for example.

"You son of a bitch", he muttered in the hopes of having his anger issues relieved, although it didn't work and Yugi turned over in bed with a grumble while attempting to ignore the Puzzle. Still, now that it was on his mind, it was rather hard to let go... even though he tried to focus upon Yami getting ready for their English class and the shorter male sighed as he listened to his roommate rummaging around the house as silently as possible.

"Yugi? Do you want breakfast?", was the soft call through his door and although it disrupted his attempt of falling back to sleep again, the shorter male smiled at the sound of his roommate's voice.

"Ah, no thanks Yami... I think I'll skip this one together with class", he called back in a slightly gruff voice, before he sat up and coughed in his fist. "Nightclubs and Mondays are a bad combination", were his follow-up words while he bit the insides of his cheeks in an attempt to silently pray he wouldn't get a lecture.

"All right... I'll leave you be, but I will rummage around the apartment some more", Yami warned gently and Yugi could almost imagine how the other man would nibble his lip in guilt ever so slightly.

"That's fine! Don't worry about me", he called back while laying down again to cuddle his pillow so he could sleep some more. Hopefully it would make his mood better, but it only decreased as he could hear soft chuckles from the livingroom while Yami was apparently chatting to the spirit that should have been inside the golden Puzzle. At least, he normally was, but it was very clear Atemu wasn't right now and Yugi rolled his eyes up, prior to simply staring at the wall in front of him.

Sleep eluded him, as he tried to listen to the soft conversation, but he couldn't hear a thing and it made him grumble. How could someone even engage a dead person into a conversation? What did Atemu have to offer? Nothing much, considering he had no memories of his own... Just information that was originally Yugi's and the pale teen muttered another profanity as he tried to ignore the pendant which had turned his life upside down the moment he had completed it. If only he had listened to his grandfather... That would have spared his soul from being tied to a dead one.

"Had a pleasant conversation?", he couldn't help but hiss when a tingling in the back of his mind told him Atemu had returned. He didn't care if it was visually or inside the Puzzle, considering the spirit was able to hear him within this range of proximity. He knew the other had even heard him when he had cursed the golden pendant earlier that morning, as that was Atemu's curse for living inside the damned object. They couldn't go without hearing each other, as a mental link made them be connected in a much deeper way than Yugi had ever wanted... Yes, they tried to block their minds from one another, but some things still got through nonetheless.

"_As a matter of fact, yes. Aside from the fact Yami knows how to be a civilised human being, he treats me like an equal instead of a nuisance. He even seems to mourn the fact I am not alive and apologised for enjoying his breakfast the way he did", _Atemu answered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. It took a moment for Yugi to apparently register the words, but the spirit wouldn't back down when his host slowly sat up in bed with a glare in his amethyst eyes. The tanned man returned it with equal force, even without a corporeal body to be truly threatening, although it didn't matter this time.

"The truth is a harsh reality, Atemu, but you are a nuisance and a big one at that too. I can't believe Yami can't see what you really are and that he's even interested in striking up a conversation with you _willingly._ What do you even have to say? You know nothing! You have nothing personally to discuss... There is simply nothing _aside_ from the information the Puzzle stole from me when I fit in the last piece!", Yugi called out angrily while he rose up from his bed and faced the spirit who glared back at him.

"_It is true I have nothing to share with you, but that's not what this is about. This is about last night and the fact I 'showed' myself to someone else. This is about the fact I am trying to be friends with your roommate who happens to even have the ability to see me. This is about me leaving the Puzzle, but let's face it Yugi, you can't force me to stay inside of it all the time! It already is my prison and you're just jealous I have found a way to make my 'life' less miserable! You're jealous I am trying to move passed your anger, even though you can't!", _Atemu barked back and for once, it didn't matter his anger showed through his usually calm demeanour. He didn't care the fury made his rose-red eyes livid with a burning fire while his face was contorted to strike fear in all who opposed him. Even if that had to be his host.

"Jealous?! What for? You're a dead spirit trying to pretend to be alive, Atemu! That's not really something to be envious about, honestly! Your just trying to be something you're not and that made this a very perilous situation! What if Yami's secret organisation takes the Puzzle away, huh? Have you ever thought about that? Have you ever thought about the fact you could have terminated my life and your deadly existence?!", Yugi called back, because it could have happened. The mental asylum-idea had already been shoved off the table, because straight-jackets weren't an issue anymore. If Yami would speak of Atemu, nobody would believe him, but with his current 'family' backing him up...

"Because you decided to be a trusting person, which you have never been these passed two years, you could have ended us both! You've send all of my bullies into lunacy, but this one time you decided to play the nice guy! Why didn't you vanish?! Why didn't you make Yami believe he had been dreaming?!", Yugi continued, because that was what he really wanted to know. All of this wouldn't have happened if Atemu would have done what every dead ghost should do: disappear.

"_For once I follow your advise in an attempt to not destroy mankind, but it's never going to be good enough, is it? When Yami spotted me, it was already too late to disappear and make him believe he had been dreaming! Aside from that, he's not a bad guy. He's an honest man and I know, because the Puzzle and the magic know he's a good man. There was no need to fear him, not when he shared his knowledge with me_", Atemu answered in return, but that only made Yugi roll his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Yes, and that was apparently not good enough, now was it? You had to share _everything_ about the Puzzle with him without consulting me. What if it would have been a bad idea?!", the shorter male asked, which was answered by a snort in return from the spirit.

"_Please, Yugi, you're grasping for straws. You're just angry with me, because that's all you want to be. I shared information about the Puzzle with Yami because he's far more knowledgeable about it than you are. You have never once tried to find anything about my prison or my memories in the two years we have been together. You're still afraid of me, but are trying to cover it up. Your arguments and this fight are useless-", _were Atemu's words in reply to his host's anger and he sighed when amethyst eyes continued to glare at him at the same time Yugi interrupted him.

"Excuse me for being worried that my life could be ending in a matter of moments if the wrong person walks through the door to take the Puzzle, but that doesn't bother you, now does it? After all, if I can do it, someone else can finish this damned thing too. You're already dead, so you will just continue to exist within these golden pieces for another eternity if you have to. Is that why you did it? To get rid of me?", Yugi asked with a tilt of his head while he picked the Puzzle up from his night stand.

"_Yami and I have had a pleasant conversation about what could possibly be my history and about my prison, but also about the reviews he writes for the books he reads. He's told me about his family and about his previous home, which sounded very lovely. The only one who is currently threatening the Puzzle, Yugi, is you and nobody else! Go ahead if you want to get rid of me, but in the end, you're right. You'll only hurt yourself!", _Atemu countered with a growl, before he disappeared from view. Yugi's hands were still cold against the golden surface of the pendant and as the spirit stared at the painted image upon one of the stone walls inside the Puzzle, he mentally ordered for himself to stop being angry about something he couldn't change... Even though it made him wonder sometimes how different things would have been if he had taken the other route... The one that might have made this a lot easier if he had given the right answer a few months ago. At least, it would have been right for his host, but not for him.

"Fine, go back in there. Avoid me, like you avoid everything else that could become a conflict, but I know you can still hear me", Yugi muttered as he put the Puzzle back down on his night stand and crawled back into bed to get the sleep he still wanted. His mind was a mess either way and he grumbled as it darkened his mood even more. "At least I'll be the one working besides Yami on this 'project' to restore your memories and I will be the one to sit next to him. To be able to touch him while we share any kind of information between us. Because you wouldn't be able to hold up a piece of paper even if you wanted to and Yami will grow tired of that. Especially if he'll hit a dead end".

He didn't receive an answer from the spirit within the Puzzle, which was just fine with Yugi as he cuddled his pillow and glared at the opposite wall. Having turned his back towards the pendant, he tried to ignore it as much as possible, but he couldn't help it and feel the angry turmoil inside his being either way. Atemu's stupidity could have cost them both way more than he was willing to sacrifice, even though the sound of them separating in the long run was an appealing one. It would help in getting rid of his regret and it would certainly help in making him feel better.

Although he certainly understood it was wishful thinking. There was nothing to find about the Puzzle and when Yami would come to realise this as well, he'd call it quits too. The book could still be a lie... Just like everything else his roommate had said thus far and for a moment, Yugi couldn't believe Atemu was that gullible. Someone was waving a flag around and it made the spirit cling to the pole immediately. It was a good pole, the pale man had to agree, but definitely also going to be _his_.

The thought made Yugi frown ever so slightly while he made himself more comfortable in bed as the sleepiness settled in. His slight anger was fading and he pursed his lips as he rolled his previous thought through his head some more. Perhaps he was a little jealous... Not that there was anything to be jealous about, but that was beside the point. Just like he could feel that Atemu was aggravated and angry, the spirit had probably been able to sense his feelings and that made Yugi bite his lip ever so slightly. It happened, as strong emotions were always harder to keep to oneself, which meant the dead guy was probably right concerning his feelings.

Even if Yugi didn't like to admit that, _at all_, he had to confess to himself that he might be a little bit jealous. He just couldn't understand what was so interesting to discuss with the spirit... and why Yami was even trying? Living people were far more fun to deal with, as they were able to touch you and _actually_ join in on any game one wanted to play. Obviously he hadn't understood as to how his roommate had played Monopoly with Atemu, but they had appeared to be having fun until he had walked through the door and had passed out from sheer shock. After that, they had almost looked gloomy for having their game interrupted and Yugi had almost felt guilty, even though in that moment he had been having a hard time in grasping the fact Yami could even see the dead spirit of the Puzzle.

It was confusing, to say the least, but there was also an answer. Perhaps Yami was only interested in the spirit because he resided in the Puzzle... which would make complete sense as the object and the apparent other six Items had been his roommate's life's work for who knew how long? The thought made Yugi purse his lips once more while he allowed for it to linger. If it could be true the spirit was just a by-product of Yami's obsession, there could be a possibility there was nothing to worry about. Not that there was anything to worry about, because Atemu had no leverage in this, but a part of him did suddenly feel better. After all, he could take his roommate out for a date and they'd be working on this project _together_... He'd get to know Yami unlike any other and Yugi smiled as he liked that upcoming future. Of course they would at first talk nonsense about the Puzzle, but that would be a very short period of boredom which the amethyst-eyed man knew he could survive. He had outlived his boring grandfather thus far, after all, and Yami had a much better voice to listen to as well.

Upon his next waking, Yugi had never realised he had drifted off to sleep and he allowed for himself to yawn while he frowned in confusion. Rolling over to check the time, he wished he could turn it back and kick himself for being an idiot, although he knew that was not possible. The part that wished to insult Atemu for not waking him up was suppressed by the side that wisely remained silent as this was his own fault. Had he not engaged in hours-long strenuous activities that he always used to tease the dead spirit with, he wouldn't have been this tired. Or as satisfied and Yugi knew he preferred the sex any day over his classes.

Aside from that, there was a plus-side to his sleep he hadn't thought possible and the pale man nibbled his lip as he leaned his elbow against his knee while gazing at the Puzzle upon his night stand. Atemu was 'sleeping', impossible or not, but Yugi didn't mind for a moment while his mind raced a mile per minute. It made him nibble his lip while he tapped his fingers against his temple, prior to giving a small smile as he watched the golden object gleam without any artificial light. Then it truly hit him how silent it was... "Isn't Yami home yet? What kind of friend isn't worried? You should have woken me up so I could have send him a text to ask if he's okay", he muttered with a snort while he started a search for his phone that had to be _somewhere_ underneath his pillows. Feeling Atemu's annoyance bleed across the mental link almost made Yugi grin while he lured the spirit out of his prison.

"_There is no need to be worried, for as a friend, I asked Yami what today's lessons had in store for him. He said he'd be attending a project this afternoon with his class and wouldn't be home until near dinner time or later. The blame lies on you, Yugi, not me_", Atemu answered while he appeared before the pale teen to hopefully glare him into the next century after he had extracted an apology from his host. Neither would quite possibly happen, but a man could try. Even an incorporeal one.

"Ah... Well, that explains everything", Yugi answered softly while he caught his phone as it nearly slid off the mattress, before he turned to Atemu once more and tilted his head slightly. Rose-red eyes were still glowing and they were eerie, something the pale man couldn't quite shake while he leaned his elbow against one of his pulled-up knees again. "Anyway, now that you're out and about, there was something I wanted to discuss", he continued and Yugi could see how the spirit guarded himself by crossing his arms in front of his chest again. The whole posture was as closed-off as it could be and even the mental blockade between their bond was so-called 'sky-high'.

"_Which would be...?_", Atemu asked while trailing off, considering he really had better things to do than getting into another argument with his host. There was an image to study for the umpteenth time or going over all the information Yami had given him just like he had done ever since meeting the other man. Many things were far more interesting too than having to converse with Yugi, as even staring at things he could not operate where starting to become appealing.

"A truce, if it can be called that", Yugi immediately interjected, however, and the words caught Atemu's attention, although he raised his eyebrow sceptically. "Yes, I am serious. You see, now that I feel better and less moody, a part of my mind says it might be a good idea if Yami doesn't find out there is 'something' between us", the pale man continued, before he rolled his eyes when the spirit glared at him once more.

"_There is nothing between us_", Atemu countered almost immediately, which made Yugi bite his tongue because he wanted to finish this conversation first. Plus, he was in a semi-good mood and he wanted to keep it in case his roommate got home.

"Yes, I still remember you stomped on that particular part of my heart without good reason and I thank you for reminding me, but I was actually talking about the grudge that followed my doomsday", was the barely restrained growl in return, before Yugi cleared his throat at the same time his eyes burned rather hotly. "I was hoping you'd agree with me that Yami doesn't need to know about that", he continued while Atemu's eyes continued to watch him intently. Then, they rolled up to the ceiling in disinterest.

"_Whatever_", was the returned comment prior to the spirit vanishing from view considering he still had better things to do than listen to his host. Yugi, on the other hand, gaped at the wall he was faced with after the spirit's disappearing, before he tried to come up with something to say.

"Whatever? What's that supposed to mean?", was the only thing coming to mind, however, while he glared a dozen daggers at the golden object on his night stand.

"_It means that you can do and try whatever you want, Yugi, but that I will continue to protect Yami from you no matter what. To you, he is just an object of your latest desires and there is no reason as to him having to face that danger alone"_, Atemu replied more mentally than physically, but the pale man didn't care while he wished he could just end all of this by throwing the Puzzle against the wall.

"There is nothing- Besides, you never stopped Ryou", the amethyst-eyed male countered with a raised eyebrow as Atemu's words settled in and the spirit appeared before him again; still annoyed and guarded.

"_Ryou came to you out of his own free will and until Yami will do the same, I will not let you have what you want. If you want him, you'll have to be the good boy, not me. So this truce has no meaning"_, the spirit offered in return and he watched how the anger grew within Yugi's eyes, but he reflected it easily.

"So what? You're going to tell on me? You're going to tell Yami how much of a 'bad boy' I am? What good would that do? Yes, I think he's handsome, but I also just want to be friends with him. That's how Ryou and I started out and there is nothing wrong with being friends with my roommate", Yugi countered while he crossed his own arms in front of his chest and leaned against the headboard of his bed to get comfortable. If this would turn out in a stand-down, it would take a while...

"_There is indeed nothing wrong with being friends, but your ulterior motives are far from that. Still, if you want to be on Yami's good side, it will only be by your own doing"_, Atemu answered while his rose-red eyes gleamed, before he tilted his head ever so slightly. "_Although me telling Yami about you might just be the right thing to do and to be fair: even if he wouldn't believe me, he'd at least be on his guard_".

"Which there is no reason for! Will you just please not tell him about 'us'? That's all I'm asking!", Yugi called out almost immediately to make the spirit stop talking while he fisted his sheets to vent some of his growing anger. There went his good mood... Lost forever.

"_Very well, I can promise not to tell Yami about what transpired between us a few months ago and about the reason as why we are combative on our good days and you a real jerk when that's all you want to be __**if**__ you will stop sending images, feelings and sounds through the mental link whenever you're having intercourse with someone"_, Atemu countered and he almost smiled when he could see how his host caught on with where this conversation was going to. He was not going to be imprisoned even more than he already was, which meant that Yugi would have to work for his own so-called 'truce'.

"You- You know how difficult it is to stop certain feelings from bleeding along the link!", Yugi hissed, to which the spirit nodded slowly.

"_Yes, I do. Great joy, anger, pleasure or other feelings are able to be felt no matter how hard we try to block them, but you have stopped trying altogether just to have a go at me. If you want to get on Yami's good side through me, you can start with me_", Atemu answered matter-of-factly while his host bit the inside of his cheeks. Gears were working at the same time amethyst eyes were blazing and knuckles turned white as Yugi's grip on the sheets tightened.

"You want me to concentrate on the mental block while I'm having sex?!", he asked while raising up from the bed slowly so he could tower over Atemu while standing on his mattress. "You want me to be zoned-out while I'm making Ryou scream?! What the hell is wrong with you? There is no way I can do that!", was his continued anger, but the tanned spirit didn't move while he held his dark glare focused upon Yugi's burning eyes. Especially as the fit was only a small one, for his host quickly stomped off the bed afterwards and started to pace the floor with a colourful array of mutters.

Still, Yugi couldn't see a way out of it as easily as Atemu had come up with the trap. Finding more information about the spirit's past was a means to get closer to Yami and to get to know him better. Two things the pale man currently wanted the most. Perhaps the tanned male thought his desires were misplaced, but Yugi knew better, they were simply there to guide him in gaining his roommate's friendship and to grow further from there. Nothing wrong with that simple equation, but Atemu just had to make it difficult.

All he had wanted was a small promise Atemu wouldn't tell of Yugi's ridiculous crush he had had developed for a spirit who happened to inhabit his body. He _really_ didn't want to be picked up by guys and their straight-jackets, but somehow, that notion was hard to grasp for someone who was as dead as the tanned man currently studying his every move. It gave Yugi the shivers while he turned to face Atemu with a heavy sigh.

"Fine", he accepted, because he really couldn't come up with another counter. "I will try to eliminate all feelings, images and sounds from the mental link whenever I have sex with someone, including myself when I masturbate on the occasion no one else is available. Would that be acceptable?", Yugi asked as calmly as he could while he watched how those rose-red eyes measured him for his worth.

"_As long as you will __**try**__ and succeed, not a word about what transpired between us will pass my lips, but I will continue to protect Yami from your ulterior motives until the moment he gives his consent out of his own free will_", Atemu answered, because he knew how hard it could be to block feelings from bleeding across the link and all he wanted was less than he had been treated to last few months. He knew his own anger, annoyance and discontent were felt by Yugi, no matter how hard he tried to hide them and even though he could feel how his host put some more efforts in his own walls; the other emotions still mingled with his own almost seamlessly.

"Thank you", Yugi ground out, before he turned away from Atemu and opened his closet. "Then I'll just attempt to get decent prior to Yami coming home from college and order Indian. I'm starving", the pale man muttered, because he wanted to get out. He had to get away from the spirit, but a tingling in the back of his head told him Atemu had already left. To where, Yugi didn't care, as long as he was out of sight for the moment, because he didn't want his vindictive side of showing through.

He could still see it, however, when he gazed in the mirror of the bathroom and his amethyst eyes gleamed while Yugi tilted his head to study the emotion. In the end, he would be the one to touch Yami, after all. Not the spirit, but him. He would sit beside Yami, he would study with him and would look up information with his roommate. Atemu would never have that and a smile curled Yugi's lips as he basked in the happy feeling. One he allowed for the spirit to feel, while he hid the other emotions as best as he could.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you do have the time, please leave a review. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon as well, but I won't make any promises. See you all then, byebye!**


	9. Nickname

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and I am very sorry it took so long for me to do any kind of updating at all. Truth be told: I am very distracted by a new game and I have been trying to write other story ideas because they seemed fun and I didn't want to forget them (because I forget plenty, trust me). **

**Either way, perhaps this is not the story you would have wished to see updated, but I am currently majorly stuck with Blind Date, although we are slowly getting somewhere. It's a massive horde, so to speak, and the part that I would love to write is still miles away. So yes, I am diverting my attention and I am sorry for that, but I hope to update all the other stories soon as well. **

**Without further ado, I sincerely hope you will enjoy this chapter even though it is a short one. **

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 9**

/\/\/\/\/\

As the magic calmed itself within Atemu's soul, the golden third eye upon his forehead vanished from view as well while rose-red irises shone with relief as they watched how Yami turned away from Yugi's bedroom door. Anything to make sure the pale man was safe from his host, and the tanned spirit heaved a fake sigh prior to following his roommate towards the livingroom. A light was turned on, even though neither man needed it as Atemu walked over to the window to see the stars gleaming back at him in the distance. Still, there was guilt within the depths of his own eyes as he couldn't concentrate with Yami whispering softly behind him.

The pale man had began his search once again and even though Atemu knew he should tell the other that he had already found it... he didn't have the heart to do so. Ever since Sunday night, when Yami had touched his golden Puzzle, the tanned spirit had wanted to speak of the incident, but he didn't know how to tell his roommate of the fire that had burned within his soul or about the feeling that he had been denied something when his host had taken the pendant from Yami's warm hands. He didn't know how to tell the younger man of the fact that his search had led him to the Puzzle... especially because Yami seemed to believe Yugi's explanation of why he had been sleepwalking: he simply had been overthinking their research in his dreams and his subconscious had made him aware of Atemu living inside the Puzzle while he had been sleeping.

Deep down, Atemu wasn't sure how to reason that given explanation away, which was why he remained silent and watched Yami carefully. He didn't want the other man to hurt himself, not when the latter treated him as a worthy third person living inside this apartment. They had finished their game a few days ago as well, prior to starting a new one with his host joining them. Charades had also become a way to pass the time and even though what he currently knew had come from Yugi, it did help him in winning a few rounds. Even his host had been a little more bearable this week as well, which had been both a relief and a pleasure to bask in; something Atemu had done with every rising opportunity.

"_As he leaned against the cold stones behind him, he let his gaze drift through the surrounding darkness while he tried to ignore the mourning wails of despair. His mind was occupied with the pain of his loss and with the images of what he would never have now that his future was stolen from him. No soft words of reassurance, no gentle caresses through his hair and no more laughter to brighten up his day. No more would he bask in the warmth that had been his salvation and no more would he have the love from the one he treasured so; one he had quite possibly never deserved_", were the soft words Yami whispered as he lowered the glass of water away from his lips and stared ahead of himself with unseeing eyes.

The recited phrase broke something inside Atemu, who shuddered at the anguish within Yami's voice and he stared at the pale man as he waited for the other to continue. He had asked his roommate if he ever remembered what he said during the night, but the answer had been a negative one. They had tried to record it, but for several days, the pale man hadn't spoken and they had given up. It was as if a subconscious part of Yami had realised this and it made the tanned spirit grimace slightly while he watched how his companion frowned in sadness.

"_It's all right, Yami_", Atemu whispered softly, because he felt as if he needed to say something. He had done it a few nights ago as well and it had somehow calmed the other man down. Even if by pure luck, the spirit didn't care... he just didn't want for the sleeping man to be upset. Especially as Yami could take away his own slight sadness for not knowing anything about himself, nor for not gaining an answer no matter how long he gazed at the image upon the wall within the Puzzle or at the stars that were so distant. He didn't want for the other to be upset because Yami brightened his unreal life like none had done for months and it was why he offered the slight reassurance; even if it would be useless.

"Atemu?", was the soft question as Yami took a deep breath and he frowned in confusion prior to dropping the glass he had been holding into the sink. The loud clattering made him gasp for air and he jumped back when the water splashed over the edges. It made the spirit wince slightly, as he hadn't expected for his sleeping companion to wake up and he slowly neared while a soft muttered curse escaped pale lips.

"_I'm sorry... I never meant to scare you_", Atemu offered gently and confused crimson eyes turned to him, before Yami's face warmed in reassurance with an accompanied tilt of the other man's head.

"No, don't be, it's just a glass and some water. Besides, I'm actually glad you woke me up. It was as if I was inside some weird, dark dream...", the younger male replied softly while he got to his knees and dried the kitchen cabinets as well as the floor from the water he had spilled. Luckily the glass was still intact and he actually congratulated himself for not smashing it against a wall this time. When he looked back up, however, rose-red irises were still filled with guilt and Yami gave a wry smile as he wished he could do more than just offer a few soothing words.

"_If you are certain_", Atemu whispered while he watched his roommate and the pale man smiled while nodding as he finished cleaning up.

"Absolutely. There is no need to worry, Até", Yami replied softly, before he realised what he had said. "I mean, Atemu, obviously. I'm sorry", he continued while a blush crept up on his face as he had never wanted to offend the spirit by shortening his name. Especially not if that was all the tanned man really possessed currently. Yet, a small smile played on the spirit's lips while his rose-red eyes gleamed warmly.

"_Até is fine, if you'd wish to call me that_", Atemu offered gently at the same time a kind warmth settled inside his being. The easy way he could accept this, the natural way of speaking with Yami... He truly didn't mind if the other man would give him a nickname only he would be allowed to use.

"No, really, I can't do that. Atemu is your full name and I should respect that. I like your name", was the soft counter while Yami's blush deepened ever so slightly in colour, because was one even allowed to admit that to someone they had met barely a week ago? Especially as he had tried to throw a glass at the man's head prior to realising he was a spirit... It didn't matter that time spend with Atemu seemed to fly by, he couldn't just disrespect the man standing before him.

"_Well, if you ever change your mind, I like Até and you may call me as such if you wish_", Atemu offered once more and he felt how his smile grew at the soft chuckle Yami gave in return at the same time those warm eyes gleamed with a tender kindness. The other nodded gently as well to signal he understood.

"Very well, Até", were the soft words and a calm pride washed over the tanned spirit. He continued to watch how his companion tried to kill his blush, although neither the smile or the warm gleam in his eyes vanished while Yami cleaned the counter prior to filling his glass with a new amount of water. "Also, thank you for waking me up", the pale man continued while his warm smile turned to one of gratitude.

"_Do you remember the dream?_", Atemu questioned as he tilted his head in slight curiosity and he followed Yami towards the sofa where the other man sat down slowly. After a small sip, however, the younger male shook his head slowly.

"No, just that it was dark and weird. It left me far more confused than when Yugi woke me up last Sunday night... and I know he said I was probably sleepwalking because of our previous studies, but I haven't done any reading prior to heading to bed and I still dream odd sometimes. Last night- Last night I couldn't stop envisioning the eye which all the Sennen Items, except for the key, carry on their front... Personally, it was a nightmare", Yami said softly while he settled back against the sofa and took another sip of water.

"_That I can believe without a doubt and I'm sorry the Items are bothering you in your sleep. Perhaps it is a sign this is a bad idea, just like Yugi's grandfather suggested yesterday when we spoke with him through the laptop_", Atemu offered, because he didn't want for his roommate to be plagued by the Items if there was no reason for it. Especially not if he was still safe from them and their magic, yet, the pale man shook his head slightly while pursing his lips.

"Perhaps the video-call from Wednesday was able to spur my subconscious into action the night after, but the words from mr. Muto are not enough to scare me away. Researching the Items and getting to know them is my life's work, especially if that means I can help you find your peace", Yami started, prior to taking another sip from his water. "Still, I have dreamed of the Items before, even before meeting you and before I started to try and find as much information about them as I could. There have been weeks of me not reading the book in the past and I would still be dreaming about them. It's quite possibly because I'm a nerd", the pale man continued with a soft chuckle to lighten the air and he smiled when Atemu gave a small snort as well.

"_You are a sophisticated man, Yami, not a nerd_", the spirit countered, although that made his companion look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That is quite an assumption, Até, are you sure you want to tread that way?", Yami asked with a laugh and the tanned man joined him in his mirth, prior to nodding in confidence.

"_We may only know each other since last Saturday, but yes, I'll tread there. You are devoted to your studies, but that does not make you a nerd, my friend. It makes you an educated man who is a pleasure to be around with and who has something meaningful to say within every conversation_", Atemu replied to the question with a warm smile on his lips while he was glad his unreal body was unable to blush. His soul had feelings, but no blood that could rise to his cheeks the way Yami's blood did to pale ones and the spirit watched how the redness engulfed pale skin with a clear flush once more. It made him smile even more at the same time crimson eyes looked away at the compliment, but the smile was returned with as much warmth as Atemu tried to show.

"Thanks", Yami whispered softly, before he took a quick sip of water once more to try and kill his blush. _Again_.

"_You're welcome_", Atemu answered in return and the smile wouldn't leave his lips. Not even when he watched how his companion tried to hide a yawn, to which he chuckled softly. "_Your bed is once more calling you_", were his gentle words and Yami hummed softly in agreement, although he didn't want to leave the sofa just yet.

"Perhaps, but what if the dreams will come back? What if I'll start sleep walking again?", the pale man asked with a soft sigh and he looked at the spirit when the latter tried to touch him with his incorporeal hand. It made Yami's skin tingle slightly while he could 'feel' something, aside from the gentle reassurance within his being from Atemu's warm smile.

"_Then I will wake you once more to let you rest easier afterwards_", the tanned male replied kindly and crimson eyes gleamed at the words, prior to Yami's lips curling in a small smile of their own.

"You will?", he asked gently with a tilt of his head at the same time an odd feeling settled within his being when Atemu retrieved his unreal hand to sit back a little more.

"_Yes, I will_", was the soft reply and Yami smiled in gratitude as he slowly got up from the sofa and placed his glass down atop the coffee table. Crimson eyes were gleaming warmly as they met kind rose-red ones and the pale man sighed as he once more wished he could touch the other man to thank him more properly for his offered words.

"I appreciate that greatly, Atemu, thank you", he whispered instead and the spirit nodded, before he watched his companion leave towards his bedroom. He didn't follow, as that would be highly inappropriate and it wouldn't give Yami the rest he needed, but Atemu did sigh softly as the emptiness of the room made him feel lonely. A different kind than he had experienced so far with Yugi as his host and slowly, the tanned man rose up from his seat on the sofa to gaze at the stars once more. With the lights turned off, he could see them far more appropriately while he contemplated his thoughts and feelings as the hours went by. He had meant his words, after all, for he had always enjoyed the conversations between Yami and himself whenever they had been alone. He especially liked it to watch the other man go about his days or hear of which book he was reading for his work.

Yami would even read certain parts out loud, sometimes, especially if they would make him laugh with joy and Atemu would often join him in his mirth. Or he would chuckle when the other man would roll his eyes for finding a particular part ridiculous, but it felt good to be near his roommate no matter what the circumstances were. For what it had been worth, Yami had even tried to talk him through the meals he'd cook and the mere five days since they had met, didn't feel like that at all. Perhaps wrongly so, but Atemu couldn't help himself as he liked the warm feeling which had settled in his being and he treasured it too, for who knew how long it would last? If there would be no other information about the Sennen Items or him, the pale man would surely stop trying to find something. Aside from that, he would also finish college one day and then they'd probably never see each other again.

Casting the dark thought aside as the sun rose above the horizon, Atemu inhaled while he waited for the occupants of the apartment to come to live as well. He could hear some noises from adjourning neighbours, but it was soon replaced by alarms sounding to wake their owners. The spirit enjoyed the moment, as he listened to doors opening and closing prior to water running in the bathroom, but he stayed near the window to glance at the bright sky while waiting.

"Morning Até", Yami greeted as he entered the livingroom dressed in casual jeans and a simple shirt while he carried his no-sleeve jacket and book bag towards one of the stools at the bar.

"_Good morning, Yami. Was the remainder of your night all right?_", the spirit asked in return and the pale man smiled warmly while nodding as he got the toaster ready to make him some breakfast.

"Yes it was, thank you. No other weird dreams have kept me awake, which I believe is a good thing and I also got word from Mana: if she can get out of the most comfortable hotel bed she has ever slept in, she'll be on her way here and arrive somewhere after noon with our reading material", Yami answered as he waited for his toast while he poured himself a glass of orange juice at the same time rose-red eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"_That is good news_", Atemu responded and he could feel how excitement bubbled within his soul, even though he knew he shouldn't let it form. What if the information wouldn't be of use? What if it would only stump them further in their research? Still... it would also bring him further than he had quite possibly ever been and would have gotten if only Yugi had been the one to see his incorporeal self. Without Yami, he would have never learned of his partial origins and perhaps later this afternoon, he'd know more about the Puzzle as well and it would be something. It would be more than he'd had for months and Atemu had to admit he was looking forward to that aspect, even if it wouldn't be about his life at all.

"Morning guys", Yugi muttered as he walked into the livingroom only barely awake, but at least he had dressed himself properly prior to sitting down at the bar. "What are you guys talking about this morning?", he asked while glancing between the spirit and his roommate who was still smiling at the tanned spirit for an unknown reason.

"Well, I have been sleepwalking again and Atemu asked if I had slept well after returning back to bed. I did, actually, and we discussed the fact I have received word from Mana. If all goes well, she'll be able to deliver the books my sister has send over after noon", Yami answered while he smeared jam atop his piece of toast. He took a bite as he watched how Yugi processed his words with a small blink, before the shorter man nodded in understanding.

"Sounds like a plan and I hope her travel goes well. Do you know what she'll bring?", was the slight question as Yugi tilted his head and crimson eyes watched him carefully, before they slipped towards Atemu.

"Well, unfortunately nothing much concerning your past I'm afraid, as I am still unsure of whom you were roughly three-thousand years ago, but I have requested information upon Hamunaptra and Kul Elna as well as more books upon the Sennen Items themselves. I hope that with looking at the images something will awaken deep within Atemu. It may take time, but it will definitely be well spend until I can trace the lines towards your roots", Yami answered slowly and he smiled in reassurance as he continued to watch the tanned man returning his look.

"_As I expected and it's quite all right, Yami. I look forward to knowing where I came from_", Atemu replied with a smile, because he was. He loved to hear from the other man what kind of lives there had been in the ancient world and even though it still made it appear as if his own memories were barely out of his reach, he would listen to Yami until the latter would tire of telling him of what he knew.

"With the books I'll receive, I hope to tell you plenty", Yami answered in return, although he couldn't stop feeling guilty. He knew a first step had to be taken, but he had promised to find out more about Atemu and the spirit's past. Would the books he'd receive today truly be enough of a start? It made him anxious to think about it and the thought continued to plague him all day, but there was also a small thrill. He'd get closer to his own research, he'd get to know more about what he had been looking for all his life and it _could_ help Atemu in the long run. He would make it so and it was why Yami grinned when he saw the brunette girl waiting for him on the parking lot near his apartment building well past noon that day.

"Mana!", he called out while waving and her dark blue eyes caught it, before she waved in return with a small jump in her step as she met him halfway. Her hair tickled his face as she hugged him tightly and Yami chuckled softly while he was glad to see her as well.

"It's been ages, I'm so glad to see you!", Mana laughed upon greeting him and the pale man couldn't agree more. It felt good to see her, to have someone close by who had grown up as a Keeper as well and to be aware he wasn't forgotten by his 'family'. "Although you will have to get all of your stuff out of my car yourself. What did you ask Ishizu to send you? Half the library?", the girl asked while she took a slow step back and Yami released her gently while grinning in mirth.

"Not half the library, just some particular books about the ancient past of the Khemetians. Has Ishizu told you anything?", he asked while following her to the small white car parked close to the entrance of his dorms, but he tilted his head in curiosity when she pursed her lips in thought.

"Only that you requested these books upon finding something meaningful related to your mission. Now, of course the community is lit up with rumours, so all I know is that it is linked to the Sennen Items, the ones Ishizu is looking for as well", Mana answered while she opened the trunk and revealed a box with two thick books as well as two elongated, cylinder-shaped casings. The pale man only rolled his eyes at his friend's massive exaggeration of requesting 'half-the-library', before he glanced at her with a shake of his head.

"Which means you've been digging through reports again prior to being send away on handing me these", Yami said with a smirk prior to taking the box from the trunk and Mana chuckled nervously while she took the other two containers.

"You know me too well... Might be the end of me someday", was her soft murmur and she blushed a deep shade of red, but Yami merely shook his head as he let it slide. It was well-known that some secrets could not be kept from Mana and she would go to the end of the world to find out the ones involving her closest family. At least, adoptive family, considering she was an orphan like himself and had been taken in by the federation shortly after her birth. Yet, after he had been forced to leave Khemet, she had stayed with Ishizu and had been tasked with other chores than him. It was why she knew different things as she was still very close to his sister while working with her.

"Maybe one day", he promised with a teasing chuckle, however, and she almost shoved him, before thinking about her act as he was carrying books worth more than she could afford. It made the smirk remain upon Yami's lips while they made their way to the third floor, until he had to put the box down so he could open the door to his apartment. "You'll stay for a moment, right? Want something to drink?", was his next question as he picked the box up again prior to walking into the apartment.

"Obviously, because a girl has needs. Where is your bathroom?", she asked while hopping from one leg to the other slightly and he couldn't help but laugh as he pointed her towards the door she needed with a small gesture from his body. She practically dropped the cylinder shaped casings upon the kitchen counter and the pale man continued to laugh while he placed his own box down as well.

"The books are here, Atemu", he said softly afterwards while he took one of them to gently leaf through the pages in search of the particular era he was looking for.

"_Welcome back home_", the tanned spirit greeted at first as he appeared from nowhere and crimson eyes turned to him while Yami smiled, before he showed the images he was currently looking at.

"Thanks, I hope nothing happened while Yugi and I were gone? Were you able to sleep some?", was the kind question in return of Atemu's greeting and rose-red eyes warmed considerably while the spirit stared at the pages his companion wished to show him. His smile and excitement were contagious and truly a welcome sight to see.

"_Yes, I did rest some and no, nothing happened. The whole building has been peacefully silent with everyone off to their classes. How were yours this morning?_", Atemu asked and Yami smiled while he turned the page gently.

"It was all right, although the history of art in certain time periods is just not my favourite topic. We have to know either way, considering we'll be sculpting next week which has to be done in exactly the same style. There will be clay everywhere once I'll get home, I swear", Yami promised, before he turned around when Mana cleared her throat slightly at the same time she lingered near the hallway leading towards the bathroom. She had an eyebrow raised in question, quite possibly for his sanity, and he sighed softly as he understood the problem immediately.

"Who are you talking to?", was her question which clarified this entire situation even more and slowly, Yami closed the book as he addressed her with another soft sigh.

"Atemu", he answered, before he rose his hand so she would let him finish. "The rumours were right, I have found more information regarding the Sennen Items. My roommate, Yugi Muto, has completed the famous, golden Puzzle, but a soul has been bound to it. Atemu is the spirit cursed to be imprisoned within the pendant and, weird or not, I can see him", Yami continued while Mana's dark blue eyes stared at him in disbelief. For a moment she was silent and she inhaled sharply while entering the livingroom once more, before she exhaled and shrugged.

"Well, it's not the first time you've seen a spirit, although usually it happened when one escaped inside the library and turned the shelves upside down. I still remember you were absolutely livid", Mana commented softly and Yami nibbled his lip while Atemu stared at him in curiosity. It made him blush ever so slightly, before he cleared his throat as well.

"Yes, well, that was a long time ago. Do you want to sit down and have something to drink?", Yami asked in order to steer the conversation away from him and the 'adventure' he had had when someone had unleashed a spirit inside his portion of the library, but he brunette shook her head slowly while she nibbled her lip.

"Wish I could, Yami, and I'm sorry this meeting is so short... but Ishizu asked if I wanted to do something else for her as well which means I'll have to be getting back. I'm glad I got to see you again, though", she offered and the pale man smiled as he put his book aside. He glanced back at Atemu for a moment, but the other nodded in understanding as he grabbed his keys to walk his friend back towards her car.

"It's all right, Mana, I'm glad I got to see you again as well and I promise our next meeting will be longer. I am really looking forward to hearing how the library is faring and what kinds of missions other Keepers are send on. With me being in college, my license is more or less suspended, so all that you can tell me will be greatly appreciated", Yami offered and the young brunette grinned while they walked back out in the warm sun.

"Very well, next time I hear something intriguing, I'll text you. We'll be a little bit closer to Domino City soon too, which means Ishizu will be able to give you the documents she didn't want for me to handle in a matter of a few weeks. Maybe sooner, it depends on her work at the museum", Mana offered and Yami nodded with another smile gracing his lips.

"I'll look forward to them, especially because I hope they can help with me finding Atemu's past. Or a way to free him from the Puzzle, but she did mention that would take time. We all know the Sennen Items possess a lot of magic and our own may not be enough... But we have to try", Yami mentioned softly and the young brunette at his side nodded, before she drew her friend into another embrace.

"Hopefully you can find some more answers on the Sennen Items, Yami... You've been looking for so long, but you can do this. Although, be careful? I may know less about the magical properties of those things, but we can all agree the council isn't debating on your 'obsession' for nothing. They did nearly destroy ancient Khemet", Mana whispered in his ear and Yami sighed softly with another nod from his head.

"Because that's when all of them were together. This is solely the Puzzle, Mana, so I'll be fine", he answered and for a moment, her dark blue eyes gazed at him, before she nodded in return with a warm smile curling her lips.

"I know you'll be fine, you've always been. Good luck with finding the information you're looking for, Yami and good luck with all your classes. I'm sure they are a delight to get through", she teased in an attempt to get the slight serious mood off her shoulders and she laughed as Yami shoved her gently with roll of his crimson eyes.

"I hope that your next mission will be a pain in the butt too, Mana", he answered in return, before he smiled at the same time a homesick-feeling overwhelmed him slightly. It had already been three weeks since he had arrived at the campus, but even though he enjoyed his classes, he still missed home. He missed his work at the library and seeing all of his colleagues every day while he updated their mission reports.

"It probably will be, trust me, but until then we'll miss you in the hallways. Come back soon, all right?", she asked and he smiled ever so slightly while nodding as she got in her car.

"I'll definitely try, but I have to finish these certificates first and that is going to take me at least five more months. Drive home safe and I'll speak with you soon, all right?", he asked and she smiled while starting her car, probably unaware of his feelings of wanting to join her. He missed the grand building and its hallways just as much as she said they were missing him. He missed his cataloguing of the books and the reports, he missed the meetings and his actual home. He missed his work and Yami sighed softly while he watched his friend leave the parking lot with another wave of her hand.

He returned the gesture of farewell as the sun continued to shine down upon him, before he spotted Yugi walking up towards the dorms. "Yugi, wait up!", he called out in order to distract himself, although he knew there was only one man able to do that. Oddly enough, only his conversations with Atemu or the time spend together with the spirit were able to make him feel at home in the apartment. The tanned man was able to make him feel less lonely, even though he had plenty of classmates and his roommate to speak with as well.

Yami couldn't explain it either, but Atemu made him feel at ease. It was definitely a different feeling than when he met someone else and the pale man knew he could attribute that to being able to share his secrets with the spirit without being judged. Even Yugi still eyed him oddly every now and then, which was silly as the shorter man had been in contact with the Puzzle for several years. He should know magic was real, but all of the conversations so far had led to little believe from his roommate. At least there was the will to work together and Yami smiled as he spoke with Yugi on their way up with the elevator. He told the other man of the books that had been delivered and the excited gleam in those amethyst eyes made it a little bit easier to continue.

Still, nothing could beat the excited look in Atemu's warm rose-red irises and Yami could feel how he was drawn to gaze into them while he gently unpacked everything Mana had delivered just now. He couldn't wait while Yugi used the bathroom as well and he smiled when the spirit asked him about the young brunette in order to distract him ever so slightly. The conversation was pleasant as he explained how Mana was an orphan, just like him, and it was something the spirit could oddly relate to for a moment.

Yugi returned way too quickly to his liking, however, and the tanned man sighed softly while he watched how Yami set everything up atop the coffee table. He could see the glint of sadness dwelling between the excitement and he wished they could have prolonged their conversation in regards to the pale man's family as well as his previous home. If he'd ever be able to see the library with his own eyes, Atemu knew he'd love it, although he smiled when the pale man called him over to sit down beside him. He gladly did so and Yami smiled as both his roommates settled down on the sofa, one on either side of his body, with their gazes fixated upon the books he had been given.

He tried to ignore the pleasant tingle on his left side, where an incorporeal body was close enough to touch... _if_ it had been real and again, Yami vowed he would change that. He would give Atemu the peace the other man needed and a freedom he since long deserved. Even if it would take him a life time do to so, which was why he smiled as he gazed at the books and started his search for the truth.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. Next up is their research, though I am still working on that particular part, so fingers crossed I will not get too distracted again. See you all again next time! Byebye!**


	10. The Door

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of 'A Thousand Years'. Last one was quite a filler, but this one will definitely hold some answers in regards to the mystery Atemu and Yami are looking for. That said, however, I have taken some artistic liberty with the Yu-Gi-Oh history as we all know it so that it will fit the story at the end of this journey. **

**There are no further warnings, so please, enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 10**

/\/\/\/\/\

Amethyst eyes stared at the books Yami had laid out, prior to their owner gently picking one of them up when he got the permission to do so. They actually didn't appear to be that old nor dusty and for a moment, Yugi wondered what he had gotten himself into. His grandfather had been very clear concerning Hamunaptra now that the truth was out; it was a dangerous and forbidden place. His roommate had been biting his tongue when those words had been offered, but Yugi took them more serious than ever. His grandfather had been right about the Puzzle all along, after all, and he was currently towing the weight of his regrets with him every day of his life as a reminder.

"These are history books", he whispered softly as he stared at the pages and turned them gently in case the book was older than he currently imagined. Crimson eyes turned to him in amusement and Yugi chuckled sheepishly as he was still aware of the fact they were about to dig in the past. Only the right kind of books would suffice in this situation, although he was glad Yami joined him in his silly chuckles.

"Yes, history books and floor plans of Hamunaptra as well as Kul Elna", Yami said as he opened the large cylinder-shaped containers prior to unfolding the paperwork that had been inside of them.

"But I- wait... I thought nobody had ever ventured deep enough into Hamunaptra? They would have found the Puzzle otherwise, right?", Yugi wondered out loud again and he was glad Yami nodded in confirmation.

"Very true, but these are drawings of when the Khemetians actually built the city. Obviously changes have been made and I think your grandfather found the Puzzle within a section that isn't on these papers. You see, both Kul Elna and Hamunaptra were used for rituals and they were secret magical ones", Yami said as he made sure the paperwork couldn't curl itself up again by pinning the corners down with something heavy. "And sometimes dangerous ones too, which the Sennen Items are a part of. It may be that the Pharaohs and Keepers of that time decided to keep the Puzzle as secret as possible. They could have decided to bury it in a place that was nowhere to be found just so it would remain a secret until forever", the pale man continued while he pointed at a particular _empty_ spot on the floor plan.

"That would make sense... Especially because gramps said that where he had wandered off to didn't seem to have been visited for thousands of years, which was unlike the other parts of the city. Plus, if the Puzzle is as dangerous as everyone says it is... I can understand as to why people would keep it locked away without telling anyone", Yugi mentioned, although he nibbled his lip slightly while he glanced at Atemu. "Sorry", he whispered while rose-red eyes gleamed back at him almost eerily.

"_It's all right, Yugi... We both know what the Puzzle is capable of and yes, it is very dangerous. Especially if all the Sennen Items together were nearly able to destroy Khemet_", Atemu replied and Yami nodded while he opened the second history book and moved towards the pages a little further into the object.

"Very true, although you will only find that kind of information in our history books, not the ones Yugi has been studying at his school. As I told you, the Sennen Items were created roughly three-thousand years ago to win a war, although that backfired greatly. My family has been translating ancient scrolls ever since they were created, just so they would always be readable, and the scrolls from that time say the war started during the reign of Pharaoh Akunamkanon", Yami explained while he showed images of the mentioned Pharaoh. He was tall and wore purple robes upon this particular painting found in a tomb, while he was surrounded by ancient texts.

"My history is a little on the short side here, considering it's been a while, so I have no idea who he is. We merely studied Khemet in our first year at High School, which means you need to enlighten me all the way", Yugi mentioned while he stared at the pages of the book Yami had opened up while the other one laid on his lap without telling him anything. His companion merely smiled, however, as he took the second book from his roommate and leafed through the pages as well.

"That's fine, it makes it more interesting to tell you. As it is, Akunamkanon is said to be one of the last Pharaohs of the ancient times, because the rulers after him were left with a Khemet that was ruined by many things. There were droughts leading to famine and political difficulties; even after the war had ended. What people don't know, is that the Sennen Items caused all of this; as all of it happened _after_ they had been used to win a war against the Sea People", Yami said while he showed another image. It was a relief upon a stone slab which showed one Pharaoh in all his glory at the same time he shot down the invading army from the sea with the Sennen Puzzle around his neck and a strange eye engraved where his usual one should be. Depicted behind him were five others, who each held an item as well.

"Sea People?", Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow and his roommate nodded while turning another page.

"Yes, they were said to be from different islands around the globe or to be soldiers who had turned to piracy. We know, however, that they were from Atlantis and on a conquest to gain back their relic", Yami said, before the shorter man waved for a time-out.

"Wait, what? Atlantis? As in 'the sunken city' Atlantis?", Yugi asked and he pointedly ignored the roll of Atemu's eyes, although he could feel the annoyance bleed across the link.

"Yes, although if it is sunken or not remains the question. That, however, is part of another division within our community and I know little about that", Yami answered while Yugi remained his stare at him and he sighed softly as he had to divert from his story unwillingly. "There are multiple divisions within our ranks and each one deals with different kinds of information. My division is ancient Khemet and the Sennen Items, albeit that the latter is self-appointed. In this case, however, the Atlanteans are a part of our research, because the book of which the Sennen Items originates from was _their_ relic and they wanted it back. Hence why they started the war", the pale man continued in a way to get the conversation going again while he turned the page and showed an image of a thick book with the Items' eye on it's front.

"Atlantis is a myth", Yugi merely countered with a frown while he ignored the tanned spirit as much as possible. He couldn't, however, ignore the crimson eyes staring at him.

"Every myth is based on truth", Yami argued back and he had to bite the inside of his cheek as he didn't want to laugh when Atemu smirked in victory.

"_Yugi, please, just accept what is for the moment. I'd like to hear the rest of the story before the end of the week_", the spirit offered in an attempt to silence the shorter man and amethyst eyes turned to him for a moment, before his host gave up.

"Fine, you're right. So, Atlantis tried to invade Khemet", was his gentle answer while he turned back to the books in front of him and Yami smiled gratefully, before he also turned to the information at hand.

"Yes, they tried to invade Khemet. This because their relic was in the hands of Akunamkanon and his priests who were trying to translate the ancient texts. We know they succeeded at one point, or else the Sennen Items would have never been created, but even before the spell book had made its way into the hands of these priests, they had already been quite good with magic. With their magic, however, and the Items at their disposal, Akunamkanon's younger brother used the knowledge of the Atlanteans against them and with it won the war", Yami continued while he let both Yugi and Atemu read the translated texts written down inside the books.

"_Where is the book now? Could it provide any insights?_", the tanned man asked as he stared at the image of a thick, brown book with the eye on its front. He didn't recognise it, but perhaps it could help them. The thought was shattered, however, when Yami winced slightly.

"We don't know where it is and the ancient texts say it has been burned after Akunadin, who was the younger brother, won the war. In fact, he tried to burn the items as well, but clearly never managed. The magic was too great and it is therefore the items were sealed away in an attempt to safe Khemet from the wrath they unleashed. The murder of the entire family for creating the Sennen Items barely changed the fact Khemet was under a heavy shadow and it took years for the magic to fade enough so they wouldn't cause any more destruction", Yami said while he turned another page and Yugi sighed softly.

"There is not going be another destruction, right? We can search for more than an eternity for Atemu's memories, but as long as I won't go near other Items with the Puzzle, we'll be safe, right?", the shorter man asked for safety reasons, but Yami rose his shoulders ever so slightly in doubt.

"If you would stay away from other Items, I don't see a problem, but I'm not an expert. All of the Items are separated from each other right now and some are even lost to us. The Puzzle was for a long time too and we don't know everything there is regarding to the magic within the Items. We just know they are dangerous and have nearly destroyed a country. They won the war with people who were highly advanced, who could have created the Sennen Items for themselves, but never did. Why didn't they? Because they knew the dangers? If so, I can understand why they waged a war against Khemet: to get their relic back and to ensure the safety of the entire globe", Yami surmised, to which Yugi took a deep breath.

"That doesn't answer _my_ question", he stated with a worried expression and his roommate sighed softly, prior to turning back to his books.

"All I'm trying to say is that I don't know, but that you can be right. If we make sure the Puzzle doesn't get close to any of the other Sennen Items, we might be able to stop them from destroying everything all over again. Although I must disagree on us having an eternity to solve this mystery. We don't", the pale man answered gravely and he could see how Yugi's worry grew.

"What do you mean we don't?", was the returned question which made Yami nibble his lip slightly.

"Well, I will only be here for roughly six months, as my certificates don't take that long to finish. Some, I will have finished within five months or less, so I'd like to figure everything out before I have to return to my work once more at the library", the pale man answered while he looked at gleaming rose-red eyes. Atemu remained silent as he watched both his host and roommate, before he glanced at the book upon the table. Would it really be possible to find things concerning his past in these six months or was that just their own attempt at wishful thinking?

"You want to try and solve the mystery of the Sennen Items in six months while nobody else has ever done it before in the past three-thousand years?", Yugi asked and Atemu tilted his head slightly as he wondered the same. Was that even possible?

"No. At least, not all of the Items. My current concern is the Puzzle and freeing Atemu from his prison. With the right information and a little bit of luck as well as my sister's cooperation, we should be able to get very far in the small time frame I have established for myself", Yami answered and he smiled while his roommate sighed softly, before the other pointed at the paperwork atop the table.

"And this is going to help us?", he asked, but that made the taller man shake his head gently.

"Not all of it, but I need these to complete my own research while I'm hoping to find Atemu's origins. Your grandfather said he would send the recordings of where he found the Puzzle to you and I'd like to have them so I can link them to Hamunaptra. Plus, even though the Sennen Tome is lost to us, I am hoping someone wrote down secret texts concerning the ritual. Even though that may have cost them their lives", Yami answered and slowly, Yugi nodded.

"I'll send you the e-mail I got earlier this morning during class. Gramps found what he was looking for and his friend helped him digitalise it so he could send it over. Plus, he asked Arthur Hawkins about the tape in regards to Hamunaptra itself. It's attached to my e-mail as well, although I have no idea what that one is about", were the gentle words while the shorter man took his phone out of his pocket. Yami handed him the e-mail address upon which he wanted to receive the recordings, prior to raising up from his seat to get his laptop out of his bedroom.

"Is there anything I can do to help at all?", Yugi asked with a small frown, considering he knew absolutely nothing and wasn't sure if he would be useful if Yami already knew the entire books by heart. It almost relieved him when the taller man shook his head and although it meant he would be separated from his handsome roommate, Yugi rose up from the sofa as well as he still had a mountain of homework to complete.

"Not that I can think of, as I'll be looking into your grandfather's recordings and make notes to see if I can find a connection. Although I hope Atemu will stay with me. Perhaps the images of what we see can jog his memories?", Yami asked as he turned to the tanned spirit whose rose-red eyes were gleaming warmly at the same time the other male nodded.

"_I will stay", _Atemu answered and he was looking forward to helping the other man while his host would be unavailable. He actually preferred it this way, as he wasn't waiting for Yugi's questions to what could be his past. Yes, with the other man's knowledge, he knew Atlantis was a myth... but so had the Puzzle been for years and look at where it was currently sitting. He wasn't asking for Yugi to become gullible, but at least a sense of cooperation concerning the information they were given would have been nice from the start.

"Great", Yami answered with a smile, before he walked away to his bedroom and Yugi sighed softly as he stared after the leaving man. Then, slowly, he turned to Atemu.

"Good luck, especially if we only have six months at the most", the shorter man murmured, only to be stared at by those rose-red eyes while the spirit behind them was measuring his words for their worth. He probably didn't score that high, but Yugi didn't care as he picked up the book bag he had brought inside earlier to start on his homework. None of this really interested him, he had to be honest with himself in that regards, although it stung him slightly when Yami returned with an excited grin on his lips.

"You'll still come tomorrow with me to meet my friends, right?", he therefore asked as an afterthought and crimson eyes turned to him, before the pale man nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'll still come with you to the nightclub you guys have picked out. Although I don't drink", Yami warned his roommate, but Yugi waved that away because that didn't matter.

"Which is fine, we go to a dance club to dance and we don't mind if you don't drink. As long as you won't mind that we do take a glass or two", the shorter man answered in return and Yami shrugged slightly, before he let Yugi go to his own bedroom to study while he settled down on the sofa beside Atemu. For a moment, he was silent, but then he glanced at the spirit with a slight frown on his face.

"Yugi drinks more than just two glasses, doesn't he?", was his soft question and rose-red eyes looked at him in amusement, before Atemu tilted his head slightly. "Yeah, don't answer because he is still your host and I don't want for him to have a feeling you stabbed him in the back... Besides, your silence says more than a few words possibly could", the pale man continued and he cleared his throat while the spirit smiled knowingly.

"_Just like your question speaks a thousand words of you not really wanting to go?_", Atemu asked teasingly and he chuckled softly when pale cheeks coloured red at the same time Yami wasn't looking at him. It made the tanned spirit laugh some more, especially as his companion cracked a smile too and chuckled.

"Not really, but I promised myself and my sister I would at least attempt a few moments in which I would socialise with other people instead of with just my books. I tried to counter that with having to undergo class projects, but she didn't accept that", Yami explained and both men chuckled softly, before their attention was captured by the footage of the first film. Yugi's grandfather was speaking to himself softly while he showed the room he had 'fallen' into as the older man had explained a few days ago and Yami gently scribbled down some notes as he watched.

"_What's that?_", Atemu asked softly as he pointed at the screen and the pale man quickly paused the image, before he let it re-run to get a clearer view. The entire room was very dark and with Sugoroku pointing his flashlight elsewhere, they couldn't see anything of what he was currently capturing on tape. Luckily, Yugi's grandfather had some sense in regards to what to film next and both crimson as well as rose-red eyes continued to stare at the engraving of the Sennen Eye on the wall. Beneath it, in a niche carved into the stone wall, sat a golden box with inscriptions and slowly, Yami glanced at Atemu to see if he recognised it.

"_That is the box which contained the pieces of my prison. Yugi has kept it and shown it to me with his grandfather translating the inscriptions to: 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted', with the other text being: 'The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power'. I know Yugi's wish was to gain friends and even before I was completely sane, I used the dark magics within the Puzzle to protect myself_", Atemu clarified while his incorporeal hand pointed at the box which Sugoroku got on tape from a very close-up perspective.

"Did the Puzzle grant his wish?", Yami asked softly as he glanced at the other man and slowly, Atemu nodded which only created a smile on pale lips.

"_After I emerged, the bullies stopped harassing him because they eventually knew they'd end up in an asylum if they tried; even though nobody knew how or why. Still, he did manage to make friends after defending his former bullies from being beaten up and through the games they played, they stuck together_", the tanned spirit answered, before their focus returned towards the screen of Yami's laptop.

"That's nice to hear, especially as it means the Puzzle did something good with its magic instead of the dark things it's known for", Yami answered, before he took a few notes as he watched how Sugoroku recorded another wall at the same time he muttered something softly. Turning the volume up, the pale man re-winded the film once more, prior to letting it repeat itself.

"_Remarkable... How did I get in here?"_, were the softly spoken words and both men frowned slightly in worry, although they continued to watch while Yugi's grandfather moved the camera around the room. Aside from the Sennen Eye engraved upon the wall as well as the golden box, it was dark and therefore seemingly empty, which didn't change throughout the entire recordings at all. Yami sighed as he had had hoped to have seen at least something else, especially the entrance so he could have warned his family as they would go looking for it, although he was relieved to see Sugoroku eventually found his way out of the chamber with the golden box underneath his arm. Instead of entering within the temple, however, sunlight shone at the end of the tunnel and when the other man emerged, he stood among desert sand and palm trees whilst looking out over a village in the distance.

"That's Kul Elna", Yami muttered, prior to pausing the film while he tried to glance at the structures they could see. "And from the looks of it, he's standing somewhere south from the town's edges", he continued while he set his laptop aside gently so he could look at the maps and put his finger down on where he guessed Sugoroku was standing.

"_Does that mean anything?", _Atemu asked with interest as he watched Yami frown at the same time he tilted his head in curiosity. Crimson eyes glanced at him with that same small hint of confusion while the pale man nibbled his lip as his mind raced a hundred miles per minute.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what... Can you place your finger here? Let me turn the map of Hamunaptra so that it lies the way it should", Yami answered and even though he couldn't touch the scroll, Atemu did as his companion asked of him whilst the latter turned the other piece of paper and slowly traced a line across them both. "You see, Hamunaptra lies west of Kul Elna at a pretty much linear point of view. For Sugoroku to emerge south from the town, means he has gone through a tunnel. What I didn't tell Yugi yet, because he didn't ask, was that Hamunaptra is the resting place of Akunamkanon. It is where he was buried prior to the Sennen Items having been forged. The others of his family were murdered for creating the Items after the death of their great Pharaoh and they were then seen as the objects to destroy Khemet. The ancient texts say that his family was sacrificed to the Gods in order to appease them whilst afterwards, the family was removed from history. Only the Keepers knew what had happened, as they were tasked to lock the knowledge away so no one could ever unleash the dark magic again", Yami explained, although when Atemu tilted his head slightly, he stopped speaking.

"_I didn't ask before either, but his entire family was murdered? They simply wiped an entire line from existence?", _was the question in disbelief and the look of dread only grew upon the tanned face when Yami nodded in answer.

"Yes, they were, because the people needed someone to blame for everything that happened at the time as there was a drought and famine; both of which were caused by the Items after Akunadin forged them and won the war. We know most of these things because we were able to keep the stone slabs, as well as their warning labels, preserved throughout the centuries. The image of Akunamkanon I showed earlier was of him warning everyone to never use the Items again whilst the people prayed for the freedom of his soul; after it would be judged by the Gods, of course", Yami said softly as he looked back at the book where Atemu knew the image was somewhere between its pages.

"_But an entire family? For what one man had done?_", the tanned spirit asked and it made him feel uneasy. Why, he didn't know, but the sound of genocide didn't sit well with him. Couldn't they have punished solely the one who had ordered for the Sennen Items to be made?

"Unfortunately, that was the way back then, although I must say that for the women... it was the better option. They would have been sold into slavery and prostitution otherwise and personally, I'd rather be dead than that... Or be engulfed by the dark magic like what happened to his brother. The people were never able to convict him, so they sought out other ways to redeem themselves in the eyes of their gods...", Yami replied softly and he wished he could touch Atemu again to reassure him. That this all had happened a long time ago, but he couldn't, because the spirit was connected to the Items in a way he couldn't imagine. Which was why his last answer might not have been an appropriate one as he watched the worry in rose-red eyes bloom to life and he sighed while stretching his hand out to signal he wished to touch the other man's hand gently.

"It's all right, Até, that won't happen this time and especially not with either Yugi or you. There are no other Sennen Items here who can cause destruction, so we're safe. You control the dark magic within the Puzzle and even though I can't imagine how hard it must be, I do have faith in you", he whispered reassuringly and although those beautiful irises still gleamed with uncertainty, Atemu gave a small smile either way as he allowed for Yami's words to settle in his soul. He would do anything to keep the dark magic at bay and although it wasn't easy, he had to do something. Especially now that he knew what it could do and the tanned spirit trembled slightly, before he heaved a fake sigh.

"_Thank you_", he replied softly and Yami kindly smiled in return while still wishing he could do more for the other man. If only he could touch him to tell him all would be well in the end and that they would find the answers so Atemu wouldn't have to live with the burden of the Puzzle any longer. "_I really appreciate your words and they reassure me greatly. It is horrible what happened to this family and I sincerely hope they rest in peace_", were the spirit's soft words and they gently pulled Yami from his train of thoughts, before he nodded in agreement as he hoped that too. Especially because Atemu did, who actually had all rights to be angry for he was the one locked inside the Puzzle... even though they didn't know the reason why, it was the royal family who had ordered for the seal to be made; which could have made forgiveness be a hard feeling to gain. Yet, the tanned spirit managed it and Yami smiled as that thought made him feel warm inside.

"Wherever they are, and although I am not a religious person, I'm sure they have heard you", the pale man replied gently and Atemu smiled warmly, before he was glad Yami settled back down at his side to watch the second film he had received from his host. It just... felt good to have him sit beside him, even though he had no body to feel with and it confused the tanned spirit greatly while he accepted the warmth brewing in his soul with both hands. Why it didn't sit well with him to hear of an entire family being murdered, he didn't know, but that's why he tried to focus upon Yami's soothing voice as well as the next recording.

"This one was made by mr. Hawkins and although I have seen Hamunaptra before, I am curious as to where Yugi's grandfather disappeared through", the pale man said softly, which took Atemu from his musings while he glanced at his companion with a curious frown.

"_You've been to the city? Even though it's filled with traps?_", was the spirit's question and his companion hummed softly while a small blush appeared upon his cheeks.

"Yes... I grew up in Kul Elna and the city was very close by, so of course I tried to visit... and managed to not get caught for doing so", Yami answered while nibbling his lip, although there was a cheeky grin on his lips too, before he chuckled when Atemu did laughed in mirth. It was such an honest and pleasant sound, the pale man couldn't help himself as it made his chuckles louder into a laugh of his own.

"_It doesn't sound like you at all, to run off from home to investigate a burial site in the middle of the night_", Atemu answered with a grin on his lips and Yami nibbled his lip with another chuckle, before he scratched himself behind the ear.

"Yes, well... I still blame my brother for sparking my interest in going to the city, as I was barely ten at the time with him being thirteen, but I can't blame him really as he was caught and punished severely for even going out. As a true coward, I stayed silent because I didn't want to be on the receiving end of my adoptive father's temper and my brother never told on me because he didn't know I had followed him. Still, I blame his bragging for what I did that night to this very day", the pale man answered softly and Atemu tilted his head slightly as he could hear the sadness upon Yami's voice for remembering that time. Was it both a good and bad memory?

"_Sounds bitter sweet_", was therefore his gentle reply and Yami nodded, before he focused his attention upon the recordings again to see the city he had once seen by night during daylight for a change. At least, some places were lit by the sun, as that's where the roof had collapsed no matter how much his family had tried to preserve it. The walls, however, were almost devoid of any kind of texts and Atemu frowned as he remembered that Yami had said the Khemetians had always made images of whatever they did in life.

"_There is nothing on the walls... Why not?_", he asked softly as he gazed at the structure, but aside from an altar inside a room and what could have been a book holder on a foot, there was absolutely nothing.

"It is because Hamunaptra was officially used for magical rituals and they were kept a secret, even from their own people. It was said not even Akunamkanon was as versed in the magic as some believed for him to be, but that's more a rumour than truth if I'm honest. Either way, Hamunaptra is practically devoid of inscriptions, aside from a very few walls of which the biggest one is engraved by the late Pharaohs image as well as his warning text so that nobody would ever dare attempt using the city or the Items ever again", Yami said, before he was able to show it when the camera moved to the wall in particular.

"That's one of the other walls, which has an engraving of the Eye on it- What just happened?", the pale man said as he gazed a the screen in surprise, before he re-wind the film to play it again. On it, the mentioned wall was clearly visible, together with Sugoroku examining it, until he vanished suddenly. Both men were silent as they watched how it happened and Yami was truly at a loss for words while he paused the film at the same time mr. Hawkins called his friend's name.

"Can't believe that wall was a door all this time... How did he do that?", Yami asked with a frown on his face, although neither the film or his mind could come up with a possible explanation. His family had taken care of the city for three-thousand years... How could they have missed a door?

"_Nobody knew this was a door?", _Atemu asked softly and still surprised, the pale man slowly shook his head in answer as he gazed at the map next and then back at the screen. It made sense and it definitely fit into the floor plan as well; even with the tunnel of which nobody knew it existed.

_"What if they did know?",_ the tanned spirit asked next and crimson eyes gleamed as Yami let that thought run around in his head. It didn't make sense... and yet... It made perfect sense.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave an update. Hopefully I'll get the eleventh installment up soon as well, but it is still work in progress together with BD. See you all then though, byebye!**


End file.
